


The AU Project: The Secret Trio

by Awesome_Writes



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: AU Project, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe Project, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Multiverse, Real Life, Secret Trio, Sequel, Teamwork, The AU Project, The Alternate Universe Project, The secret trio - Freeform, Unofficial Sequel, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Writes/pseuds/Awesome_Writes
Summary: Ever wanted to step into the cartoon world?The Alternate Universe Project consists of a program and portal machine that leads to the digital world. It was prototyped by a mad genius who's also a university student, Joe. But since he's a total couch potato, he lets his close friends, Michael Heck, and Awesome Kick, play around in the digital world while he and Issho keep a watchful eye on them so they don't get themselves in danger or hurt. For the first expedition, they had chosen the cartoons of the Secret Trio, which consists of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Danny Phantom, and American Dragon: Jake Long. Not only do they get to experience the cartoons first hand, they get to be directly involved in their sequels.WARNING: Contains censored swearing.Cover art by Issho herself! - https://www.deviantart.com/appis15/art/The-AU-Project-cover-744311469Other than that, first fanfiction ever! Wrote it for fun, so I hope ya enjoy reading it!
Kudos: 11





	1. The AU Portal Generator

"Prepare to be amazed!" Joe's hand gripped the doorknob to the room containing the prototype, waiting for his guest's response.

"I was born ready!" Awesome Kick announced with a fist raised.

Without further ado, he twisted the knob and swung open the door with a swift motion, revealing the... machine? Awesome was left staring at an empty wall, very confused while Joe smirked with his eyes closed.

She shoved the oblivious university student, "Dude, open your eyes!"

He caught himself and stared at the empty wall before him, "Oh, oops. I left it hidden."

"Of course you did. Ten outta ten presenting skills," The guest joked.

Joe sauntered over to his laptop and typed on the keyboard. "Just gimme a second... and," with the final press of the Enter key, the wall beside the desk began to shift, startling Awesome slightly. But she watched in awe as the wall slid open, revealing what looked like, the portal machine! The majority of the structure is metal casing but there are some neatly bundled wires visible, connecting the separate structures. The most distinctive part of the machine is the hexagon-shaped structure. It has circle patterns lining the insides of it. She gasped at the sight.

"Behold! The- uh... what name did Issho come up with again?" He paused and scratched his head. Awesome's amazement was quickly replaced with un-amusement, "lol"

~~~~~~~~~~

Issho, Joe and Awesome were hanging out at a cafe. They were whispering about Joe's secret project, despite Joe's concern of being overheard. During that, Issho suggested a name for the project, "The AU Project! The 'AU' stands for Alternate Universe. It's a fanfic term. Because from what I've heard from you two, this machine is basically a fanfic come to life!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, that would make this prototype, The Alternate Universe Portal Generator!" Joe gestured towards the machine with open arms, prompting Awesome to give his presentation several claps.

"Made all this yourself, huh?" She examined the prototype from several angles. "As expected from a mad genius!"

"Hey, I'm not MAD. I'm a GENIUS." Joe sassed.

"Alright, SMART*SS. How does it work? And keep it in English please."

"The portal generator creates a portal to any digital world, like video games, cartoons, animes, and movies. But once you're inside, the digital content database is the one doing all the work. When you go through the portal, your physical being is transformed into a digital being, so you'll be a character in the database too. The opposite happens when you come back to reality. But don't worry! Digital beings can't come into our reality, 'cause they're not real. But that doesn't make it any less dangerous. We could get stuck in there if we're not careful."

"So, I can go into ANY cartoon?"

"As long as they have a database to load from, which most professionally produced digital content does."

"What about The Secret Trio? Did you find it's database?" Awesome asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, that doesn't exist," Joe replied. Awesome let out a pouty sigh. "You can still go into all three cartoons, one at a time," Joe suggested.

"Yeah, I guess..." She sighed.

Joe grabbed his laptop and faced it towards her, "I've already loaded up the three cartoons. You can create portals to switch cartoons anytime." The laptop's screen displayed the logo of Danny Phantom with the 'launch' button below it. The other two cartoons are loaded at the side.

"Wait, how am I gonna do that when the laptop's out here? I'm not hauling around a laptop in there." Awesome questioned.

"Well, you see... I made a remote device for that but..." He scratched the back of his head.

"You lost it, didn't you?" Awesome's turn to smirk.

He chuckled nervously in response. Then sighed and shrugged. "One of the ' _features_ ' of a remote control, I guess... I'll make an app for it. For now, just use this radio to tell me to create a portal. I'll be out here monitoring and fixing any bugs I find," Joe handed her a walkie-talkie that she attached to her belt. "Also, take this tracker so I can, you know... track you." He gave her a tiny microchip-looking thing.

"Alright, cool. But what if something goes wrong? Like, if I die in there?"

Joe lifted his index finger like a smart*ss and opened his mouth. There was silence for a moment. Then he finally let out a reply, "Uh..."

"Uh...!??"

"You should be brought back here... Or respawn if it's a video game... Just be careful, ok? It'll still hurt."

"It's a cartoon! Not a horror movie where everyone dies. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Awesome spoke seriously for once, giving him an assuring smile. He sighed in relief. "Mom." She added sarcastically. His relaxed expression quickly melted into an unamused look. She returned him a grin.

"Anyways... Which cartoon first?" He turned towards his laptop.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Awesome shouted as she posed like the Ninja. There was silence again.

"What?"

"Don't you watch 'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'? It's lit!" She did the bro hand gesture, or the shaka sign, if you will, with both hands.

"Seen it on tv once. It's about a ninja, right?"

"Abuden!?" _(A/N: Malaysian slang for 'duh!')_

Joe typed on his laptop. Shortly afterward, the circle patterns on the insides of the hexagon structure started glowing green. Then, they were like a bunch of lasers firing at the same time, creating a green swirling portal that faded into the landscapes of the cartoon.

"See you in a few hours?" Joe waved goodbye.

"Pssh! A few hours? I'll be in there for days!" She exclaimed.


	2. It's Ninja O'Clock!

_**CRASH** _

"Yes!" Randy shot up from his seat in the middle of class. His sudden outburst made everyone in class stared at him. He chuckled nervously and shrugged visibly. The awkward ordeal didn't last long as the whole class started to instinctively evacuate.

"Alright, students. You know the monster drill," Mrs. Driscoll ushered them out the classroom as she dragged the skeleton of Mr. Driscoll behind her. Then, she opened and closed the jaws of the skeleton and spoke in her 'Jerry's voice', "They should really rename that to robot drill now!" As she continued to do her own thing, Howard and Randy were long gone.

Howard walked alongside Randy with an unusually excited grin, "Man, I haven't skipped class since last week! One robot a week isn't gonna cut it, Cunningham!" He pulled Randy close by his collar and poked him in the shoulder as he spoke, "Tell that robot, to tell McFist, to send out robots to destroy you more often!" He released his best friend with a desperate shout at the last line.

"Already gonna, buddy!" Randy cheered excitedly before dashing to the boy's room and into a stall. Without delay, he pulled the Ninja Mask out from inside his jacket and put it on. Black and red strips of cloth wrapped around his limbs as the transformation created a red glow. After that, he burst out of the stall with the ninja suit on. "It's Ninja O'clock!"

"Smoke bomb!" The Norrisville Ninja made his entrance outside the school building. "Alright, robot! Let's enjoy this dance while it lasts!" He stretched.

_**ROAAAAR!**_ Saliva rained across the parking lot. So did shnasty breath! Ninja pinched his nose and fanned the air in front of him. It was then, he saw the robot he was supposed to fight. Or should I say monster? "What the juice? Bucky!?" Stanked Bucky towered before Ninja and threw a car at him. He leaped upwards, dodging it, and landed on it.

"MY CAR!" Principal Slimovitz cried from a window.

"H-how did you get stanked!? I defeated the Sorcerer!" His mind raced aloud.

An almost inaudible "Ding solo!" came from the beast. He scanned the vicinity for a quick moment and immediately charged at the band geek kids dressed in their blue uniform.

"Guess I'll worry about that later. Let's dance!" Ninja sprinted towards him and kicked him in the face with a "Ninja Kick", diverting his attention to him. Stanked Bucky, registering what was happening, raised his giant fists and tried to crush him. Ninja dodged each attack skillfully with several "Ninja Dodge", getting closer to him. At the last jab, he leaped upwards and swung around an incoming fist, allowing him to land on stanked Bucky's back. In the process, he wrapped his scarf around stanked Bucky's hand that was holding the dinger _(A/N: The stick that you hit the triangle with. They called it a dinger in the show. Totally doesn't sound like the D word at all!)_ , the stanked item. "Yee-haw! Giddy up Bucky!" He was riding him like a bull and the crowd cheered. Until Stanked Bucky did a front flip and landed on his back.

"Ow..." Ninja was imprinted into the ground. Stanked Bucky then lifted his fists high, ready to pawn him. The crowd gasped but he narrowed his eyes and smirked under his mask. Stanked Bucky thrust his fists down on him. At the very last second, he leaped out of the hole, took out his sword and swung it at the dinger in the stanked beast's hand. It accurately sliced the dinger in half, allowing pink stank to flow out of it and away, destanking Bucky. The victim sat up from the ground and shook his head. "Wha... What happened? Did I get stanked?" His question was greeted by everyone laughing at him. Confused, he looked down at himself. He was naked but fortunately covered by the remains of his torn blue uniform. He immediately ran away panicking, covering his crotch but leaving his butt exposed. All the while, everyone was laughing at the sight. Including Ninja himself.

The hero finished his laughter with a sigh, "Ah, some things never change." He commented before doing a front flip and landed in front of the cheering crowd, his scarf flowing majestically in the wind. Howard walked up to the crowd licking the gravy off his fingers and his lips.

"Huh?" A shine reflecting from an item on the ground caught his eye. He picked it up. "Hey, it's my Hero badge!" He showed the students his golden star badge that says 'Hero of The Day'. But no one seemed to care.

Instead, the band geeks were thanking Ninja for saving them and the students expressed their admiration towards him with cheers and compliments. One girl, in particular, Theresa Fowler, came up to Ninja and said, "That was so bruce, Ninja!" with the most genuine smile. This made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled back even though she couldn't see it, "Owh, pssh! It was nothing!" The world felt like it was at peace. But that feeling was interrupted when he noticed a senior-looking girl at the back of the crowd staring at them with a smirk. _Huh? Who's-_

His thought was interrupted by a ginger haired girl that he recognized as Heidi Weinerman. "S'up peeps! It's Heidi At School, coming at you live!" She stood next to Ninja, talking into the microphone in her hand. She was looking at someone holding a camcorder, Debbie Kang. Brushing away his previous thought, he waved at the camera, enjoying the attention. Typical Randy.

"So, Ninja. Did we or did we not witnessed you defeat the evil Sorcerer that was living under NHS and causing all the stanked monster attacks?" She pointed the mic towards Ninja.

"Indeed-erito you did!" He bragged proudly.

"Then how can you explain the stanked monster attack that happened just now?"

He jumped. He had no idea! _Could it be another case of Dickie? No, if the Sorcerer's gone, then so is his stank, right?_ He theorized in his mind. Everyone edged closer, anticipating the answer. "Uh... well, you see... I can explain that... It's a... uh..." He stuttered as sweat rolled down his face. "I'll be back with an explanation next time! Smoke bomb!" He finally blurted and smoke bombed away, leaving the crowd to cough and then groan in dissatisfaction.

"Smoooooth! One week before the next robot attack. No robot, no Ninja." Randy smirked as he watched over the crowd of students over the edge of the roof. They were all looking around for him with indistinct chatter before dispersing. "That should buy me some time."


	3. An Unlikely Ally

Red lights glowed through the edge of the door to the boy's toilets. Awesome stood at the door. "Well... This is happening. Boy's room, huh?" She slowly opened the door, peeking in. "No one, good." She stepped inside, feeling like a rebel living the thug life. All the doors of the stalls are opened and empty, except for one. The last stall on the left. She approached the stall. "Randy?" No response. _Could he be...?_ She pushed the stall door open. _Yup. He didn't even lock the door... Jesus..._

...

He was shloomped in the Nomicon. _(A/N: You thought he was taking a p*ss or sh*t, weren't you!? XD)_ The Nomicon laid in Randy's hands, glowing and buzzing. Awesome fangirled, "OMG. The NinjaNomicon! Wait, no. I should wait for Randy's premiss-" She reached out to the Nomicon, but it suddenly opened itself and shloomped her in, making her body fall limp on top of Randy.

Her consciousness was falling through elegant Japanese artworks of clouds. The 9 symbol lined the sky. "Holy sh*t!" Her eyes dilated when she saw the ground approaching fast. "Sh*t, sh*t, SH*T!" She tried to turn her body so she'd land feet first, and then roll forwards like those parkour animations you see in video games. Even without training, she successfully rolled forward and stopped with the superhero landing pose.

"Oh my GOD! That was BAD*SS!" She shouted to herself.

A gasp came from behind. She turned around to find Randy. "Randy! Hey! Big fan! I watched ALL the episodes of your- oh wait, that's right. You don't know about that," She trailed off.

"Hold the cheese! Howard's badge, girl from earlier, teenager, knows my name! It's the Sorceress!" He yelled in panic.

"T-teenager!!? I'll have you know I am technically a young adult!" Awesome sassed. "And also, I'm not the Sorceress! I mean, I'm not putting any love spell on you. Not that I'd want to, hehe..." She giggled to herself.

"I'm not falling for your tricks this time!" He yanked on the ninja mask. There was a red glow as ribbons of cloth wrapped itself around Randy's limps. Awesome flinched at the blinding glow.

"Ninja Kick!"

Upon hearing that, she immediately dodged to the left. **Whoosh!** That sent shivers down her spine. "Woah! That could have been my face! Anything but my face! It's not that pretty... But still!" The Ninja landed behind her. Now he took out his sword.

"Your face isn't the only thing you're gonna worry about! Ninja Leaping Slice!" He jumped up, a lens flare reflected off his sword.

**CLINK!** There was a clash of metal.

"What the juice!?" The Ninja was dumbstruck, locked in the clash of three swords. More specifically, two daggers versus one broadsword. He was pushed back a few feet with a thrust.

"I told you..." The dual dagger wielder snapped. "I'm not the Sorceress!" It was Awesome! _(A/N: Both noun and adjective! **Ba dum tsk** )_

"How did you!?"

"Anything's possible in the Nomicon." She smirked. A mirror appeared beside her, allowing her to examine her own ninja suit design. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a purple ribbon and she was wearing a black ninja suit with purple accents, somewhat similar to the Ninja's.

"Who are you?!" Ninja demanded and got into a defensive stance.

"She is an ally, Ninja." A deep, ancient voice came from the top of the waterfall. Then, a black and red figure leaped down, landing between Awesome and Ninja.

"First Ninja!" They both said in unison and sheathed their weapons.

"You know what? Imma call you Finja," Awesome stated. The young Ninja raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Greetings, Outsider. I apologize for the young Ninja's rash behavior. For we are currently under attack." Finja bowed in greeting. But not just any bow. A 90-degree bow!

"E-EH!?" She jumped at his behavior. The teen could only stare with his eyes wide as f*ck and jaw dropped, even through his mask.

"Clockwork informed me of another Outsider's arrival. We will need all the help we can get." Finja straightened.

"Wait a honking minute! If she's the Outsider, then how could she be our ally? She's the enemy!" Ninja protested.

"Outsider? What do you mean? And how do you know Clockwork?" She asked with arms crossed.

"I assume you are familiar with the three dimensions, the Ninja Dimension, the Dragon Dimension and the Ghost Dimension," Finja asked. Awesome nodded. He continued, "Our three dimensions are connected. And I am closely acquainted with Luong Lao Shi and Clockwork."

"So The Secret Trio IS canon! Hell yeah!" She mumbled.

"Who the what now?" Ninja did not recognize the dimensions nor the names.

Finja ignored the young teen and continued, "Recently, there were portals opened by Outside forces. That was how the Sorceress escaped The Land of Shadows."

"Wait, woah, there were portals opened by Outside forces?" Awesome repeated in hopes of understanding the situation.

"Oh sh... He's right!" Joe's voice came through her walkie-talkie, which she promptly picked up from her belt. "I'm looking at the logs file right now and a lot of portals were opened before you even went in! That's why my portal remote was missing! Someone took it and went in! Over!"

"It was he, who allowed the escape of the Sorceress and the villain of the Ghost Dimension," Finja added.

"There's someone else in here!? And he's releasing the villains!? Why would he..." Awesome paused. "I guess he wanted new seasons like me..." She whispered to Joe.

"How did you know we can trust her?" Ninja asked the elder one, interrupting Awesome's thoughts.

Finja paused and stared at her for a moment. "Guts." He replied simply. She looked at herself. She still has her own design of the ninja suit on.

"Guts? Since when do you go with your guts?" Ninja raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic tone.

"Alright..." Awesome took off her mask, the cloth unwrapped itself from her limbs. "My name's Awesome Kick, and the guy on the walkie is Joe, one of my best friends." She extended her hand.

Ninja did the same, reverting back to Randy, and shook her hand. "Randy Cunningham. I'm the-"

"Freshman chosen to become the Norrisville Ninja for the next 4 years. I know." She smirked.

He widened his eyes at her again. "I was just going to say 'the Ninja'."

~~~~~~~~~~

After their introduction, they exchanged information. Awesome told them that Outsiders may possess knowledge of their world, depending on the 'research' they did. She also told them that she had done a lot of 'research' on the three worlds, so she's pretty knowledgeable. Outsiders should also possess a device or an alternate way to create portals to different dimensions, defining them as interdimensional beings. Then, the cartoon characters told the Outsiders how the other Outsider, dubbed Bad Guy, released not only the Sorceress but Dark Danny, AKA Dan, from Danny Phantom, as well. Dan managed to escape Clockwork, steal the Infi-Map from Frostbite and his people and went through a portal to the Dragon Dimension. Now the ghost gang is tracking him down in that dimension.

Joe also mentioned he was watching the whole situation like a TV show, but still, with some occasional static as the machine still needed tweaking. He also mentioned that he can switch between inside and outside the Nomicon, and commented about Awesome's body lying on top of Randy's. But the topic was switched back to the Bad Guy by Awesome.

"So what are we gonna do about Bad Guy?" She spoke into her walkie.

"I think I know who that might be but I can't be sure. Let's just hope he's not a spy or the police. Because we could be in big trouble if this project gets leaked! Over." Joe sounded tense through the walkie.

"Relaaaaaax! We're fineeeeee. I'll try to track this guy down and get some answers. And if he decides to come out of cartoon world, he'll have to go through you. We got this!" Awesome reassured him.

"We'll see what happens next. Be careful with this Bad Guy, Awesome. He might be hostile. I'll be ready with a portal out here. Over and out."

"Alright, bye." She finished and turned towards the cartoon characters.

"We humbly thank you for your help, Awesome." Finja bowed one final time. "With your help, we will be able to undo the Bad Guy's evil doings and bring balance to all of our dimensions. You two should go now." He turned towards Randy, "You are needed in class."

"Aw, wonk!" Randy exclaimed disappointedly. After he finished his sentence, both of them were sucked out by a hole in the ground. Then, they were back in reality. Well, cartoon reality. There were a flash and a camera shutter sound. _**AW HELL NO!**_ Howard was stood at the stall door holding his phone. He jumped when he noticed they were awake.

"HOWARD!!!" Both of them shouted in unison.

"Wow, you two might as well be married."

"SHE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY MOM!" Randy shouted.

"WHAT THE FUU!!? WHAT HAPPENED TO 'TEENAGER'??"

"Keep it down! We can't be caught skipping class!" Howard gestured for them to be quiet.

Awesome quickly snatched the phone from his hand and lifted it high up so Howard's stubby little hands can't reach it. She has never pressed the delete button so hard. She handed it back with a sigh of relief.

"Aw, man... Never get to do anything interesting around here..." He pouted. "Who are you anyway?"

"Awesome Kick. I'm here to help with hero business." Awesome looked around. "I was hoping that I'll get powers to help... No ninja mask for me?"

"Sorry, but there's only one ninja mask in existence." An orange-brown haired and handlebar-mustached man leaned on the doorway of the boy's restroom. His head was down, blocking his eyes with his fedora. Then, he dramatically looked up as a western-ish sound played for dramatic effect.

"Who's that?" Howard blurted, ruining the atmosphere with a record scratch sound effect.

"Uh, the school bus driver? Duh!" Randy told Howard. "Wait, how do you know about the ninja mask?" Randy realized. But when they turned back to the doorway, he was gone. "Huh? What the juice!?"

"Damn, he really does live up to his name, the Creep." Awesome introduced.


	4. Kang and The Stank

At NHS, there was another stanked attack. This time, Debbie Kang got stanked and she was trashing the library.

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja made an entrance. "Debbie, I don't know what made you vulnerable but it can't be good. I mean, you're Debbie! You only get upset about Mexican Death Bears!"

The stanked hedgehog monster roared and threw a bookshelf at him. Ninja dodged it by wall running on some nearby bookshelves. Stanked Debbie threw more obstacles and debris at him. He dodged and sliced the incoming projectiles with his trusty sword.

"Maybe she failed another exam. That's what happened last time," Awesome suggested from the sidelines, leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Why aren't you helping?"

"I don't have a ninja mask," She whisper-shouted. "Besides, this isn't a boss fight, it's Debbie Kang. 'Uncle Randal can handle the scandal' remember?" She smirked.

The ninja glared at her, "You know too much about me."

"Whatever you guys, I'm grabbing myself more gravy fries at the caf'. With Cunningham's money." Howard waved some cash in his hand.

"Hey! That's mine- I mean, that boy's money!" Ninja complained but he already ran off.

"Yup, that's Howard alright," Awesome commented.

Ninja sighed, then yelled, "Ninja Search for Debbie's Bag!" Ninja sprinted across the library, doing exactly what he announced while dodging the monster's attacks. Finally, on a chair, he found her bag and started rummaging through it. "Phone, homework, book about Mexican Death Bears... Failed test paper!" He announced, holding it high. Just then, an old desktop screen flew and knocked him off the table, making him drop the stanked item. Ninja quickly recovered but to his disappointment, the test paper had blended in with a whole floor of papers. "Oh, are you honking kidding me!?" He took out his sword and started stabbing the papers one by one as Stanked Debbie charged at him. That moment appeared to be going slow motion. Sweat rolled down Ninja's forehead. Footsteps boomed louder and louder as the hedgehog monster approached.

"The fu-?" Awesome mumbled. She could see anime lines insinuating the speed of the monster's movement. "Anime lines? GASP! I have doodle vision like Randy does! Except they are more like sketches..." She looked up and saw sketches of arrows forming around the sprinklers on the ceiling, pointing to it. Then she turned her attention to the wall beside the door. There was a fire alarm switch. Sketches circled it and drew exclamation marks over it.

The fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers activated in the library. The water wetting the papers on the floor, causing them to tear. Water flowed onto the floor as Debbie decreased in size and destanked. After that, the fire alarm suddenly turned off, from somewhere else, by someone else. Suspicious, Awesome hid between bookshelves. Pink stank swirled away from the torn remains of a piece of paper. "Pink stank! That's it! After it-" The Ninja was suddenly cut off by a mic in his face. "Ho boy..." He backed off.

"Ninja! You're back! Now, will you tell us your answer to the question?" Heidi was quick to ask. The cameraman, Debbie, already got up, started rolling and a small audience gathered. Awesome's suspicions were correct, "Looks like this was a setup to lure the Ninja out. These two must be desperate!"

"Haha... What question? I don't know what you're talking about! Haha... Listen, I gotta go-" He stuttered with his eyes darting around. He stopped when he saw Awesome sneaking out of the library. She gave him a wave and pointed to herself.

"The question from this morning! The one about how there are still-"

Heidi was abruptly interrupted by the Ninja. "Oh! That question! Riiiiiight!" He put his elbow on Heidi's shoulder and did an 'ok' sign with his other hand while nodding profusely.

"Real smooth, Randy," Awesome muttered before wasting no time running after the stank. She chased it through the hallways and out the window. It swirled through the holes on the sewers lid. "The sewers, of course it has to be the sewers," She sighed, pried open the lid and jumped in. She continued through the sewers. Then, it started slowing down and turned into a corner. Quietly, she hid around the corner, observing the stank. _I feel so Assassin's Creed right now._ She thought to herself.

Then, a feminine roar of frustration came from around the corner, shaking the sewers with its echos. "Curse you, Ninja!" _The Sorceress! Now we know where she's hiding and we can take her down!_

**Splash**... A quiet splashy footstep came from the corner behind the Outsider.

There was utter silence for a moment. Suddenly, a huge cloud of stank burst out of the corner in front of her and it began to fill the sewers' hallways. Awesome ran, towards the sound that gave away her presence. She turned the corner and caught Debbie hiding behind it. "Debbie!? Ugh, should've known cartoon logic doesn't work on you." She whispered the last sentence. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question! Unless... YOU are the Ninja!" She pointed at Awesome.

"Ugh! Journalists!" She facepalmed herself. Suddenly, a blast of stank hit her from behind, knocking her onto Debbie. "Ow... That hurt more than it seemed on screen..." She tried to get off of Debbie but a giant hand made of stank grabbed them and held them in mid-air, facing them towards... the Sorceress. Awesome's arms are free but she's still in her grasp. She struggled as hard as she can while Debbie had the look of shock and terror etched on her face.

"Where is the Ninja!" The Sorceress growled at them.

"Behind you." Awesome answered. She immediately looked behind her but there was nothing there. Awesome took the opportunity to grab the camera hanging from Debbie's neck and pointed it towards the Sorceress. "And the Stupid and Ugly Award goes to-" She announced, prompting the foe to turn back around. "The Sorcer-*ss!" The camera flashed at her before she could even blink. The villain shrieked and covered her eyes, dropping the two girls. They ran back the way they came.

"That felt good!" Awesome chuckled as she ran. Debbie gave her a panicked, skeptical face in response. The good feeling soon faded as the stank followed them and was gaining on them.

"What are you waiting for!? Ninja up or something!" Debbie shouted at her.

"I'm not the Ninja! Why would you even think I'm the Ninja!? He's clearly a guy and a freshman! I'm not even in school anymore!"

"But you're-"

"Let's focus on not getting stanked for now!" Awesome interrupted her. The stank was right behind them. But they were also almost at the ladder that led out of the sewers. "You first! Climb!" The young adult instructed. Debbie didn't hesitate. Awesome climbed after her. But she felt her leg getting pulled down. With a gasp, she clung to the ladder and looked down. It was the stank. It was swirling up her body. She tried to pull away as it traveled further up and engulfed her entirely.

"Ninja Air Fist!" A gust of wind blew from the hole on the ceiling, blowing the stank away. Awesome felt the grip on her leg disappeared so she quickly continued climbing. She was finally out. "Holy balls, that was close!" But it wasn't over yet. Stank shot out the hole and landed on the ground in front of them. It cleared, revealing the Sorcer-*ss. "Hey uh, I sort of triggered her with some insults but you'll be fine!" Awesome whispered to Ninja.

"Wait what?!"

"Now or never, Ninja!" She shouted as she dragged Debbie away to safety.


	5. The Battle of Norrisville High

The sky was filled with stank. The emergency alarm was on once again because a dangerous enemy was on the premises. Everyone was evacuated except the Norrisville Ninja who was battling the foe. Awesome made sure Debbie was evacuated with the others and snuck back to the battlefield with a portal. Some parts of the school buildings were already destroyed. She hid behind some debris, observing the fight. Ninja and Sorceress traded blows. "Now this looks like a boss fight."

"Oh hey, it's you!" Howard stood behind another pile of debris. "You gotta help Ninja! What's the plan?"

"How the hell are you so conveniently stood there!?"

"Cartoon logic, Awesome. Over." Joe said through the walkie.

The Sorceress released a fury of stank attacks at Ninja. He blocked them all with his sword, getting pushed back with each attack. Then, she charged up her stank and shot it at him. This time, blocking wasn't enough. Ninja was sent flying back a few feet, his sword landed far from him. He tried to get up but was visibly in pain. The Sorceress conjured up a sword, approaching him. "For 800 years, you've kept my love away from me... Now you've vanquished him forever! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" She lifted her sword up high.

"Hey, Sorcer-*ss!" Awesome shouted. The Sorceress turned her attention towards the Outsider and Howard. "Eat ectoplasm, biiiiiich!" She slurred the swear word. With that, they fired their newly acquired ghost hunting guns at her. Two ectoplasmic rays struck her and sent her flying away. "Nice shot, Howard!" Awesome complimented him for being useful for once.

"Video games." He bragged.

"Same."

"Sorceress! Too powerful!" Ninja said as they helped him up. "Woah. Where the cheese did you get that?" He pointed at the guns when he saw them.

"Another dimension, thanks to 'the guy in the chair'."

"That's me. Over." Joe bragged through the walkie.

"You ok?" Awesome asked Ninja as he stood up.

"Yeah. But how am I gonna beat the Sorceress!? I barely beat the Sorcerer!"

"Dammit, if only I have a ninja mask or any other powers! Then I could help! But there's only one mask in existence? Ugh, I guess we have to do this the old-fashioned way..." She mumbled and sighed. "When you beat the Sorcerer, you united his human form with his evil form. But I have no idea where the Sorceress's human form is!" She stated.

"Maybe the Nomicon knows!" He took out the book from his ninja suit.

"Look out!" Howard screamed while pointing at the incoming Sorceress who's wielding a sword. The Outsider and Howard started firing their guns at her. She dodged and blocked the rays, approaching them fast. Meanwhile, Ninja threw the book at their feet and used his scarf to retrieve his sword just in time to block the enemy's sword from slicing them. "Ninja Rage!" Ninja's suit inverted colors and set ablaze. The blade of his sword also set on fire. Then they started trading blows again. "The Nomicon! We'll keep her busy!" Ninja said before another clash of swords.

"We!?" Howard shouted.

"Yeah, we! You're just gonna leave me hanging!?"

"Alright, fine! But you're paying the next time we go to Greg's Game Hole!" Howard started blasting the enemy with his ecto-gun.

Awesome grabbed the book, ran into the school and shloomped in the Nomicon. She landed beside the waterfall again. "Nomicon, do you know where the Sorceress's human form is!?" The Nomicon only showed her a scroll of how Finja banished the evil entity to The Land of Shadows.

"Ok? That doesn't answer the question! I already knew that! And here I thought I'd be the first to have a sneak peek of season 3. If there is gonna be one." She paced back and forth, thinking out loud. "Land of Shadows? Her human form can't be there. Both forms cannot exist in the same dimension. I know there are eight other dimensions, but they never even mentioned the names..."

Then, words made of clouds started to form in the sky. It read "When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force"

"A mightier force? We don't have a mightier force. I don't have powers- Wait... That's right! Now you're speaking my language!" She said before she shloomped out of the Nomicon.

"Awesome! Above you!" Joe's voice shouted from her walkie. She looked up. Huge blocks of concrete were falling from the ceiling.

"JESUS F*CK!" She dived forwards, dodging the falling debris. The concrete crumbled into pieces on the floor behind her. She rolled onto her side to see the pile of death. She chuckled breathlessly and lied on her back. "F*ck man... Why is it so dangerous in cartoons!?"

"You tell me, young lady! You almost died!" A female voice came from the walkie. It was Issho, another best friend.

"I'll live! Right, Joe?"

"Mm-hm. I triple checked the codes. But still. Don't die. It'll hurt. Over." Joe confirmed.

"Wanna join, gurl?" Awesome got up from the ground.

"Would love to, but I haven't finished watching Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja yet. Don't want spoilers. Next time."

"Alright then. I got a Sorcer-*ss to kick!" Awesome sprinted towards the sound of battle.

The battle was brought into the main lobby of the school. Ninja and Howard were blasting the Sorceress away with ninja spells and ghost rays. Awesome ran up to the ninja gang, "Guys! I have an idea!"

"Oh thank cheese! What did the Nomicon say?" Howard panted, tired from running and dodging the Sorceress's attacks.

"When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force."

"A mightier force? The Tengu stone?" Ninja asked, sending out an Air Fist towards the Sorceress in the distance.

"Judging from the last time you guys used it to fight the Sorcerer, it won't be enough." She tossed the book back to Ninja. He put it back into his suit.

"Then where the cheese are we supposed to find a mightier force!?" Howard snapped.

"We don't need to. We make her NOT a mighty enemy!" She grabbed her ghost ray gun from her belt and joined Ninja.

"Great! Now she sounds just like the Nomicon!" Howard threw his hands in the air before joining too.

"Her power balls! It's the source of her powers!" She explained.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Ninja realized. "Cover me! I'm going for those balls!" He announced dramatically.

"Ha! Good luck with that, Ninja!" The Sorceress smirked and unleashed a blast to the ceiling above them, causing the ceiling to crack and fall towards Howard.

"Howard! Look out!" Ninja dashed toward the screaming boy. He tackled him away from harm and they landed into a pile.

"Phew... Thanks, Ninja..." Howard huffed. But immediately started screaming again when he saw the Sorceress beginning charging up a stank attack.

Meanwhile, Awesome snuck around her to get closer. But the foe suddenly turned around with the charged stank in her hands. She released it in the form of electric shocks. "OH FUC-" She booked it towards the attacker through the electric shower. Some of them almost struck her before she got close enough to fire the ecto-gun at her face. The Sorceress shrieked and stumbled back, giving Ninja the chance to cut the ribbon holding the balls together as a necklace. The ribbon of balls dropped to the floor with a loud glass thud. "My pearls!" The Sorceress cried, going after the balls. Awesome grabbed one end of the ribbon and ran but was stopped by the villain grabbing the other end. Awesome shouted as she tugged at the ribbon, "Joe, open a portal to the Land of Shadows!" A portal opened behind the Sorceress shortly after.

"I got this! Ninja Kick!" Ninja jumped towards her with a dive kick. But the Sorceress put out her hand and sent out a beam at him, even without touching the power balls. It struck him, knocking him onto the wall, cracking it. "I don't got this..." He slid down the wall.

"Nice try, Ninja. But I came prepared. I've cast a spell that bound my pearls to me!" The Sorceress then conjured up lightning bolts around her and Awesome, keeping the boys from getting close. "Now release MY Chaos Pearls, Outsider!" She shot a lightning bolt at Awesome. She narrowly dodged it, and almost lost grip of the ribbon.

"Al-f*cking-right! Two can play this game!" She grabbed a power ball. The power rushed through her arm and made her eyes glowed purple, like the color of power balls. Lightning gathered around the ball she was holding as she fired a beam at the Sorceress, knocking her back. "ARG!" She disappeared into the portal. But a second later, she shot back out at Awesome, tackling her.

Awesome flew backward and fell on her back, releasing the power balls. The power balls landed beside the Tengu Stone in the ground.

The Sorceress chuckled evilly, "Fools! I cannot be banished without them! Now come to me, my pearls!" The Sorceress reached out her hand and called out. The power balls started rattling. Suddenly, it flew towards her. Ninja jumping in and grabbed the ribbon. He dug his heels into the floor as he fought the power balls' pull. Howard rushed in to help, stopping the powers balls dead in its track. Just then, Awesome sat up rubbing her head with a groan and saw the situation. She had a plan.

"Ninja, the Sorcerer's Key..." She groaned through the pain.

"We need a distraction first!" He replied, still pulling on the ribbon.

Awesome let out a sigh, "I guess it's time for round two." She got up and lunged towards the power balls. She grabbed it and power rushed through her once again. She fired another beam at the foe. The said foe dodged and charged towards the Outsider.

Ninja quickly used the opportunity to turn the key in the Tengu Stone, making the ground open up and revealing the chasm. "AK, the power balls!"

But Awesome didn't take any action. She stood her ground as the enemy charged at her. She sent out several electric beams at her when the foe got close. The Sorceress waved to the side and the beam obeyed, striking the floor beside her. After that, she grabbed the power balls and fired her own electric beams to counter the Outsider's. Electricity surrounded them as they fought. But the Sorceress smirked. Her beams grew more intense, overtaking Awesome's. Awesome did her best to fight back. But it was no use.

"Ninja Ring!" Ninja slingshot a sharp round ring from his scarf. The ring sliced through the air and electricity towards the power balls. The beams suddenly stopped as the two fell back. The power balls were rolling away in various directions. The Sorceress held up the ribbon that once held the balls in place. It was cut. Awesome sat up with the other part of it in her hand.

The Sorceress scowled, "Curse you for ruining my lovely necklace!" She held out her hand at Awesome. Electricity gathered at her palm, making the Outsider try to scramble to her feet, but couldn't. The beam fired from her claws. Unable to dodge, Awesome covered herself in her right arm. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find the enemy just as confused.

"Holy cheese, I can't believe that worked!" Ninja stood victoriously with a foot on the Tengu Stone and the Sorcerer's Key in hand. The ground was closed up and the power balls were nowhere to be found.

"No! NO! My pearls! My power!" The Sorceress tried to use her magic, but nothing happened. She charged at Ninja with her pointy fingers. At the last second, Ninja leaped up and uppercut kicked the Sorceress into the air. He landed after a backflip in the air.

"Kobe!" Joe shouted through the walkie and a portal opened in the ground. The Sorceress fell into the yellow swirling portal and disappeared. "Goal! Over," Joe cheered.

"Yeah! Eat that Sorceress!" Howard shouted at the portal on the ground. But then sharp teethed, noodle-like, yellow and brown striped creatures shot out of the portal. "AHHHHH!" Howard stumbled onto the ground and shuffled back as the creatures shot towards their victim.

"Ninja Slice!" Ninja slashed them with his sword. The tentacles retreated back into the portal. Even the cut off pieces wormed their way back. Finally, the portal closed and Howard sighed with a "Phew..." Then he held up two fingers and pointed them at his own eyes, and then at Ninja's, cycling between them, "You guys didn't see that..."

"Oh, don't worry... I actually didn't see that..." Awesome struggled to stand up.

Ninja rushed to help her up, "AK, you good? The thing with the power balls back there, you almost lost control."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I thought I could take her." She stood up with his aid.

"We cool. The same thing happened to me and I thought I could take Evil Julian."

"But I ended up getting pawned!" Howard snapped at Ninja.

"I said I was sorry..." He shrugged back. "But what's important now, is that we did it!" Ninja smiled at his friends through the mask. Awesome could tell.

"Bro! We didn't just did it! We wonked up the Sorceress's evil plan and showed her who's boss!" Howard bragged aloud. "By we, I meant mostly me and Ninja. But hey, you and Joe helped too." He shrugged.

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed on the walkie. "Is he always like this? Over."

Awesome rolled her eyes, "Yup, typical Howard."

"No, Awesome, Joe, you helped us a honking lot! Thank you." Ninja bowed at her like Finja did.

"Woah! No need for that! Just helping the Norrisville Ninja out, ya know?" She shrugged, grinning.

"Yeah man, I know I complained, but that's too much respect, haha. I didn't even do much. Over." Joe stated.

"Now that that's taken cared of, does this mean we get to travel to the other dimensions?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Probably. Wait till you team up with Danny Phantom and the American Dragon! You guys would be honking BRUCE together!" Awesome cheered.


	6. Bitter Union

"Who's Danny Phantom and the American Dragon?" Ninja asked.

"Are they like, Ninjas too?" Howard added.

"Nope. But they are heroes like you, Ninja. About the same ages too. You boys have a lot in common! Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton! He's half human, half ghost, and the protector of Amity Park. The American Dragon, AKA Jake Long, is the official protector of America! But he's just starting out with New York City." Awesome explained.

"Holy cheese! A ghost and a dragon!? That's so honking BRUCE!" Ninja cheered.

"Half a ghost, actually." Howard corrected.

"But still way brucer than a ninja!"

"Come on, don't be so modest. Ninjas are cool in their own way! I'll even let you in on a little secret. You're my favorite out of the three of you." The Outsider winked.

"Is it because he has purple hair? Over." Joe asked with a sarcastic tone.

"One of the reasons." She replied with a grin.

"But ghosts and dragons can fly." Howard blurted behind her.

"Howard..." She facepalmed.

Ninja smirked, "Flying's bruce. But they can't do Ninja spells like this-" He was interrupted by the buzzing of Nomicon. He took it out of his suit, "Alright, I'll show you IN the Nomicon!" He took off his mask, reverting back.

"Cool, but you go ahead first, I'll return these ecto-guns," Awesome picked up the guns. With a nod from Randy, he shloomped into the Nomicon.

"Care to do the honors, Joe?" She spoke.

"Like anyone else could do it. Over."

After that, a portal opened in the wall. Awesome peered through the portal. No one was there in the basement again. "Hm, nobody's home again. Must be tracking down Dan. Guess he's our next target." She went through the portal and put the gun back where she found them. She took a quick glance around. The lab looked... different? The place was a bit messy. The ghost portal doors were left open but it was not switched on. "That's weird? Has it always been that big? It's been a while since I last watched Danny Phantom." Awesome looked around again and noticed the stairs going up wasn't there. "Wait a minute..." She muttered.

"Hey, Kick! What's taking so long?" Howard shouted from the portal. "Hurry up so we can get out of here and get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Of course you are." She began walking to the portal, realizing where she was. "Joe, you opened a portal to Vlad's basement instead of the Fenton's, you sausage!" She spoke into her walkie and shook her head.

"Who? I'm sorry, I haven't watched this ever since I was a kid. I just typed in 'Ghost Lab' in the destination and used the first suggestion that popped up. Over."

"You know! Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius! The nastiest villain in the show?"

"I appreciate the compliment." A man's voice came from behind Awesome. Before she could react, an arm wrapped around her neck tightly, making her drop the walkie-talkie. Another hand appeared at the corner of her eye. It was glowing with pink ectoplasmic energy. She knew then who it belonged to. Vlad Plasmius.

"So... which one of you is the goody-two-shoes Ninja? Or perhaps the Dragon?" His voice sounded raspy and dry like he was thirsting for revenge. Well, he did f*ck himself over by revealing his true identity to the whole ghost dimension. And he blames Danny for it. As the scene unfolded, Howard could only watch in horror. _Sh*t! Randy's still sloomped in the Nomicon! This is not good..._ Awesome's mind raced.

"I think you got the wrong person. Ninja? Dragon? Really? I've heard of Danny Phantom but not the Ninja or the Dragon!" Awesome bluffed. But that made Vlad growl and throw her on the floor. Hard. "AGH! Sh*t, dude!" She groaned.

"Don't EVER mention his name at my presence! I don't care which one of you is the ninja or the dragon! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" He charged up pink ghost rays with both his hands and aimed at Howard. Screams came from the teen as he covered his head with his arms.

"Close the portal!" Awesome shouted. The rays finally shot at Howard. But the portal closed just in time before they rays went through. But something happened. The ghost rays zapped what's left of the portal, creating sparks, before finally exploding. This blew both the ghost and Outsider back a few feet. Leaving a smoking mark on the ground where the portal once was. Vlad, angered, got up to confront the Outsider, but she already took cover behind the counters.

"Do you really think you can escape me?" He started tossing around tables and other lab equipment, trying to find her. Then he came across the walkie-talkie on the floor. He picked it up in his hand, "An Outsider portal, is it? That would mean my ghost ray had just put your portal creator out of commission. Very good... We don't want you escaping too, now would we, girl?" He crushed it in his hand with an evil grin.

"F*ck..." Awesome whispered as she peeked from behind a counter. She hid back behind it. "Joe, this fruit loop's breaking the fourth wall and I don't like it! Please show me he's lying..." She waited for a portal to open.

A lab equipment flew and bounced off the counter she was hiding behind, startling her. "Why don't you make this easier for the both of us! I know you're powerless! If you had powers, you would've attacked me by now." Vlad continued his rampaging search through the lab, tossing and destroying furniture and equipment.

"Ok, priority number one, GET POWERS." Awesome whispered to herself. Then she started going from cover to cover. Stealthing closer to the ghost portal. "Thank god for stealth video games." She surveyed the area. The portal's switches and controls panel were on the counter in front of the entrance. But her focus was the red on-off-lever. She hid behind that counter until Vlad had his back turned away and pulled the lever. The ghost portal fired up with electricity sparking inside, alerting Vlad. Awesome entered the chamber of the machine as it roared into life. But it suddenly fried and died back down again.

"What the!?" Awesome looked around frantically. Unlike the Fenton's ghost portal, there is no on-off-button inside for her to push in order to reactivate the portal. She was interrupted by a hand grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the wall at the back of the chamber.

"Nice attempt, girl. But I suppose there are limitations to you Outsider's knowledge."

The Outsider clawed at his hand, trying to make him at least loosen his grip. " **He** did the same thing." Vlad's words made her widened her eyes. He examined Awesome as she struggled against his grip, "But unfortunately for you, the ghost portal was broken after his use and he escaped. If it weren't for him, you would have gained ghost powers and escaped instead! But I suppose, technically speaking, I've not lost anything... Now YOU are going to be my pawn." He grinned evilly at Awesome and took her out of the ghost portal. He pinned her on an examination table, shackling her arms and waist to it, and finally releasing her throat.

She gasped for air and coughed before demanding, "What are you doing!?"

"Testing out an experiment of mine." He grins evilly before floating towards the counters at the side. More specifically, a test tube spinner on said counter. He retrieved a vial of pink liquid and loaded it into a syringe gun. Without warning, he injected it into Awesome's neck. It felt thick, like it wasn't completely liquid.

"Agh! W-what the hell! What did you just do to me!?" She struggled.

"I've read of your kind... You're not like us... You're... shall we say, a formidable opponent. As evident by his immediate adaptation to his newly gained ghost powers." He went back to working on computers at the side. The screens showed a bunch of codes, math equations, and pictures of overlapping DNA. "Perhaps you know of my cloning attempts of Daniel?"

"If you're trying to pull that sh*t again, you got the wrong person!"

"Yes..." He paused. "If I'm trying to clone Daniel..." He chuckled evilly. "This time, with the perfect host and my ectoplasm... Nothing can go wrong..."

"You... f*cking... CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" He held Awesome down by the neck. His hand glowed pink and a surge of pain flowed through her. It was the Ghost Stinger move. Awesome screamed and struggled until it stopped. The pain lingered as she breathed heavily. "Still conscious? My, my, you Outsiders are so durable!" After finishing his sentence, he chuckled evilly as he loaded another vial into the syringe gun.

*Clink* The sound of glass containers rattling came from the desk at the other end of the lab. Suspicious, Vlad put the syringe gun down onto the nearby desk and went to investigate. Awesome took the opportunity to struggle more. But the steel restraint didn't even budge. She threw her head back in despair. Then, there was a slight chill running down her spine and she let out a small breath of cold air through her mouth. The first thing that came to mind was ghosts. Awesome shot her head back up, but nothing was there. Nothing was different about the lab. There was only eerie silence as she scanned every nook and cranny for the cause of the chill. Suddenly, a thought occurred. "Wait... Did I just...?"

"That'll be yer ghost sense, lass!" An elderly man's voice said beside her, making her jump. "But lookie like it's a wee bit weak there," The source of the voice was an old, short, chubby ghost with a red robe and a cheese hat. He examined her closer, scratching his chin.

"Dairy King? You still live here? I thought Vlad had chased you away or something?" Awesome asked.

"Oh, he did, that meanie. But then I heard he's stranded in space so I came back! This is my home first, don't ya know!" He answered with a Wisconsin accent as the Outsider struggled to break free of the steel restraints. Finally, she concentrated. A few seconds later, her right arm went invisible. No, intangible. At this, Awesome quickly tried to budge again, but it seemed the restraints were ghost proof as well, prompting a sigh of defeat from her. "Let me help ya there, lass!" Dairy King pressed a button on the control panel with his ice cream cone staff. Awesome's restraint unshackled and she got up. "No need to thank me! You and your friend just make sure he leaves my castle alone." He winked. Awesome smiled back and nodded.

"You!" That dreaded voice shouted. "That's it! This time I'll make sure you never come back!" Vlad fired a charged ghost ray at the old ghost. Fortunately, Awesome stepped in front of him and absorbed the hit with her arms. With a bit of a struggle, she managed to redirect it towards the desk at the side, destroying it along with Vlad's experiment. "No! My work!" The villain snapped and glared at the Outsider.

The mentioned Outsider got into a fighting stance on the ground with fists glowing with purple ectoplasmic energy, "Finally, powers! Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Kick his bottom back to space, lass! I'm rootin' for ya, don't ya know!" Dairy King floated and phased into the ceiling as he cheered for her.


	7. Overshadowed

"Giving your enemy ghost powers? What exactly are you planning, Vlad." Awesome stood her ground.

"Why, it's simple. Revenge. And with such a strong minion. But first, you need to be taught a lesson!" Vlad snapped with his fists glowing with pink ectoplasmic energy as well.

"Thanks for the compliment, but what makes you think I'll listen to you!?" She lifted up her hand and aimed it at him. Purple energy gathering at her palm.

"I'm glad you asked," He smirked and held up his hand which glowed pink. Awesome was going to shoot a ghost ray at him but she felt her body moving on its own. Her arm forcefully lowered itself. Her knees bent so she was kneeling down. She tried to move but couldn't make much difference. The ghost villain came over smirking. "Ah, the satisfaction of superiority." He crouched down to her level and lifted up her chin to face him. "Just try and stop me, girl." He smirked cockily.

"Gladly." She forced her hand to grab his arm and focused. A purple electric shock covered his body as it's his turn to yell in pain. He pulled away shortly after with a scowl. His control faded away for a second but immediately came back.

"There will be consequences!"

"Bring it, mother f*cker!"

He swung his fist back, his fist glowing with pink ecto-energy. Oh sh*t! That's an Energy Strike attack! Awesome struggled to gain control of her limbs. He swung his fist towards her as she braced for impact. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a red tail wrapped around Vlad's arm and pulled him back. "You know you shouldn't hit girls, right?" The tail's owner spoke. It was a red dragon with green spikes, the American Dragon!

Vlad growled, made his arm intangible and pulled away. But the dragon's tail was still wrapped around his arm. "What?" He gasped. Jake flew up and swung his tail away, throwing Vlad against the wall. After that, Vlad got up and into a battle stance. "What is the meaning of this!? Where is the ghost boy!?"

"He's not available right now. So you answer to the American Dragon!" Jake pointed to himself with his thumbs. Vlad responded by charging at him with his fist glowing. He swung at Jake but the Kung Fu trained dragon blocked. He then countered with a roundhouse kick. But Vlad flew backward, dodging the kick. Meanwhile, Awesome gradually gain more and more control of her limbs as the villain concentrated on the battle. Then, Vlad duplicated himself into four, surrounding Jake. Awesome gasped, "I've seen this move!"

The Vlads all aimed their palms at Jake, ecto-energy charging up at their palms. Jake, confused, didn't know which one to attack. By then, Awesome had gained full control of her body and her instincts kicked in. Two white rings surrounded her at waist level and moved horizontally away from each other, changing her form.

Awesome flew up beside Jake and focused, creating an ecto-force field around them. The four pink rays hit the forcefield from all four directions, burning it as they try to penetrate. She struggled to keep her focus. The forcefield started cracking under the pressure, making the Vlads smirk. "Duck!" She suddenly shouted and made the forcefield disappear. They ducked, the four rays shot over their heads, striking the four Vlads with their own rays. Three of them were sucked back into one of them as he rubbed the sore on his head. "Grrrr! That's it! Play time's over!" Vlad then turned invisible. Awesome felt being overshadowed again.

"Jake! He's overshadowing me!" She grabbed her hand that's glowing with ecto-energy, trying to hold it back. Vlad made her fire a charged ghost ray at Jake. It hit him, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. "S-sorry!" But it didn't stop there. Her body charged at Jake, arms pinning him down on the ground. "Gah! I can't stop it!" She groaned, resisting the ghost's control.

Vlad's evil laughter filled the room. "An Outsider... In MY control! Nothing can stop me now!"

"You weren't mind controlled before! How'd you make 'em stop?" Jake asked.

"He got distracted!"

"Distract him, huh? Alright, I can do that!"

"Ha! Good luck finding me, Dragon!" Vlad's voice echoed everywhere.

"Nah, dude. Don't need it!" Jake looked around the air. His eyes widen with a smirk, indicating he had found his target. He breathed fire at a certain direction. "Argh!" Vlad was hit and turned visible. His control of Awesome disappeared. So she took the opportunity and shot another charged ghost ray at him. The purple ray struck him and knocked him down.

"Yeah! The Am Drag and the Good Guy is in the house!" Jake punched his palm after they got up.

"Woo! Dragon over ghost advantage, baby!" Trixie's voice cheered. The Fenton Specter Speeder drove up beside them and it's door opened. Trixie sat in the front seat. Beside her driving was Spud. "Yo, Jakey, catch!" She threw the Fenton Thermos to Jake.

"He sent a dragon to do his dirty work? That doesn't sound like him." Vlad smirked even though they've bested him. The suspicious Outsider narrowed her eyes at him.

Jake took off the cap and aimed the thermos at him. "I volunteered." It sucked him in before Jake put the cap back on.

"Huh..." Awesome stared at the thermos in his claws. "That's... almost too easy..."

"Of course it is! Dragons have the advantage over ghosts! And this ain't any ordinary dragon!" Jake boasted.

"Yeah, dragons can touch and see ghosts!" Spud made two 'ok' signs with both his hands and put them up to his eyes.

"And they ain't possessing no dragons!" Trixie added with a bit of sass. "Dragons are like, ghost proof!"

"I see... That's interesting..." She said. But inside, she was fangirling. OH MA GAD! More cannon Secret Trio stuff! This is so AWESOME!!!

"Boring was what that is!" A guy's voice came from a corner of the lab. The heroes spun around to see a young man leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He wore a denim jacket with both sleeves folded up at the elbows, a dark grey t-shirt underneath, and a pair of black jeans. His shoes were a pair of white and blue sneakers, which matched his blue pupils. The top part of his hair is dyed a slightly dark purple while the rest is natural black.

Jake narrowed his eyes at the stranger. He suddenly let out a gasp. "It's the Bad Guy, yo! Get him!" Jake exclaimed before flying towards him at full speed. Bad Guy got into a stance and transformed into a ghost, dodging Jake's attack, leaving Jake flying towards and hitting the wall behind. At that moment, Awesome felt another chill down her spine and her weak ghost sense triggered. "Oh shi..." She muttered.

"I was expecting you guys to put up more of a fight... But I guess this **is** a cartoon." He stated. After that, Jake charged at him once again. This time breathing fire at him. Bad Guy fired a blue ghost ray at it, the impact creating a small explosion. The flames cleared but Jake was gone. He looked around surprised.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Jake's voice came from above. Bad Guy looked up and saw a red figure flying towards him from above. Instinct took over once again, Awesome dived towards him, pushing him out of the way and leaving Jake to crash onto the floor. The dragon gang gasped at her action. Even Bad Guy looked at her with wide eyes. Then, he smirked, "Well, hello, hello! At least ask me out to dinner first!" Awesome realized she was pinning him on the floor. She immediately got up and shuffled a few feet away.

"Huh? Awesome, what are you doing? He's the Bad Guy! I'll bet on it!" Jake got up on all fours.

"I know! But he's... a person..." She struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah, the same person who released three villains!" Trixie held up three fingers. "Maybe even more!" She threw her hands in the air.

"No, I mean... like... He's... one of my kind...?" She stammered, still looking for the right words. "Jesus Christ... How am I gonna explain this to a bunch of cartoon characters?" She whispered.

"Awesome, huh? You're gonna make me feel bad for doing this!"

She swung around to find Bad Guy charging up a ghost ray. She managed to shoot her own ray back in time to block it. The impact created a majestic explosion of blue and purple. "What the hell, man!?" Awesome snapped and tried to kick him in the guts. But he turned his body intangible so her kick went through him. The smirk on his face disappeared when Jake interrupted with a tail whip. He was knocked back a short distance. "Hey! Do you mind? We were in the middle of something here."

"Yeah, in the middle of kicking your *ss!" Awesome shot several ghost rays at him that he managed to dodge by flying across the room.

"Woah, chill, tomboy!" He said sarcastically and took out a small device from his back pocket. With a press of a button, a portal opened beside him in the air. "And I'll take this with me, thank you very much!" He showed the heroes the Fenton Thermos in his other hand. Jake gasped and glanced at his empty claws. "The thermos!"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you yet, lover boy!" Awesome and Jake flew after Bad Guy, but only Awesome made it through the portal, just in time before the portal closed. Jake ended up flying into the wall behind. He fell down to the floor, rubbing his head and said his signature quote, "Aw, man!"


	8. The Hall of Dragons

The portal led Awesome into a torch-lit chamber. The walls were made of stone bricks and there were a few furniture around. One side of the wall was made of iron bars. "What an unpleasant surprise." An old woman's voice spoke from the shadows. She stepped out of the shadow, revealing herself to be the former member of the World Dragon Council, Chang. Awesome quickly got into a fighting stance.

"While it would be satisfactory to be the first to strike down an Outsider, but unfortunately my dragon chi was taken from me." She walked past the Outsider as she spoke.

"Oh, that's smart of them." Awesome loosened but still aware that Bad Guy could be around.

"Bangers! You call that smart? Cruel is more like it! It takes away the chances of breaking out!" A monkey with a British accent wearing yellow hip hop clothes swung onto the bars of the prison. It was Bananas B.

"Well, yeah, that's the point."

"What's more cruel is that this intolerable baboon is my cellmate!" Chang growled.

"Charming duo." Bad Guy suddenly appeared beside Awesome, startling her. She quickly jabbed him with an elbow. "Ow, chill, woman! Truce! We're both 'Outsiders'!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and withdrew her fist. As soon as Bad Guy loosened, she kicked him in the guts. "That's for not helping when Vlad almost killed me!"

He groaned and hugged his stomach tightly, "Oow, god, should've known you'd do that..."

"Do you two lovebirds mind taking this elsewhere!?" Chang rudely interrupted.

"No problem..." Bad Guy groaned, went intangible and walked past the prison bars. Then he detransformed, his hand rubbing his sore. Awesome followed his actions and walked up beside him.

"Geez. Did I kick you that hard? Sorry..." She apologized like a tsundere. "I mean, they don't call me Awesome KICK for nothing. But I'm pretty sure the Ghost Stinger move hurts more than a kick to the guts." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I mean... we don't actually die, right? So it's like a video game. I was trying to stealth it, you know? I got the Dairy King to help too."

"Dairy King? He was talking about you!? But you're the Bad Guy! You released Vlad!"

"Yeah, but the ghosts know sh*t. They know we Outsiders like our entertainment. So he kinda forgave me as long as I fix things. I mean, I ain't complaining!" He shrugged with a smirk.

"Ok...? But... That remote you used, isn't that Joe's?"

"Hold on, you know Joe?"

"Well yeah! I'm his friend! I was helping him test out his prototype until I had to clean up your mess! How'd you get in here!? Did you sneak past him or something!?" Awesome questioned.

"Oh, busted..." He chuckled nervously. "Ok ok, here's the deal. We're friends from the same uni. He told me about his invention but he said to wait 'till tomorrow. I got curious about what's he doing with it today, so I followed him back here..."

"YOU STALKED HIM!?"

"Noooo! It was... a surprise! I was gonna surprise him... you know?" He avoided making eye contact with Awesome as he chuckled more. "Look, you can't expect me to resist the experience that would be SO MUCH BETTER than VR! Think of the anime girls I can actually-" He suddenly stopped when he saw the stare Awesome was giving him. Not. Amused.

"Uh... be friends with! You know?" He looked everywhere else but Awesome once again.

"I see you are a man of culture..." She scoffed.

"Hey! I like anime, ok!?"

"Mm-hm. And yet, you chose to go into the world of cartoons?"

"The cartoon names were already on screen. And they're all my childhood favorites. So... you know..." He shrugged. "Plus, I heard Joe flushing the toilet so I jumped right in."

"Wow." Awesome commented. "Just wow. Joe, you getting this?"

A portal opened beside them in the hallway. Joe rolled into view on his desk chair with arms crossed, "I sure did."

"Hey, Joe! What'sup, dude!" Bad Guy grinned and gave him finger gun gestures.

"I swear, you're a danger to society," Joe responded.

"Why thank you." Bad Guy thanked smugly with a slight bow even. "So, all this time you were watching? How come you never caught me in here?"

"Because you don't have a tracker on you." Awesome took out her tracker from her pocket and displayed it on her palm. "It acts like a camera for him. Or it's probably a prototype bug... A lot of things can be improved... LIKE HIS SECURITY SYSTEM." She glared at both guys. "Anyways, are you done being the Bad Guy? The characters probably aren't gonna forgive you so easily."

"Not yet. I still haven't done anything with the dragon cartoon yet. I was thinking I'll release the Dark Dragon." He rubbed his hands together.

"Are you nuts!? He's too OP! That's not very entertaining! And every villain you release, I have to clean up your mess! Stop it!"

"Come on, don't you wanna fight the Dark Dragon? I wanna." He nudged her with his elbow.

"Too OP! And gimme that thermos! I don't like being overshadowed! Especially by that fruit loop!" She tried to snatch the Fenton Thermos from his belt but he grabbed her arm. She gave him a death glare and made her hand glow with ecto-energy. He immediately let go. "Alright, I'll give it to you!" But he quickly went ghost, turned intangible and phased through the ceiling. "After you catch me!"

"See what I mean?" Joe told Awesome.

"Goddamned *sshat!" Awesome went ghost as well and flew after him. After a few feet of stone bricks and dirt, they finally emerge on the surface and was met with the ray of the afternoon sun. They took in the sight. It is, as shown in the show, an island surrounded by the sea with a palace in the middle. Surrounding the palace are some training grounds and a few buildings with various styles of architecture. Dragons and people alike roamed the island. They were indeed on the Isle of Draco. Bad Guy pointed to the palace and signaled Awesome to turn invisible. They both did so and flew into the palace before turning visible so that they don't attract attention.

Awesome snatched the Fenton Thermos from Bad Guy's belt, "Aha!"

He rolled his eyes with a smile before continuing deeper into the palace. Curious, Awesome followed, "Where are you going?"

"Exploring! Duh!" He replied before suddenly shuffling aside and turning invisible. Awesome followed. Councilor Kulde and Councilor Andam walked into the room chatting with each other. They walked passed the invisible Outsiders, completely unaware of their presence. They soon walked out of the room.

"Huh, I guess dragons can only see invisible ghosts when they use dragon vision." Bad Guy turned visible and commented.

"Why are we being sneaky!?" Awesome turned visible as well.

"Because it's fun this way!" He continued on his way.

With a raised eyebrow, Awesome followed him. They continued through the hallways exploring every nook and cranny while hiding from anyone strolling by. They phased through walls and found lots of different rooms, like the kitchen, gardens, a big war room and... a room that they can't phase into!

"Hey, tomboy! Check this out!" Bad Guy called out. Awesome flew over and put a hand out to phase through the wall. Her hand didn't pass through.

"Woah, magic?" She lifted her hand from the wall.

"Just what are they hiding in there?" He floated along the wall. They turned a corner and found a huge, elegantly designed, double door. The wooden doors had carvings of dragons and magic particles etched into it. But it had no door handles.

"It's not a push door..." Awesome pushed the door but it didn't budge. "How do we get in?"

"Think 'Outside' the box," He winked and grabbed the portal remote control.

Awesome let out a sigh at the pun, "And I was just about to compliment you..."

Bad Guy proceeded to work on the remote. A portal opened beside the Outsiders. Another one can be heard opening inside the mysterious room. "Ladies first," He bowed like a waiter.

"Ok, lover boy, no need to be so formal." Awesome stepped through the portal.

They stepped into a big chamber lined with scroll shelves on the wall and some pedestals with nameplates on. One of them even has the Dark Dragon's claw on display.

"Jackpot!" Bad Guy exclaimed as he scanned the room.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Sneak peek of season 3!" Awesome took out one of the scrolls to read. "American Dragon, Jake Long. 14. Chinese American. Born of dragon descendant Susan Long (generation skipped) and human Johnathan Long. Sister, Haley Long. Grandfather, Luong Lao Shi" She read.

"Looks like they got info about EVERY dragon there is!" Bad Guy shouted from deeper into the room.

"No Dark Dragon though..." Awesome put the scroll back and went to find him. After passing countless shelves and empty pedestals, she found him walking towards a pedestal that's displaying a ball of dragon chi in glass casing. Then, his ghost sense went off, alerting him of her presence.

"You're not gonna steal that, are you?" She questioned.

"I already got ghost powers from the ghost portal, you from Crazy Creep. And this is the Secret Trio! We gotta have the complete set!" He answered.

"But there's only one ninja mask. And that's Randy's. Same goes for this dragon chi, which I'm pretty sure is Chang's." She pointed to the nameplate that says ' ~~Councilor~~ Chang'. The word Councilor was crossed out.

Bad Guy smirked at her, making her feel suspicious. "Then I guess it's whoever gets it first!" He dived for it. Awesome shot a ghost ray and hit him, pushing him away from the chi. Now it was her turn to fly full speed at it.

"Hey, no ghost rays!" He shot one at her.

"You were closer! And you had a head start!" She dodged and shot one back. "That's double cheating! Therefore your argument is invalid!"

They chuckled and sparred for a few more moments. Awesome relied on agility and speed, dodging most of the attacks. Bad Guy, on the other hand, emphasized on swift attacks, blocking, and dodging. Finally, Awesome summoned an ecto-wall that Bad Guy flew into while trying to dodge her attacks.

"Walk it off, lover boy!" She flew for the dragon chi and grabbed it. To top it off, she did a front flip and landed on the ground with a victory pose. Immediately after that, the double doors exploded into the chamber with green smoky energy. But there was no one there. A chill went down Awesome's spine. "Oh sh*t, did you feel that?" She tensed up and hid the chi in her arms.

Bad Guy didn't reply. Instead, he took out Joe's portal device from before and started pressing buttons.

"Wha- Hey! You're not gonna release the Dark Dragon NOW, are you!?" She whisper-shouted as she flew towards him.

Her words made him jump. "Do you Outsiders know EVERYTHING!??" It was not his voice. It was Dan's!

"OH F*CK!" Awesome hastily absorbed the dragon chi in her hands. As she did, purple aura-like flames engulfed her body from head to toe. It quickly cleared, revealing her dragon form.

"Pity. I could sense my ghost signature from you, but I can't seem to overshadow you in your dragon form. I would love to have two Outsider minions!" Dan's voice came from Bad Guy's mouth.

"Get out of my friend!" She yelled. That doesn't sound weird at all...

"Hurt me, and you'll hurt your friend too!" He smirked.

"Well... Fine!" She flew towards him with a fist drawn back. He was surprised but managed to grab it and stop the attack. She threw her other fist towards him, but he grabbed that one as well. Now they're locked in a tug of war. "Get out and fight, you pussy!" She breathed fire at him, breaking them apart. The flame was a little too big than she wanted, but it did its job.

Bad Guy's body floated backward, arm on his face. "Too bad... He had such a dashing look." He uncovered the damages. Awesome had to cover her mouth at the sight. His eyebrows were gone! Dan laughed evilly and started to fly off. But Awesome stopped him by grabbing his leg and throwing him back. "Want to do more damage? What a good friend you are!" Dan smirked.

"If I can't make you get out, then he can!" She pinned him down on the ground and focused. She felt the dragon chi leaving her body as she turned back into her ghost form. Aura flowed from her to Bad Guy's body. Then suddenly, his body was engulfed by blue aura. The transformation blasted her and Dan away. "Ugh, deja vu much?" When the flames cleared, it revealed a dragon with blue scales, purple hair and black spikes.

"Fine! I'll take the other one then!" Dan aimed his hand at Awesome and it glowed green. He made her aim her right arm at Bad Guy to shoot a ghost ray at him. But She was able to aim it at himself at the last second before a ghost ray was shot. "Argh! What!? How are you able to resist!?" He growled.

"Half Vlad, half overshadow." She winked as she pointed her glowing palm at him.

"You're right! Being overshadowed sucks!" Bad Guy announced. Dan turned around towards him but was quickly met with a kick to the face. He fell on his back and before he could recover, Bad Guy breathed... Ice! It encased Dan entirely in ice. The Outsiders gasped in amazement.

"You breathe ICE!? That's so AWESOME!" Awesome flew to Bad Guy's side.

"Ya mean COOL!" He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Take USELESS!" Dan phased through from the floor behind them. He made Awesome tackle Bad Guy and use the Ghost Stinger on him, making him yell in pain. She quickly released him, "S-sorry!"

Bad Guy groaned as he got up, "I guess we're even..."

"Not quite..." She grabbed the Fenton Thermos from her belt and tossed it to Bad Guy. Then they got into a fighting stance. Dan fired two ghost rays at both the Outsiders. They dodged by flying. The villain kept shooting ghost rays at them, not letting them get close. They dodged, blocked, and shot back. Dan grew impatient. He overshadowed Awesome so she'd stay still and charged up a ghost ray.

"Look out!" Bad Guy shouted. But she smirked. She didn't try to move. The villain fired the powerfully charged ray at her. She absorbed the ghost ray into her left arm, struggled to, but successfully transfer it to her right arm, and fired it back. The redirected ray hit Dan, head-on, knocking him down once again. This time, he was too exhausted to stand up.

"How! Who taught you that!?" He leveraged himself up.

The Outsiders landed in front of him in victory. "Your Vlad half. Granted, just a few moments ago, I had some practice with the man himself." She bragged, mostly to Bad Guy. "You used it on your other half on your first meeting. What a BLAST from the past!" Awesome grinned at her own joke.

Bad Guy unscrewed the cap from the thermos and pointed it at the enemy ghost, "And you're about to meet him." The ghost hissed and growled as he was sucked into the thermos. The Infi-Map which he stole clattered to the ground. Finally, the Outsider screwed the cap back on.

"We're not gonna break the matrix with both of them meeting each other, right?" Awesome asked as she retrieved the map.

"He met Danny before." He answered as he threw the thermos up and caught it in his claws. Then he tossed the thermos back to her.

"True dat! Good job, dude!" She attached it back on her belt. Then she detransformed and held out a fist for a fist bump with a smile, "Pound it!" But the smile quickly disappeared when Bad Guy transformed back to normal. He fist bumped her fist but noticed the expression on her face.

"What??" He asked with an expression that she didn't know because his eyebrows were missing.

"Uhhhh..." She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I uh... sort of went overboard with the fire-breathing just now and..." She timidly pointed to where his eyebrows should be.

He ran his fingers there and his expression completely changed. "WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO!??" He yelled.

"Hey! That's for- ... f*cking... That's your own fault! You released him!" She argued. "Besides... it'll grow back..." She grinned awkwardly and avoided his glare.

Suddenly, a short earthquake shook the building. The palace creaked and dust crumbled down the ceiling. "We will continue this later!" He growled at her and dragoned up. Awesome held in laughter and went ghost. They flew outside to find the sky full of storm clouds and lightning, and the Island overrun by Shade Demons. Dragons were already outside battling the dark minions. Then, a familiar, deep, evil laughter filled the sky. Bad Guy and Awesome shared glances. The Dark Dragon was back.

(A/N: Credits to Nico-Solangelo and their fanfic on Wattpad for the idea of The Hall of Dragons. More on the next chapters. Link to Nico's fanfic: https://www.wattpad.com/story/30261567-american-dragon-jake-long-season-3)


	9. The Phantom Pain

The storm continued brewing on the Isle of Draco as Shade Demons invade the island. Dragons were fighting back, but the dark creatures outnumber them. Bad Guy, in his dragon form which nobody recognized, and Awesome, with ghost powers, joined the battle against the Dark Dragon's minions. They defeated a good number of them, but it seemed like the more they defeat, the more came. They were soon surrounded.

"You gotta admit this is what you signed up for when you came in here!" Bad Guy grinned while head-locking a Shade Demon in his arm.

"Well, yeah, ok. I admit." Awesome replied as she shot out ghost rays in the form of waves and kicked off a Shade Demon.

"Awesome Kick!" Jake's voice came from the sky. His dragon form landed and joined the battle.

"AK? You're alive!" Ninja cheered as he and Howard, who had a ghost ray gun, hopped off Jake's back.

"Pssh! Of course I am! And I have ghost powers now!" Awesome showed off her powers by summoning and throwing ghost rings, cutting several Shade Demons in half before flying back between her fingers. "Haha! Did you see that! First try!" She nudged the other Outsider, who rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Wow, you've mastered that move already? It took me a while to do that." Danny Phantom flew in, attacking the foes. The Specter Speeder followed and landed near them. Sam and Tucker were in the front seat, Tucker driving and Sam wielding a Fenton Wrist Ray. Spud, Trixie, and Rose exited the vehicle, the first two wielding Magical Mojo while Rose was in her new Huntsgirl suit with a HuntsSpear.

"Woah, the gangs' all here!" Bad Guy nudged Awesome and whispered.

"I know!" She whispered back with a suppressed grin as she fangirled inside.

"Huh, who's this? I've never seen him before." Jake scanned Bad Guy's dragon form suspiciously.

"He's my friend! He came to help me fight off Bad Guy! Hope you don't mind, but he borrowed Chang's dragon chi..." Awesome nudged him.

"Why, yes! I did! My friends call me Heck. We totally beat Bad Guy and got the thermos back. Then Dan ambushed us but we managed to capture him in the thermos too. A 2 in 1 deal!" Bad Guy said. Awesome gave him a confused glance and whispered, "Heck? Really?"

"It's an actual family name. And it makes more sense than Awesome Kick." He whispered back.

"Touché."

Their conversation was interrupted by Danny floating over to collect the thermos. "That's great! Thank you!"

Awesome took it off her belt and handed it to him. But the thermos was quickly snatched away before he could grab it. The snatcher was Bananas B! The monkey took the thermos and hopped onto the back of a dark violet dragon, Chang.

"What the!? But we took your dragon chi away!" Jake exclaimed.

Chang laughed evilly as more Shade Demons surround them. "The Dark One granted me one of the chi I stole from the Hall of Dragons long ago!"

"So it was you who stole them!" Jake got into a fighting stance.

"Give the thermos back or I'll make you!" Danny flew up in a fighting stance, his hands glowing with icy ghost energy.

"Sure! After I do a lil' bit o' this!" Bananas B placed his hand on the thermos cap. Danny dived towards the monkey and shot an ice beam at him. But Danny's ice beam was blocked by a beam shot from Chang's staff. Not only that, it pushed the ice beam back to Danny, hitting him. Danny was frozen in ice and fell from the sky. Jake breathed fire at him, thawing the ice.

Danny managed to hover right before he hit the ground. "Phew, thanks, Jake." He thanked before all the heroes began battling the dark violet dragon and the Shade Demons.

"Open the thermos already, you baboon!" Chang growled at her minion as she fought. Bananas B did as he was commanded. He switched the thermos to release mode and opened the cap. A green beam of swirling light shot into the sky from the thermos, followed by two ghosts. But to the heroes' surprise, Vlad flew off instead of attacking Danny or overshadowing Awesome, which leaves Dan, Chang, Bananas B and the Shade Demons to fight. Dan quickly shot a ghost ray at the thermos in the monkey's hands, destroying it. This made Bananas B make a surprised monkey sound. "Oi! Watch it!" He shook a fist at him.

Dan landed on the ground with his hands on his stomach, as he just went through a fight with the Outsiders. But he still smirked menacingly, ignoring the monkey. "Danny Phantom. You're right where I want you to be." He said with a slightly shaky breath.

"Give it up already! I will NEVER turn into you!" Danny shouted.

"No, you won't," Dan said, catching everyone off guard. But Heck and Awesome shared glances that said 'sh*t is about to go down!' and went into fighting stances. "The Dark Dragon will!" Dan conjured up a long chain in his hand and shot one end of it towards Danny. Heck flew in front of Danny and breathed ice. But the chains pierced through the ice and passed around Heck, wrapping itself around Danny. Then, Chang blasted Heck and Awesome with stun rays, letting Dan fly away into the storm clouds, pulling Danny with him. Chang and Bananas B followed. The Shade Demons swarmed the heroes to stop them from following.

"Danny!" Sam cried. "Tucker, follow them!"

Tucker piloted the Specter Speeder after them but was quickly grabbed by a giant Shade Demon. Meanwhile, Heck and Awesome recovered from the stun ray. They shared glances. Awesome made her hands glow with ecto-energy while Heck breathed out cold air. They smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." She answered.

Heck breathed ice into the air and Awesome shot a ghost ray at it. The ice refracted the light of the ghost ray everywhere, creating openings in the swarming Shade Demons. "There!" Heck pointed to a nearby opening. They flew and escaped from the swarm. The dragon gang used those openings and escaped too.

"Nice thinking you guys!" Rose complemented while riding on Jake's back.

They then proceeded to help the others who were still trapped in the swarm. Awesome saw Sam and Tucker struggling with the giant Shade Demon. "Turn the headlights on! Light is their weakness!" She shouted as she charged up ghost rays in her hands.

"No, go after Danny! We'll catch up!" Sam shouted while blasting the giant dark creature with her Wrist Ray and Tucker turned on all the lights on the speeder.

The Outsiders nodded. They flew full speed towards the storm. In the clouds, they heard ghost rays being fired and some fighting sounds. Awesome was gonna charge in to help Danny but Heck stopped her and put a claw over his lips. "Detransform. Dan will sense you if you're in ghost mode." He whispered and flew under her. She did as he suggested and sat on his back. Then, he flew in closer for a better view. Danny was attacking Dan and Chang with everything he got. Dan was also struggling, but Chang, on the other hand, dodged, blocked and fought back with her own attacks. Dan charged up ghost rays in his palms, "Give up, child. I'm still here. I still exist. I am inevitable!"

"Not unless I beat you! I did it once, I'll do it again!" Danny inhaled deeply. This made Dan suddenly stopped his attack and summon a forcefield around him, leaving Chang and Bananas B confused. Then, Danny unleashed his unique ability, the Ghostly Wail. Chang and Bananas B was immediately blown away by the wails while Dan's forcefield was barely intact. Then finally, it broke and Dan was blasted away as well. Danny stopped with a sigh of relief and panted with his hands on his knees. But unfortunately, that wasn't the end. The Dark Dragon towered behind him with a deep chuckle. "Very impressive, ghost child. But this will be the end of your good doings."

"N-no..." Danny gasped and started to fly away but Dan came back and grabbed him by the back of his neck. Then he used a Ghost Stinger on him. Danny yelled in pain, making Awesome tighten her grip on Heck's scales and grit her teeth. Shortly after, the stinger stopped and Danny was barely conscious and able to keep his ghost form. Dan brought him to the Dark Dragon and held him up. "Finish our deal!"

The Dark Dragon let out a deep growl. "Fine. One dark chi wouldn't make a difference in my power." He conjured up a dark colored dragon chi in his claws as Danny struggled. He swung his claws back with the chi and thrust it forwards. At that moment, Awesome went ghost and flew in, wrapping her arms around Danny. The dark chi was absorbed into her back, transforming her into her dragon form immediately.


	10. The Battle of The Isle of Draco

Awesome Kick suddenly went ghost and flew in front of Danny. The dark dragon chi was absorbed into her back as she shielded him. She immediately dragoned up. The transformation sent out a burst of purple aura that cleared the clouds surrounding them. With his cover blown, Heck flew in and kicked Dan in his guts, making him release Danny. At the corner of his eye, he saw Awesome's dragon form falling from the sky. "Oh sh*t!" He swiftly dived towards her.

Danny followed too, but a ghost ray shot at him, knocking him back. Dan flew in to throw a punch at him. His punch was blocked by Danny grabbing his fist with both hands. Danny then released an ice ray that froze Dan's arm and knocked him back. The weight of the ice pulled him down all the way to the ground. Then he did the same to Chang's wing, making her and the monkey on her back fall as well. He dived toward the Outsiders.

Heck managed to grab Awesome's arm and glide them safely onto the ground. "Hey! Tomboy! Don't make Joe kill me, man!"

"Awesome, are you-" Danny started as soon as he landed but was startled by Awesome suddenly slamming her claws down onto the grass. She lifted her wings up to fly.

"Where are you going?" Heck held her back by her arm. Suddenly, she turned around and breathed fire at them. But it wasn't any fire. The flame was dark purple. And it seemed stronger than normal fire, because Heck, who wrapped his wings around Danny and himself, was knocked back a few feet. His back dug into the ground, leaving skid marks in the grass.

Awesome's reptile pupils widen into her normal pupils. She gasped. "Heck! Danny! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh... You owe me one, Danny..." He groaned, unwrapping his wings from Danny.

BOOM! The ground shook. The Dark Dragon landed in front of them. Chang, with Bananas B on her back, and Dan landed behind them, recovered from their icy problems. But Dan looked like he could barely stand. The heroes got into a defensive stance.

"Even with my evil future self out of the way, we still can't take them like this. We need the others." Danny suggested.

Heck glanced behind them, "Luckily, we don't have to."

A huge ghost ray came from behind and almost struck Chang. The Fenton Spectre Speeder, armed with a giant ghost ray gun, landed and dropped off Sam, Trixie, Spud and Howard. This time, Sam equipped the Fenton Ghost Peeler suit. Not only that, behind them followed Randy on Jake's back and the whole army of dragons. The enemies tensed up when they saw how outnumbered they were. Dan started flying away but Sam fired some sort of chain shot from her suit. The shot wrapped around and electrocuted him, making him drop to the ground. Finally, Dan was completely exhausted. "One down, three more to go." Sam withdrew her arm with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Ninja pulled out one of those ninja balls from his suit. He threw it at Chang and Bananas B and yelled, "Ninja Sphinx Hair Net Ball!". The ball turned into a net made of sphinx hair, the weakness of dragons.

"Really? You make this too easy!" Chang breathed fire at the net, incinerating it in mid-air. Then she flew to the Dark Dragon's side.

"Aw, man!" Jake said his signature quote. "Do you HAVE TO announce your moves!?"

"If I don't, people won't know what I'm gonna do!" He responded.

"EXACTLY!" The dragon gang, ghost gang, Howard, Heck and even Awesome yelled at him.

"Enough of this nonsense!" The Dark Dragon roared as Shade Demons emerged from the shadows of the setting sun. "It shall soon be night time, and when it is, I will destroy all humanity and rule over all magical creatures! Those of you who oppose me will be destroyed! Especially you, American Dragon!" He summoned lighting from the storm clouds above and the earth shook. A rugged, dark purple dragon, Councilor Andam, flew up into the sky, took a huge breath and breathed lightning at the storm cloud lightning, stopping them from electrocuting the heroes and dragons. Then, the dragons shouted their battle cries and charged towards the villains, attacking them.

"Awesome Kick!" "Danny!" The others called as they approached.

"What, no 'Heck' ?" Heck mumbled.

Sam ran into Danny's arm and hugged him tightly.

They separated from the hug shortly after. "Guys, the Dark Dragon did something to Awesome!" Danny reported.

"Dark dragon chi. Your friend was keeping tabs on you guys." Tucker showed his PDA.

"Yeah, and will you stop getting yourself in trouble!? Over," Joe's voice came through it. Awesome didn't respond. She was hunched over on the ground with heavy breaths.

"Oh no, how do we get rid of the dark chi?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but I think Gramps know! They took my dragon chi before. Maybe they can take away yours!" Jake stated.

"Then let's get you to safety for now," Danny told the purple dragon.

"Wait..." She stopped them. "I can use it against them," She unfolded her wings to fly.

"But... This is just like the power balls earlier! You'll end up hurting someone accidentally," Ninja commented.

"Already happened." Heck nodded in unamusement with his arms crossed. The others shared concerned glances.

"Yeah, dude. Maybe you should sit this one out... You look like you're on your period... And you don't even have periods like those! Over," Joe spoke, making the young boys shared confused glances. Awesome furrowed her eyebrows at their words, but she started seeing sketches of words in her vision. "Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the battle" It read.

She let out a low grumble, "Ugh, alright... But I'm not retreating. I'll stay close... in case you guys need help." She folded her wings back up. The cartoon characters nodded and head for battle.

"Payback for the eyebrows," Heck smirked. She breathed out a small flame of dark fire at him, making him flinch away. "Chill, woman!" He muttered before both of them flew off as well.

Despite being attacked by an army of dragons, The Dark Dragon barely took any damage. "Pathetic fools!" The Dark Dragon said before breathing in and then unleashing a huge blast of dark blue fire. The dragons countered with their own dragon breaths. The ghost and ninja gangs joined in with ghost rays and a Tengu Fire Blast. Fire, lightning, ice and ghost rays fought back the dark fire. Even Awesome contributed her dark fire breath. But the Dark Dragon breathed harder, creating a larger blast of dark fire and quickly pushing them back. The dragons gasped and bailed. But they could not outrun the dark blue fire.

Fortunately, Jake and Rose flew in and double teamed on the Dark Dragon with dive kicks on the area behind his left ear, a weak spot of dragons, stopping his attack. The giant dragon stumbled back with a growl. With that, some dragons turned their attention to the purple dragon who breathed dark fire. "It's ok! She's with us!" Jake shouted to them. Without much time to consider, they took the American Dragon's word for it and continued the assault. They all swarmed him with all they got.

"Doesn't look like we were putting any dent on him!" Heck called out to the others.

"He's too powerful!" Jake shouted from the air.

"Too powerful..." Ninja muttered. "When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force!" He realized.

"We don't have a-" Howard paused. "OOOOHHHHH!" They both nodded slowly while pointing at each other.

"What!? What is it!?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"If you have an idea, just say it," Rose commented, annoyed too.

"Oh no, we're missing Theresa Fowler..." Heck whispered to Awesome, but she could hardly care at the time, having to deal with the period-like corruption of the dark chi.

"We make the Dark Dragon NOT a mighty enemy! AK taught me that. What's his source of power?" Ninja asked.

Jake flew down and answered, "Chang imbued him with dark powers but we're not sure what! But I've heard from Gramps that there were artifacts missing from the Hall of Dragons when the Dark Drag was revived."

"But it doesn't look like he's wearing or holding any artifacts," Danny stated.

"Aw cheese. Don't tell me he dropped them down his throat like Catfish Booray did! We're gonna have to make him hork it up! Shnasty!" Ninja exclaimed.

"No, YOU'RE gonna have to make him hork it up with your Puking Poke!" Heck stepped in.

"Aw, shnasty!" He exclaimed again before hopping on to the blue dragon's back. He flew him closer towards the Dark Dragon's stomach while he and Chang were distracted. "Ninja-Pukin'-Po- uh... I mean... Take this!" Ninja corrected himself and swung the end of his scarf toward the dragon's belly, tickling it. Suddenly, the Dark Dragon's stomach rumbled. He suddenly covered his mouth and threw up inside, confusing everyone. Finally, he threw up several artifacts shortly after. The artifacts landed on the ground as he decreased in size.

"Not so mighty now, huh!?" Ninja bragged on Heck's back. He rolled his eyes. Then, at the corner of his eyes, he saw Awesome, on the ground, was still visibly uncomfortable. He had an idea. He dived towards her again, making Ninja nearly lose his balance.

"Tomboy, you alright?" He landed and asked while Ninja hopped off his back.

"Does it look like I'm alright!? I'm literally DYING right now!" She responded. Heck couldn't tell if she was serious or being aggressively sarcastic.

"Ok...? I think I have an idea. Ninja, could you use the Art of Healing on her?"

"Sure? Don't know if this will help but here goes..." He did some ninjutsu gestures with his hands and put them out towards her. Red aura shot from his palms onto her. Shortly after, she loosened with deep, slow breaths.

"Ugh... Jesus... Thanks, Ninja... I feel better..." She thanked.

"So that's what it's like to be on your period..." Heck smirked and held out a hand to help her up.

"Pretty much..." She accepted his hand and stood up with his aid.

"Don't mean to interrupt you lovebirds, but we still got Tall, Dark and Ugly to deal with." Jake flew by and said.

"Aw, Jake~! Let them have their moment!" Rose said while riding on his back.

"We're not-" Awesome and Heck said in unison, still holding hands. They glanced at each other and separated.

"Did we just get cartoon cliched?" She whispered to Heck.

"I believe so," He let Ninja back on his back and they flew towards the battlefield.

The Dark Dragon was smaller and taking more damage than before. He was still pretty powerful. Unless he's up against a whole army of dragons and heroes from other dimensions!

"Bangers! Double D ain't doing too good! We gon' end up behind bars again!" Bananas B cried on Chang's back as she was battling Sun Park and Haley Long.

"Seems that you are actually right for once. Then we better make our escape now." Chang fired a stun ray at Haley, making her unable to flap her wings and fall from the sky.

"Haley!" Sun dived to her rescue, giving Chang the chance to charge up her staff and teleport away. This made the Dark Dragon scowl.

"It's just you and us now, Ugly!" Jake charged towards him with speed and breathed a huge breath of fire at him. The Dark Dragon countered with his own... normal fire?

"Woah, he's not so dark anymore!" Spud commented.

But when the flames cleared, Jake was gone.

"This move again, huh?" Heck commented.

"Since we're all being strategic here, I got an idea, Ninja." Awesome flew in and whispered into Ninja's ear.

"Now that is the CHEESE!" He responded. This made Heck smirk at her with arms crossed.

"What? You're not the only one with ideas, lover boy!" She responded.

Tall, Dark and Ugly searched around for the American Dragon. He was quickly interrupted by a strong fire breath from above. He swiped his claws at Jake and missed. Rose jumped off of Jake and onto the Dark Dragon's arm. She ran up his arm, dodging his other claw, and finally jumped towards his face with her spear swung back. Jake flew in and joined her with his claws. Together, they hit him on his left ear at the same time, knocking him down on his back.

"Now, Ninja!" Awesome shouted.

Ninja hopped off Heck's back onto the ground, put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Stay grounded, do not waver.

The dirt itself will pay you a favor.

To stop your foes and hold them back,

Harness the soil for an Earth Attack!"

He lowered and swiftly raised his arms up like an earthbender, commanding the ground around the Dark Dragon to rise and enclosed his body in the ground. After he was done, he hunched over panting. "Ho boy! Doing so many Ninja Spells really take a load off ya!" He swiped his forehead with a "Phew!". Then the ground shook as the dragon roared and struggled, making him lose his balance.

The dragons flew in to deliver the finishing blow but were stopped by a huge blast of flame firing in random directions.

"Ok... Don't worry guys... I got this..." Ninja panted. He composed himself and tried to use the earth attack again. But nothing happened. "What the juice!?" He tried again but to no avail.

"Did you ran out of ninja powers or something?" Danny asked him.

"I don't know! This never happened before!" He stared at his hands. He then reached over his back and pulled out his Ninja Sword. "But I still have my ninja gear!"

"That'll do! Come on, yo! Let's take him out, one last time!" Jake shouted from the air and flew towards the Dark Dragon from low ground. As the Dark Dragon was breathing fire into the sky, the heroes snuck up to him from the ground. Just when they thought they were getting an easy win, an enormous herd of Shade Demons appeared in their way. "Aw, man!"

"Ugh, come on! I'm getting sick of this!" Awesome mumbled before breathing a huge blast of dark purple fire at them. It destroyed a good number of the dark creatures, but the flame was going wild.

"Woah!" Tucker exclaimed as he piloted the Specter Speeder away from the flame.

"Hey, Kick, maybe... Oh, I don't know... Turn the crazy purple fire down a notch?!" Howard suggested sarcastically as he and others backed away from the flames.

She stopped her attack. "Oh, right... Sorry..." Awesome apologized.

"Awesome, let's do the ghost ray and ice breath combo again," Heck suggested. She nodded and transformed into her ghost form. Or tried to. Two white rings surrounded her but only managed to budge a little before disappearing.

"The hell?!?" She mumbled.

By then, the sun had fully set and the shade demons grew bigger in size and more menacing-looking. They charged at them with huge, sharp claws.

Awesome buried herself in her dragon wings and braced for impact. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that Heck and Danny were using the ghost ray and ice breath combo. The attack cleared out almost all of the Shade Demons swarming them. The rest were quickly eliminated by her teammates. She let out a mixed sigh of relief and frustration as they charged towards the enemy.

"Awesome, are you ok?" Danny asked her with concerned eyes. Tucker and Sam behind him.

"I don't know... This dark chi is really messing me up." She looked at her dragon claws. They seemed normal, like any other dragon's claws. Danny lowered his head and looked away in shame. "Hey! I know that look!" He flinched at her exclamation. She put a claw on his shoulders and gave him a warm smile, "It's not your fault, Danny. If you didn't mean for this to happen, then it's not your fault."

"Yeah, it's Awesome's own fault cause she keeps diving headfirst into danger. Over," Joe commented through Tucker's PDA.

"It's called YOLO." She crossed her arms.

Danny's frown quickly turned into a smile, "You know, for someone being corrupted by darkness, you're pretty optimistic."

"For now... I can feel it coming back... It IS like period!" She gulped, making a sweat roll down the ghost boy's forehead.

The earth encasing the Dark Dragon was giving away as he struggled more and more. His fire breaths and Shade Demon minions were also making it difficult to get near him. The councilors and Lao Shi were getting close to him by working together. They fought off the dark minions with ease while pushing through openings in the foe's fire breath. But suddenly, the earth restraining the Dark Dragon's right arm gave away. He used that opportunity to grab the nearest dragon, Lao Shi!

"Gramps!" Jake shouted and flew full speed towards his rescue.

"Stop!" The Dark Dragon burst out of his earthy restraints, making debris fly everywhere. "Come any closer, and you will never see your dearest grandfather again!"

Jake reluctantly landed on the ground below him. "What do you want!?" He went straight to the point.

The Dark Dragon let out a low growl as he scanned the situation. Without the dark powers of the artifacts, he won't stand a chance against everyone. He smirked when he thought of an idea. "You."

The older dragons' eyes widened while everyone else, the trio gang and the two Outsiders glanced at each other, confused.

"I want you, the American Dragon, to give up your life for his." He added.

"No! You mustn't!" Lao Shi managed to warned before being crushed in the enemies' claws.

"Wait!" Jake cried. He then sighed and lowered his head. "I'll do it."

"n... no..." Lao Shi let out.

"No, American Dragon! You mustn't give yourself up! You don't understand!" Councilor Kulde landed behind him. The other councilors followed.

"There has to be another way!" Rose grabbed onto Jake's arm.

"Jakey!" Trixie and Spud ran up to him.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have to save my grandpa." Jake detransformed. He hugged his two best friends, then held Rose's hands and kissed her before walking towards the Dark Dragon.

"Jake! Wait! You can't give yourself up because you are the only one destined to stop the Dark Dragon!" Councilor Kulde finally shouted out. This made Jake stop dead in his track.

"Oh sh*t." Heck whispered to Awesome.

"I'm... the only one?" Jake mumbled, looking back at the elder dragon.

A deep growl came from the huge dark dragon. Then he breathed in deep.

"OH SH*T!" Heck sprung into action, pulling Awesome with him.

"What the f-!" She exclaimed but was interrupted by Heck.

"Breathe fire!" He pulled her in front of Jake.

The Dark Dragon let out a huge blast of fire at them. Awesome let out dark fire to counter it. The flames collided, creating a brilliant mix of dark purple and orange-yellow. The dark blue fire may have overpowered her dark purple fire breath before, but now, the dark purple overtakes the orange-yellow. The Dark Dragon stumbled back from the impact of her fire breath.

"Grr! Fine! Say goodbye to your beloved-" He stopped when he saw that his claws were empty. His hostage was gone!

"Looking for me?" Lao Shi announced with Heck right beside him. Both smirking.

"Hmpf, you sneaky bastard," Awesome muttered with a smirk. Then she felt a breeze flew pass beside her. She turned her head to see that Jake had transformed into his dragon form and Rose was riding on her back. Together, they kicked him in his face again, knocking him down. Jake landed right beside the left side of his head, behind his left ear. Then, with a shout from Jake, he did the unthinkable! Everyone gasped like never before. Jaws dropped to the lowest level possible and eyes widened as much as they allowed.

Blue aura was being absorbed into the Dark Dragon's left ear. Jake slowly lifted his claws away from him, blue aura escaping from it. After that, the Dark Dragon's body tensed up and a dark blue aura escaped his body through his mouth. He was then surrounded by a brighter shade of blue aura as some balls of dragon chi landed around him. The same happened to Awesome as she hunched over on all fours and purple aura surrounded her. The two streams of dark chi combined into one and shot into the night sky. The storm cloud slowly dispersed, revealing the shining moon. Dan, who's still wrapped in the anti-ghost net, scowled, "Impossible! The dragon was defeated!?"

Danny and his gang turned around to him, "Yup, I'm not gonna get corrupted by darkness now that he's gone."

The ghost growled, "There is plenty more darkness in this world, child. I will make sure you do, one way or another!"

"And that time will never come." An old ghost in cloaks, with a clock staff, pointed a new Fenton Thermos at him, sucking him in.

"Clockwork! What took you so long?" Danny greeted.

"Time." The ghost shifted into a child ghost and winked.

The purple aura surrounding Awesome slowly cleared. The trio gangs and Heck gathered around Awesome Kick as she got up. All of them asking if she was alright with endless questions.

She coughed and chuckled. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about me." She brushed her hair aside. She froze. Wait, hair? She looked at her hands. She had detransformed. "Hey, I'm back to normal!"

"Eh... Not quite..." Heck pointed to her back.

She looked over and gasped. She still had a pair of dragon wings and a dragon tail! She closed her eyes and transformed into a dragon. "Huh? I still have the dragon chi?" She breathed out a small fireball into her claws. It was a normal orange-yellow fire.

"It's a normal dragon chi now!" Jake cheered.

"Phew, I thought you'll never get rid of the period!" Heck nudged her. She nudged him back with a chuckle.

"Ugh..." A groan interrupted them. They turned to see the source of it. The blue aura dispersed, revealing an older man rubbing his head while sitting up on the ground. The dragons landed on the ground and detransformed. The councilors and Lao Shi did the same thing in front of him.

The man on the ground looked up at the council members. Then at Lao Shi. "What... What happened? Why do you look so old?" He asked, before being ambushed by a hug from Lao Shi.

"Welcome back, Hudson." He greeted in the hug.

(A/N: Credits to Nico-Solangelo and their fanfic on Wattpad for the name and idea of the Dark Dragon's human form, Hudson. And also the idea of the Hall of Dragons. I hope they don't feel like I copied them. I thought the Hall of Dragons could be a cannon thing. They gotta keep their knowledge and treasures somewhere, right? And the name Hudson really suit him. Plus I suck at naming characters. As proven by Awesome's and Heck's names... ^^; Link to Nico's fanfic: https://www.wattpad.com/story/30261567-american-dragon-jake-long-season-3)


	11. Dragon History

It was the next morning of the epic boss fight. Everyone was asked to meet in the common area for a special celebration. The heroes went back to their home dimensions for the night and were gathered here again. The common area of the Isle of Draco was buzzing with talk and gossip about what happened last night. But most of all, it was about this new person named Hudson.

"Jake Long!" An Australian boy approached Jake as he and his heroic crew walked in. The other fellow dragon kids joined in too.

"Fred Nerk! Whad'up?" He greeted back.

"Hey, how'd you know to give the Dark Dragon some of your chi instead of just ending it all? That's what I would've done." Fred crossed his arms and smirked, his Australian accent apparent.

"Well... it's a long story. But short version, Heck's idea he used on Awesome actually gave me an idea."

"It did?" Awesome exclaimed behind him with her arms behind her head. Heck, still in dragon form, was also surprised by the praise.

"Yeah. I figured, Ninja's healing magic is giving you good chi. And if the Dark Dragon was corrupted by dark chi like you were, he can be saved the same way, with good chi. I wasn't really sure about it at first, but when I heard that I was the only one who is destined to defeat the Dark Dragon, I knew what I had to do."

Awesome gave his response some claps and was joined by Heck, the trio gangs and finally the whole common area. Rose then gave him a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush.

Then, more claps came from behind them. Everyone turned to see all four World Dragon Council members, Lao Shi, Fu Dog and Hudson walking in. Councilor Andam raised his arms for a moment to give a speech. Everyone silenced.

"Dragons, humans, animal guardians, and heroes of other dimensions, yesterday marked a day of momentous occasions! It marked the day the American Dragon fulfilled his destiny. It marked the day of the Dark Dragon's defeat!"

Lao Shi stepped up with Hudson by his side, "But most of all, It marked the day of our dear friend, Hudson's return!"

Indistinct chatter came from the crowd for a short while before he continued, "Many of you may not know of him. For he was before the Dark Dragon. Centuries ago. At the time, we were all young dragons in training to become World Dragons. Hudson was to become the first American Dragon."

The crowd gasped at the news.

"So I wasn't going to be the first American Dragon?" Jake asked.

Councilor Kulde answered, "Correct, but unfortunately, Hudson was unable to be announced the said role, because he was missing the night before."

"Where'd you went? Didn't wanna become the Am Drag?" Fred asked the elder man.

"Forgive me, my memories are vague... But I remember Chang... She asked me to meet her alone and confronted me. Then there was darkness. That was my last memory." He answered.

Lao Shi added to his answer, "It is not until years later, when Chang tricked me into the Dark Dragon's trap, did I find out that my best friend... had turned into the world's biggest threat." The tone of the elder's voice lowered.

The crowd shared glances and whispers.

"But that does not excuse me for the horrible things I've done as the Dark Dragon..." Hudson frowned and lowered his head in shame. Then he looked up with determination, "After discussing with the other council members, I decided to resign my dragon chi."

The whispers of the crowds grew louder as the Council members and Lao Shi gathered and put their hands together. Their hands emitted a blue energy that shot towards Hudson. Then, a ball of chi in the shape of a dragon flowed out of his torso. They finished by putting the chi inside a glass display. After that, Hudson put his hand on his chest with a pensive frown.

"Man... He gave up his dragon powers... forever." Randy commented between the heroes.

"I can't imagine losing my ghost powers again... They're apart of me. Sam helped me see that." Danny smiled at his girlfriend. Sam smiled back.

"Good thing we get to keep ours forever." Jake transformed his right hand into dragon claws for a moment.

Randy flinched at his statement. He shrank back with a sheepish grin. But Howard had to say something, "Not Cunningham though. He has to give up his Ninja-ing after graduation."

"Howard!" Randy blurted.

"What? But why!?" Sam asked slightly angered.

"It's... for a pretty good reason actually... Having ninja powers for more than four years can make you go loco in the brain hole!" Randy circled his finger over the side of his head.

"Shh, guys. Hudson is continuing the speech." Rose gave them a soft hush.

"Looking at all the dragons present today, I'm confident that we will recapture Chang, Bananas B, and Vlad Plasmius very soon. The safety of the world is in good hands. Or claws!" Hudson chuckled, making some people chuckle along. "And finally, I want to thank Jake Long and his friends... For saving me..." He came and shook all their hands and claw. (A/N: Claw 'cause Heck's still in his dragon form.) "You too, Joe." He saluted the sky.

"Oh, thanks! Over," Joe's voice came through the new walkie-talkie on Awesome's belt.

Everyone started clapping and cheering for the heroes. The heroes waved and bowed. And with that, the gathering was over as everyone dispersed and went about their day.

"Thank you guys again for coming to our dimension and helping us battle the Dark Dragon." Jake thanked the heroes from other dimensions. Then he turned towards the Outsiders, "You guys too. I guess not all Outsiders have bad intentions."

"Indeed. We cannot thank you enough for your help and bravery, young heroes." Lao Shi, Fu Dog, the council members, and Hudson approached. "I am very proud of you, young dragon." Lao Shi put a hand on his grandson's shoulder with a smile. "And I believe I will continue to be as you fulfill more of your destinies."

"More of my destinies? There's more?" The young man responded.

"Well, of course! You can't just have one calling in life! Especially if you're gonna live past 600 years! Agoo!" Fu Dog stood up on two feet.

"What the juice!? It talks?" Randy was the first to question.

"Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot," Fu rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you'd think they'd learn from what happened last night." He nudged Jake.

Jake ignored the comment and turned back to his elder. "Thanks, G. I may have been the one who fulfilled my destiny, but I couldn't have done it without these guys," He gestured to the others.

Lao Shi smiled and turned towards them, "Which is why, as a token of gratitude, you are all always welcomed here. And Outsiders, you may keep the dragon chi, if you wish. As you have proven yesterday, I am sure you will use it to do great things."

"Though, do try to avoid using dark magic." Councilor Kulde added.

"Yes, the other councils were quite concerned with an Outsider using dark magic. But luckily, we managed to convince them otherwise." Hudson crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Oh, right. Sorry! It won't happen again now that I have these powers. Thank you." Awesome bowed at them respectfully while Heck nodded. Then they shared a look that says, 'Dragon powers acquired!'

"Pssh! The Dragon Dimension! How bruce does that sound! Of course, we came!" Randy cheered.

"Heh, yeah. Though I didn't expect him to be as powerful as Pariah Dark." Danny stated. Then he asked Clockwork a question, "But why didn't you tell me about the protectors and Outsiders when Pariah Dark was taking over our dimension? We could have defeated him together."

"Because I knew you and your friends and family will be able to put him back to sleep." Clockwork replied.

"But what about last night? You knew we'd win, right?" Jake asked. Everyone waited for the ghost's answer.

"I knew there was a possibility," He answered. The young heroes' eyes widened. "I'm afraid my future sight is of no use, ever since an Outsider came into our dimensions. Honestly, it is nearly impossible to track Outsiders by observation portals."

"Hang on, so you don't know who the Bad Guy is?" Heck asked.

"I'm afraid not," The time ghost replied. The Outsiders shared glances.

"Well, this is a predicament. Over," Joe commented through the walkie.

"Actuallyyyyyyyy, Joe, didn't you say Bad Guy was done last night?" Awesome bluffed.

"Huh? I did? Over," He responded.

"Yeahhhh! He also said he was sorry he caused so much trouble!" Heck followed her lead.

"Sorry? A sorry ain't gonna cut it!" Trixie sassed.

"And just like me, he didn't even bother to clean up his own mess!" Howard blurted. The others glanced at him with a confused look. "What I'm saying is, don't be like me," He added, gesturing to himself.

A look of unamusement furrowed Heck's brow. But Awesome stepped in, "Uhh, maybe he already did help! Secretly?" She shrugged. The cartoon characters had skeptical looks.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Fu broke the silence. "So are we gonna come up with a plan or just keep standing around here and have a chat? Agoo!"

"Fu's right, we should go find Chang and Vlad before they decide to work together against us." Jake agreed.

"But how do you track a dragon and a ghost?" Randy asked. The dragon gang scratched their heads at the question. Fortunately, the ghost gang had an idea.

"The Fenton Booo-merang!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said in unison.

"Ugh, I still think that name is lame," Sam added.

"The what now?" Jake asked.

"The Fenton Booo-merang. It's a boomerang that locks onto any ghost's ecto-signature! My parents invented it." Danny bragged.

"Bruce! Let's go get it and kick their ghost and dragon cheese!" Randy kicked the air with a fighting pose.

"Hold your pace. Randy, Howard, and Awesome, you are needed elsewhere." Clockwork informed.

"Our very own mission? Bruce!" Randy cheered.

"Alright, then we'll see you guys later!" Danny went ghost.

"Good luck!" Jake dragoned up while the others boarded the Fenton Specter Speeder.

"Hold on! Heck, take this!" A portal opened beside Heck and Joe threw him a tracker.

"Had to see the action, huh?" Heck caught the tiny microchip in his claw. "Why don't you join in?"

"Eh, I'm more of a couch potato," Joe said before he closed the portal, letting the blue dragon to fly off with the others.

After that, Randy was getting pumped and busted out some more fighting moves, "Alrighty, who are we up against? A flying Kraken? An ancient spirit of the deepest darkest caves?" He asked with a spooky tone.

"How about a cheeseburger because my food hole is getting angsty." Howard rubbed his belly as it rumbled.

"So where do we start?" Randy posed in a fighting stance.

"You can start with guarding the Eye of Eternity," Finja's voice and a red glow came from inside his jacket.

The young boy jumped and pulled out the NinjaNomicon, "Finja!? What the juice! You can do that?"

The Nomicon opened itself in his hands with Finja in its page, "Only when necessary."

"Ok, but the Tengu Stone is pretty safe. Considering that it's stuck into the floor and no one has touched it for 800 hundred years!"

"I think he meant this, Randy." Councilor Kulde presented an Eye of Eternity. The ninja gang and the Outsider gasped.

"There's ANOTHER one!?" Howard exclaimed like it was a bad thing.

"Where'd this come from? What's in it?" Awesome started to fangirl.

"It is one of the artifacts the Dark Dragon used. It was taken from the Ninja Dimension." Then he presented a round glass bottle filled with a red cloudy potion, "And throwing this at your feet will bring you back to the Ninja Dimension. I'm sure you'll be fond of this." He handed both items to Randy. "As for what's in the stone..." He indicated to Finja in the Nomicon.

"Ryujin. An ancient dragon spirit that lived in the ocean." Finja explained.

"It is the origin of our dragon powers. But it was selfish and greedy." Hudson added.

"My brothers and I fought hard, but we managed to trap it," Finja said with a heavy tone.

"Wait, THAT'S our mission? Hiding this Ryujin Stone?" Randy held up the stone with a smirk, "Easy cheesy! We'll be done and join the others in no time!"

"Ok, but why am I needed?" Awesome asked.

"To watch over them. Just in case." Clockwork answered simply and shifted from his adult form into his elder form.

"Ok... That's ominous." She commented.

"Pssh! We're the Ninja, Howard Weinerman, the Good Guy, and Portal Guy Joe! We got this! Let's get going so we can go back to shoob-tastic butt kicking! Ninja Dimension Traveling Potion!" Randy threw the potion at his and his friends' feet. A huge red smoke cloud engulfed them. When the smoke cleared they were gone.


	12. (Optional Chapter) The Fentons

(A/N: This is an optional chapter that's not so important to the storyline. But if you're a Danny Phantom fan and curious about what would happen to some of the characters after season 3, then you might like this. ^^ This is just my interpretation though. Feel free to have your own!)

A portal to the Fenton's lab opened and the heroes and the Outsider came through it.

"Thanks for the portal, Joe." Danny thanked.

"It's what I do." Joe's voice replied through Tucker's PDA and the portal closed behind them.

"AH! A D-DRAGON!" Valerie Gray's scream filled the room. She was accompanied by Dani Phantom in her human form.

"A dragon GHOST!? Where!?" Jack Fenton ran down the basement stairs into the room with a giant ghost hunting gun.

"Dad! Wait!" Danny floated between the Outsider who's still in his dragon form and his father.

"It's that ghost boy, Danny Phantom! And he just called me DAD!" Jack exclaimed in confusion.

"Jack, he's our son!" Maddie Fenton came down the stairs and shouted at him.

Jazz Fenton followed, "I get that it's only been two weeks and you need to get used to it, but HOW in the world do you keep forgetting that your own son is the ghost boy who saved the entire world!?"

"And the Ghost Zone," Sam added smugly.

"Whoops! Sorry... Still getting used to it. Been hunting ghosts my whole life you know?" Jack lowered his gun and scratched his head. "But who's the blue dragon? And these kids?"

"These must be the kids from the other dimensions!" Dani cheered.

"Other dimensions? I definitely came to visit at a bad time." Valerie sighed.

"How is meeting the Am Drag, a bad thing? Most magical creatures wish they could meet me!" Jake dragoned up and flexed for a moment, prompting Rose to roll her eyes with a smirk.

"The... Am Drag?" Jazz repeated in confusion of his New York lingo.

"This is the American Dragon, Jake Long. And these are his friends, Trixie and Spud, and his GF, Rose. The dragon is Heck, and the guy on the radio is Joe, they're Outsiders." Danny introduced.

"There's also Randy the Ninja, Howard, and Awesome Kick, another Outsider. They're on another mission right now." Tucker added.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Dani ran up to them with a huge smile.

"Aw, who's this little angel?" Trixie crouched down and petted her head.

"This here is Dani! Dani Fenton!" Jack picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"Wait, Fenton? You guys finally adopted her, huh?" Heck stated.

"Oh, of course! As soon as we heard about her from Danny, we just had to!" Maddie held the little girl's hand and smiled.

"Aw, Awesome would fangirl over this. Over," Joe's voice said.

"Hi, welcome to Fenton Works ghost lab. My name's Jazz, Danny's sister, and this is Jack and Maddie, our parents. This young lady here is Valerie Gray, a ghost hunting partner of Fenton Works. So how did your mission in the Dragon Dimension go? Everything's all under control here!" Jazz smiled sheepishly.

"If you think clogging up a ghost-gun while fighting ghosts and exploding it in the kitchen is 'under control', then yeah," Valerie smirked.

"Oh we crushed it, didn't we Jakey? The Dark Dragon's no more and instead we got a Hudson back." Trixie reported.

"And we captured Dan. Now we're hunting down Vlad and a villain from the dragon dimension, Chang." Danny added.

"Yeah, we came to get the BooOOOO-merang!" Spud insinuated the 'Boo' part.

"I have it right here!" Jack pulled it out of a pile of Fenton Works gadgets. "Catch, son!" He threw it to him. It flew into his head.

"Ow! Why does it always hit me in the head?" Danny caught it and rubbed his head.

"Oh, my bad! I calibrated it to do that so it would knock a ghost out. But turns out, ghosts can't be knocked out like humans do!" Jack scratched his chin in a thinking pose.

"As long as it can track a ghost, we're good." Sam shrugged.

"Well, let's go track one right now!" Jake cheered. "It was nice meeting you guys!" His friends nodded in agreement. After that, a portal back to the dragon dimension opened.

"Good luck with this... dimension thing, Danny." Valerie put a hand on her hip.

"Be back home for dinner, honey!" Maddie waved.

"Good luck!" Dani cheered.

"Go and make your old man proud!" Jack added.

"Thanks! I will!" Danny waved before following the others through the portal.


	13. Enemy of My Enemy

The Fenton Booo-merang sliced through the sky of New York City. It was followed by a ghost, two dragons, and the Fenton Specter Speeder. While mid-flight, the landscape below them flickered and transitioned into the settings of a marketplace.

"Woah, where are we?" Sam peered out the speeder's window.

"Magus Bazaar. A marketplace for the magical community." Jake answered.

"Sure is a hotspot for villainous activities!" Trixie commented.

"But it's full of interesting fun things! Like, this American Dragon action figure!" Spud showed off his action figure.

"Woah! Wait a minute! You have your own action figure!?" Danny phased into the speeder and examined the figure in Spud's hands.

"Oh don't worry dude, as the youngest mayor of Amity Park, I've already proposed a bunch of Danny Phantom merchandise to be produced. One of them being action figures," Tucker stated from the driver's seat.

"Oh yes! You are the best, Tucker!"

"Ugh... Boys..." Sam muttered. Trixie and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys! Target acquired!" Heck interrupted. The teens looked out the windshield to find various kinds of magical creatures running and flying away. An adult ghost was trashing the tents and shops in his path.

Danny phased out of the speeder to confront him, "Vlad Plasmius!"

Vlad's ghost sense was triggered. He turned around and caught the incoming Booo-merang in his hand. "Daniel! I was wondering when you'll show up!" He smirked and crushed the device in his grip.

Danny entered a battle stance in the air, "Oh, I showed up alright! And now I'm gonna finish what I came to do!" He charged towards him with a fist. The adult ghost caught it in his palm. Then he swung him back towards the others. Heck and Jake flew aside and dodged the incoming ghost boy, but Tucker didn't see him in time. Danny slammed face first into the windshield.

Now it's Jake's turn to attack, "You chose the wrong neighborhood to mess in, ghost!" He slashed the rope hanging up a crate. The crate crashed onto the ghost, but he phased above it effortlessly.

"Oh so predictable!" He smirked and charged up ghost rays.

Danny and Jake charged towards him once again, this time, together. Suddenly, Chang in her dragon form, with Bananas B on her back, flew in and fired a net made of pink ray from her staff, surprising them. They braced for impact. Luckily, Heck flew in and breathed ice at it, freezing it into a chunk of ice. It dropped down and broke into pieces on the stone pavement.

"Looks like they're not the only ones!" Heck retorted.

"Excuse me?" Danny blurted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jake joined in.

"Less talk, more fight! Chang's mine!" Heck responded smugly and charged towards Chang. She quickly summoned a forcefield around her with her staff. Heck slashed it with his claws but only made claw marks on it. Jake came and slashed it from another angle too, but he managed to break it. Then he body slammed her into a nearby building. "What the hell? What did I just say!" Heck snapped. "And he gets it but I don't? I thought Outsiders are supposed to be stronger?" He pouted.

"Karma, bro. Over," Joe's smug voice came from Spud's device.

"Com'on, dragon guy! We gotta help Jakey!" Trixie, Spud, and Rose ran into the building. Out-strengthened and salty, Heck flew in the opening of the building.

Meanwhile, the ghost gang battled Vlad outside. Sam equipped the Fenton Ghost Peeler suit and exited the speeder in midair with a superhero landing. She and Danny charged toward the ghost. Vlad sent out a huge wave of ghost ray at them. But Tucker landed the speeder behind them and activated a ghost shield around them. The wave collided with it but didn't break through.

"Hmpf! You and your ghost shields. Let's see how it fairs with this!" Vlad threw a small beetle-like robot at the shield. It stuck to the outside of it with its tiny robot legs. Electricity started emitting from it. Then, the whole ghost shield was suddenly covered in electricity. It cracked under the pressure. Then the control panel of the speeder exploded with electrical sparks, making Tucker flinch away from the driver's seat. The whole vehicle started frying. Tucker dived out of the speeder as the electricity got worst. Vlad took the opportunity to duplicate himself into multiple lines in the air. They all charged up ghost rays at the teens, waiting for the ghost shield to disable. Soon the shield gave way and immediately, the foes fired. Instinctively, Danny countered with his Ghostly Wails. His wails slowly pushed all the ghost rays back. Sweat rolled down the Vlads' foreheads as they were using all his strength. Danny, on the other hand, was only getting started. He released bigger and stronger wails. The wails quickly overtook the enemies' rays. They were soon blown back into several tents and buildings in the distance.

"Is it just me, or is Vlad... weaker?" Tucker asked.

"It's like the day of the mayor election..." Sam answered.

"The day he duplicated himself to overshadow people into voting for him!" Tucker realized.

"So that means... There's a duplicate of him somewhere else!" Danny added while panting from his previous attack.

A groan came from the distance. Vlad had gathered all his clones back into one. "Oh how very clever of you to figure out," He got up.

"Where is the other duplicate of you!?" Danny composed himself and demanded.

"Do you really think I am just going to tell you? But tell you what, I'll strike you a deal... Yes... In exchange for the girl."

"The girl?"

"The Outsider, you idiot!"

"Forget it! We'll never hand anyone to you!" Danny fired an iced ghost blast at him. He managed to block by overturning a shop stand in the way.

"Really now? Not even a traitor?"

"Just because Awesome is an Outsider, doesn't mean she's a dirty villain like you!"

"In due time... you will see," Vlad smirked before charging towards the ghost gang.

In the magical shop, Jake and Chang were trading blows. She fired stun rays from her staff at him. Jake slithered through the air and dodged them.

"Give it up, Chang! You're up against the Am Drag who just took down the Dark Drag! And now he's about to add another to that list!"

"You will have to defeat me first!" The dark violet dragon retorted with a smirk. All of a sudden, Bananas B jumped onto Jake's face from the top of the shelves.

"Ah! Get off my face!" Jake flew into walls and objects while struggling to get the monkey off. At the corner of Chang's eye, she saw an item of interest on one of the shelves. It seemed to be a can of salt. She grabbed it and grinned evilly. Then a spear sliced at her. She managed to block it with her staff. The spear wielder was revealed to be Rose. Behind her were Trixie and Spud. They had taken out powder of magical mojo from their pockets and sprinkled it on themselves. With a growl, Chang thrust Rose back with her staff glowing with energy. Then she fired rays at them. Rose leaped out of the way, while Trixie and Spud blocked with their magic.

"Guys! A little help here!" Jake yelled out as Bananas B pulled at his left ear. Then the monkey poked him in his eyes. "OW! Yo, that is just CHEAP!" Jake's response made the monkey laugh like a monkey.

"We got you, Jakey!" Trixie jumped and grabbed the monkey. But it still hung onto Jake's left ear, pulling Jake with him. Trixie kept on trying to pull Bananas B off, "Argh! Let go, you double-crossing, banana eating-"

"Villain sidekick! Eat karate chops!" Spud jumped in with a wand he had taken from one of the shelves. A hand made of magic came from the wand and sliced towards the monkey. He immediately let out a shriek and let go, making the magic hand hit Jake in the head instead. Jake collapsed to the floor with a goofy unconscious face as dizzy particles circled his head. "Oops... Hehe... That was meant for the monkey." Spud smiled nervously as Trixie glared him down. The monkey laughed hysterically in her grasp.

"Mate! He just got Knockout Wanded! That be the most hilarious party trick in the book!" Bananas B laughed.

"Zip it, monkey!" Trixie stuffed it in a magical net that she took out from her pocket. The monkey squirmed and made monkey sounds, "Bangers! Chang, help!"

"Help yourself. The rest of you should be easy," Chang said between clashes of attacks with Rose.

Rose blocked a ray with her spear, "You may have the Obsidian Staff, but I was trained from birth to slay dragons. Unfortunately for you, you're my prey!"

"And yet, you've not been able to slay one. You've allowed Jake to manipulate you. You're weak!"

"Jesus, you talk too much!" A voice came from above. Chang aimed her staff upwards to fire a ray, but it was kicked off her hands. Heck landed in front of her, swung around, and swiped her feet with his tail. She fell to the ground. "Easy my *ss." He crossed his arms.

"Ugh..." Jake groaned as he came to. Then he shot up with a gasp, "Oh no! Where's Chang!?"

"Taken cared of. By me," Heck crossed his arms with a smug grin. But the villain in question smirked.

"Heck, look out!" Rose warned.

Chang threw the can of salt at the blue dragon. With a cocky smirk, Heck breathed ice at the incoming salt. But, unexpectedly, Jake flew in front of him. He was powdered in the salt before frozen in ice.

"What the hell was that? I got it under control, man!" Heck complained.

Immediately after that, Jake sneezed fire. The fire broke him out of his icy prison. But he kept sneezing fire uncontrollably. His allies dodged and backed off.

"Aw man! Not the sneezing salts a- a- AAAACHOO!" He sneezed out of the hole of the building, burning the shelves and furniture in the magical shop. Pretty soon, the building was on fire.

"Everybody out!" Rose lead Trixie and Spud out the exit. Heck breathed ice at a fallen flaming pillar blocking his way to the hole in the ceiling. After the fire was quenched, he took off towards the opening. Suddenly, a stun ray struck him. He fell back down to the floor.

Chang stood before him with her staff, "Finally, alone at last, hand over the device!"

"Oh? You wanna tussle with me? An Outsider?" Heck got up and into a stance.

"I wouldn't be worried about an Outsider with divided powers. And one of them being ghost based."

"Divided powers?"

"Ha! You don't know? Some Outsider!" Chang shot a beam at the pillar beside him. The pillar was destroyed, dropping the flaming ceiling above Heck. Two white rings surrounded him as the debris fell on top of him. Then he phased through them in his ghost form. Luckily, his eyebrows grew back after the battle last night. Thank god for cartoon logic. He shot a charged ice ray, but the dark violet dragon countered with her staff ray. Her ray was pushing his back. Heck dived right before the rays reached him. He charged towards her with a glowing fist. He threw a punch which she dodged. Then he transformed back into his dragon form and breathed ice at her. She countered with her own fire breath. Again, her attack was stronger. He dodged to the side with a scowl.

"No element of surprise to help you this time, Outsider!" The violet dark dragon smirked.

"Heck, yo! Get outta there!" Jake shouted as he and the dragon gang watched the building being engulfed in flames. Jake was about to rush back in again until, suddenly, the said dragon burst out of the building and landed back first behind them. "Heck!" They rushed to him.

"Ugh...The hell does divided powers mean!? And that damn staff!" He snapped.

"That's the Obsidian Staff. It's one of the most powerful staffs there is. It also grants the wielder a boost." Rose stated.

"Oh, I thought Heck just suck. Over," Joe commented, making Heck glare.

All of a sudden, flaming debris shot towards the group. They dodged and shot the incoming projectiles. Chang emerged from the burning building. "Alright, I'm not gonna ask nicely this time. Hand over the portal device!" She aimed her glowing staff at Heck.

"Come and get-" Heck was interrupted by Jake flying towards her. "Again!?? What's gotten into him?"

"Well, ain't he excited to give her a beat-down," Trixie commented, confused as well.

Meanwhile, the ghost gang was neck in neck with Vlad. They battled furiously, leaving ectoplasmic destruction on the battlefield. Sam fired rays from her suit at the foe, but the latter flew and dodged. At the last ray, he absorbed it and shot it back at her feet, blasting her back. He flew in for the finisher.

"Get away from her!" Danny tackled him with a Ghost Stinger. Then they engaged in close combat with glowing fists. Some hits were dodged and blocked while some managed to land. But Vlad was more experienced, he finally broke Danny's chained combo with a strong strike at Danny's torso.

"Danny!" His two friends exclaimed.

He flew back a few meters before being caught by crashing into Tucker's arms. Sam regrouped with them and helped them up. The villain laughed evilly at this. "Even with half my power, I am unstoppable! I suppose I might as well finish you, right here, right now." He aimed his glowing palms at them.

But something crashed into him from behind. Or rather, someone. Vlad looked over his shoulder to see a red dragon sat on top of him. Jake chuckled nervously when he realized the situation as well.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!" Vlad shouted and shot up, making Jake fall off his back. Then Jake narrowly dodged a ghost ray from the angry ghost. The heroes regrouped. So did the villains. "You better had gotten what we came for, woman!" He snapped at Chang.

"The Outsider still has it."

"You interrupted my revenge for nothing!?"

"Silence! You will have your revenge! All we require is that remote!"

Having overheard their exchange, Heck detransformed his waist area, revealing the remote on top of his scales. He grabbed it and waved it in his claws, "You want this so bad? Come and get it!" Heck challenged. "And just in case!" He breathed ice at Jake's feet, encasing them in ice.

"Hey!? What gives!?" He responded.

Chang charged towards the blue dragon, prompting Vlad to follow as well. Heck stood his ground with a smirk. _Nothing's gonna stop me now._

"Creature causing the storm, reveal your true form!" A British voice shouted. _Goddammit!_ A light blue and purple-ish magic aura wave shot across the battlefield. The aura made Chang detransform and drop onto the stone pavement. She also lost grip on her staff. So Spud ran in and took the staff away from her. Vlad had also detransformed and almost bumped into her. Jake and Danny were no exception either. But Jake, whose feet are still encased in ice, lost his balance and fell over. "Don't send a dragon to do a sorcerer's job." The British voice belonged to a young wizard with ginger hair. He wore a white coat over a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Nigel Thrall!? What are you doing here? This is Am Drag busi-" Jake shouted at him but he was interrupted by his jaw dropping.

"Uh, hellooo? Jake?" Nigel waved his hand in front of Jake's face, but no response. Confused, Nigel turned his attention to what he was staring at. He noticed a young adult with purple dyed hair at the top part and he wore a denim jacket. The man looked down at his arms before muttering, "Oh shiiii..." He seemed like an ordinary guy to Nigel. But the others gasped in shock.

"Bad Guy!??" The heroes exclaimed in unison.


	14. Debbie Meddle Again

Randy, Howard, and Awesome appeared in Randy's room with a cloud of red smoke.

"That old guy was right! I am fond of that potion!" Randy cheered. "It's the smoke bomb, but without the smell!" He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Thank cheese!" Howard threw himself on Randy's bed. "I can't wait to chill, all, day, long-"

Bang, bang, bang! Someone was banging on the bedroom door. "Howard! Sandy! If you shoobs don't get out of there right now, I'm gonna miss the chance to announce the big scoop!" Heidi's voice shouted through the door.

"Yeah, yeah! Coming!" Howard scowled and got off the bed.

"What about the Ryujin Stone? Where are you gonna hide it?" Awesome whispered.

"Under the school, where else?" Randy shrugged.

"Shouldn't you hide it somewhere else? If someone breaks into that chasm, they get access to the Tengu Stone, the Sorcerer's and the Sorceress's power balls, AND the Ryujin Stone."

More banging came from the door. "Will you shoobs hurry up!?"

"Alright, fine. I guess there aren't a lot of places to hide these stuff. Meet you guys at school." Awesome went ghost and turned invisible, just in time before Heidi swung opened the door.

"Come on! I'm gonna be late!" She complained. With a shrug from Randy and a sigh from Howard, the boys did as they were told and went to school in Heidi's car.

*time skip*

Heidi, Randy, and Howard arrived at NHS in her car. She hastily got off her car with a laptop and locked it. She rushed into the school, leaving the boys to walk in alone.

"Wonder what's the big scoop's about?" Awesome appeared beside the boys and detransformed.

"Probably something like 'The Ninja! Exposed!'" Randy suggested dramatically. The three stared at each other in silence. Then burst into laughter.

"The day that happens is the day Howard gets a girlfriend!" Awesome joked. The boys laughed. But then Howard stopped, "Wait a minute, what?"

"What's up, peeps! It's Heidi AND Debbie at school! Here to deliver the scoop that you've all been waiting for!" Heidi's upbeat voice on the mic and some music came from inside the school lobby.

"Aw shoob! They're doing it in the lobby!? How am I gonna hide this while everyone's in there!" Randy lifted his jacket, showing the Ryujin Stone.

Curious, Awesome went ahead and peeked in the main entrance. "Uh... That might be the least of your problems, Randy..." She commented on what she saw. The boys peeked in as well and were shocked. The WHOLE school was there. And there was a projector showing the words, 'The Ninja! Exposed!'.

"PTTFFFF!" Joe's laughter came from the walkie.

"What the HHUUUUUHHHH!!?" Randy exclaimed.

"Welp, looks like Howard's getting a girlfriend today." Awesome joked.

"No way! Girls are shoobs! No offense." Howard retorted.

"I gotta get out of here!" Randy started to run away but Awesome grabbed him by his hood.

"Hold up, Randy. I don't think they know it's you. Yet." She pointed to the show in the lobby.

Debbie stepped up to the mic stand with speech cards in her hands. The cameras panned towards her. The crowd whispered between themselves at the sight of Debbie, making her let out a sigh of frustration, "For the last time, my last scoop didn't happen! If it did! I would have remembered it!" The crowd whispered even louder.

"Oooooookay!" Heidi approached the journalist and whispered to her in a slightly angered manner, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? The last thing I need is another-"

"Yes, of course I know what I'm doing!" Debbie whisper-shouted back. "You get more traffic to your broadcasts, and I'll get into Flackfield Community J School for sure! It's perfect! Trust me on this one." Debbie smirked at Heidi. The ginger-haired senior sighed and gestured for her to continue.

Debbie turned back to her mic, "Ok, this is what we know so far. The Ninja saved us from the evil Sorcerer and sealed his powers below the school. So that means he'll be protecting this school. And THAT means, he's either a student, a teacher, or a school staff member."

The crowd chattered and nodded.

"To add to that, I had a close encounter with the female Sorceress he was fighting yesterday... And someone else! Someone, who I believe is an associate of the Ninja!" The projector showed a picture of Awesome running in the sewers. The crowd stirred.

Awesome gasped, "That sneaky...! Journalists, man."

"There she is!" "It's her!" "We found her!" The crowd shouted. Awesome did not realize she wasn't very well hidden behind the main entrance.

"Uh..." She started. "Bye?" She hid around the corner of the doorway.

The crowd swarmed out the doorway, pushing Randy and Howard out of the way. But she was nowhere to be found. She simply vanished.

"She told me the Ninja is a guy and a freshman. That narrows down the Ninja's true identity to these people." Pictures of male freshmen were shown in the projection. One of them is a picture of Randy.

"Hey! How come I'm not in there!" Howard complained loudly. Making everyone laugh.

"Yeah... No." Heidi wiped away a tear from laughing.

*CRASH!* A robot burst through the wall of the building. It was the same robot from the day Debbie announced Randy is the Ninja. But this time, it had a backpack-like container on it's back. Everyone screamed and ran away as the robot grabbed some students and scanned their faces.

"Oh my CHEESE! This can't be happening!!!" Randy was freaking out.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, CUNNINGHAM!" Howard grabbed hold of his best friend and slapped him a few times.

Then the robot broke down the doorway to the lobby, knocking the boys down. It grabbed Randy and scanned him. "Match found." A robotic voice came from it. It threw him into the container on it's back with a bunch of other students, including Heidi hugging Debbie out of fear, Bucky, Doug, and even Juggo with the red clown get-up was there. Every boy from Randy's class is here. Except for Julian.

"Quick question, where's Julian? I mean, he is a freshman and a GUY, right?" Randy asked.

"Of course he is! I eliminated him from being a suspect because his evil self attacked the school, remember?" Debbie snapped.

"Oh yeah... that's riiiiiight..." Randy nodded while in a thinking pose.

Meanwhile outside the robot's backpack was Julian himself, chasing after the robot while exclaiming, "But I want to be the Ninja! Take me with you!" He giggled with his arms stretched out towards the robot, like a baby asking for a hug. But the robot kept on its way, ignoring the goth.

Back to the captured students, since Randy can't put on the ninja mask in front of everyone, he pounded on the walls of his containment, "Help! Howard! AK!" All he could hear outside were screams of panic and fear. He gritted his teeth from the helplessness he felt.

"Let Randy go!" A girl's voice shouted, but it wasn't Awesome's. A spinning baton flew and hit the robot in the head. It turned towards the source. It was Theresa!

"AHHHHHH!" There was yelling coming from the robot's feet. It looked down to see Howard's fruitless attempt to tackle its leg. It flicked its leg effortlessly and Howard was thrown back immediately. It turned around and started walking away. But Theresa wasn't having it. She took a running start. She used Howard's back as a spring ramp and jumped onto the back of the robot.

"Theresa? What are you doing!?" Randy saw her through the holes of the container.

"Saving you! A-and the others too..." She blushed. The robot started shaking violently. She screamed as she held on for dear life.

Meanwhile, at McFist's secret lair, McFist was yelling at his evil mad scientist, "Viceroy! Why. Won't. She. Fall. Off!?" He slammed his fist on his desk with each word.

"Why are you asking me!? I don't know!" Viceroy argued back as they watched the robot's progress on a screen.

The millionaire gritted his teeth in impatience. "Just bring her along!"

Finally, the robot grabbed Theresa and dumped her into the container. Her fall was caught by Randy. She got up with a frown, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you guys..."

"Are you honking kidding me!? That was so bruce!" Randy cheered.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Of course! You were so brave, girl!" Debbie hugged her.

"Yeah! If we get out of this alive, I'm so making you the Heroin of The Week!" Heidi put a hand on her shoulder.

The moment was interrupted by Howard falling in. "Howard!" Randy hugged him.

"Why are YOU in here?" Heidi scoffed.

*5 seconds ago*

Howard was clinging onto the robot's leg, slowing it down.

*present time*

A cargo container dropped out of the sky from a huge triangular aircraft. The robot stepped in and the container closed itself. The aircraft lifted the container back up and flew away with it.

"W-w-what are we going to do now!?" Bucky asked shakily.

"The Ninja will save us!" Theresa announced.

"Or not." Debbie said with her 'journalist' voice. Everyone stared at her for answers. "The Ninja hasn't shown up. Which means, he's someone in here."

"Oooooor! Or he could be late! You know... busy... with Ninja stuff..." Randy tried to come up with an excuse.

"We'll see." After her reply, there was awkward silence between the students.

"So uh... Who do you think is the Ninja? There's a possibility that it's me, you know?" Howard flexed his flappy arms, making Debbie, Heidi and Randy roll their eyes and facepalm themselves.

After that, the students felt the container stopped moving. Then it suddenly dropped and hit the ground, making everyone lose their balance. The container and backpack then opened. Several robotic claws reached in and each grabbed a student. They were each shoved inside individual cells down the same corridor. Glass walls rolled down each cell to keep them in.

A distorted, high pitched mic sound filled the rooms, making everyone flinch. "Ooo... Sorry, that was my bad..." McFist's voice came through the speakers. But only Randy and Howard recognized it as McFist's. There was throat clearing. "Greetings kids! You must be wondering why you're all here." He giggled to himself.

"You kidnapped all the potential suspects so you can find who the Ninja is?" Debbie responded.

McFist and Viceroy shared glances. "She's good..." He whispered. "Yes, pretty much... So... which one of you is it?"

The students stayed silent.

"No one? Man, I really thought we had 'em this time!" He threw his fist down on his other palm, the robotic one.

Viceroy rolled his eyes and sighed, "Have you tried interrogating them?"

McFist paused. Then finally shouted, "Interrogate them!"

"Wait! Before you do... What are you gonna do to the Ninja when you find him?" Heidi asked, slightly scared.

"And us!" Theresa added, really scared.

"Destroy him of course!" He exclaimed with arms in the air. "The rest of you can leave." He said casually.

"But why? The Sorcerer's gone now! You don't have a reason to destroy the Ninja anymore!" Randy questioned.

"Hey, how'd you know about the Sorcerer being the reason I want to destroy the Ninja?" He asked suspiciously. Even though the others couldn't see each other in their cells, they looked towards his cell.

"Uh..." He smiled sheepishly and fiddled with his fingers. "Because there were rumors and gossip going around that the Sorcerer hired you? Whoever you are?" He chuckled nervously.

The captor narrowed his eyes. Then popped back to casual, "Yeah, but I have another reason to destroy him. Which I won't tell you kids! Now interrogate them!" He shouted into the mic.

Masked Robo-Apes marched up to each individual interrogation room with a clipboard and pen each.

"Seriously? Put a mask on and people won't recognize they're McFist's Robo-Apes?" Randy mumbled to himself. "Oh," He realized he is the same when he puts on his Ninja Mask.

"Good morning." The masked Robo-Ape looked down at its clipboard. "Randy Cunningham." It pronounced his name with an unusually robotic voice. "We hope you are comfortable during your stay."

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom?" The young teen asked.

The robot gave a lengthy response while Randy checked every nook and cranny for a chance to escape. "I am sorry. Access to the bathroom is prohibited throughout the duration of the interrogation. Access will be granted once you have passed the interrogation."

"And what happens when I fail?" He asked to stall for more time.

"Upon failing, you will be designated 'The Ninja', and will be proceeded to be destroyed."

"Uh huh, and then what happens?"

Suddenly the robot's eyes turned red and its voice changed, "Enough. I should be the one asking the questions. Now empty your pockets!" Robotic arms holding saw blades came out of the wall and the saw blades started spinning.

"Um... That's not a question?" Randy pressed himself to the back of the room as the saw blades came closer.

"Empty your pockets!"

With no choice, he did as he was told. He reached under his jacket and pulled out a small black ball with a yellow stripe. The robot tilted its head at it. Randy threw it at one of the saw-bladed robotic arms. The ball was an Electro Ball. It zapped the robotic arm, frying them, the lights, and the cell locks of the whole hallway, opening the glass walls. The whole hallway was in plunged into darkness. There were a red glow and the sound of robots being slashed. "Ninja Glow Ball!" The Ninja held up a glowing ball, revealing himself, and the mass destruction of Masked Robo-Apes behind him.

"Ninja!" The students crowd around him.

"Ninja! I'd knew you'd come!" Theresa hugged him. He patted her back with his free arm.

"Alright, let's get the cheese out of here!" He announced. The students agreed. Except for Debbie.

"But where's Randy?" She smirked. Everyone looked around for him.

"He's... at the bathroom!" Howard covered for him.

"We can't go to the bathroom during the interrogation. I asked. Plus, the electricity and red glow came from his cell. He's so the Ninja!" Debbie crossed her arms with a smirk.

The students chattered to each other, still skeptical of Debbie's claim.

"For the last time, Andy is NOT the Ninja! We've been through this! How could you not remember this!?" Heidi argued.

"Yeah, Deb." Randy walked up to them. Ninja and Howard's jaws dropped, but quickly acted normal before anyone could see. "I was just-" His voice suddenly cracked. He cleared his throat. "I was just at the bathroom. Just had to tell them the good old number 3, if you know what I'm sayin'!" He put the back of his hand beside his lips and winked as he said that.

"There! See! Tandy's not the Ninja!" Heidi told Debbie. But the young journalist narrowed her eyes at him and scanned him up and down.

"This isn't Randy! It's the Ninja's associate! He has a walkie-talkie like she does!" She pointed at his walkie on his belt and held up the previous picture of Awesome, showing the walkie on her belt.

Randy looked surprised, but switched to a skeptical look, "What the juice are you talking about? How am I someone else?"

"This is how he's at two places at once! This girl is covering for him!" The journalist showed the picture to the rest.

"But how do you explain how she looks, sounds and talks like Randy?" Doug commented like his usual annoying self.

"Nobody cares about your opinion, Doug!" She scoffed.

"Debbie, are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Randy put his palm on her forehead.

Debbie shoved his hand away and turned around to shout at Ninja. "No! Just admit it, Randy! You're the Ninja!"

Heidi let out a sigh, "Here we go again."

"G-g-guys! RUUUUUUN!" Bucky pointed to a bunch of Masked Robo-Apes charging towards them down the hallway. They ran while the Ninja sent out an Air Fist that knocked down the robots like bowling pins. Then Ninja led them through the maze-like hallways, striking down every robot they come across.

"Ugh, where's the exit!?" He looked around frantically.

"Over here!" Theresa pointed to an Exit sign on the wall.

"Well that's convenient!" He commented before leading the students up a flight of stairs. The stairs lead into a giant room filled with many different, inactive Ninja-destroying robots from every episode. More Masked Robo-Apes followed them up the stairs. "Through that exit!" He announced, pointing at the big exit of the warehouse. Then, he took out his sword and started cutting down the pursuing robots. The students ran outside. But Debbie stayed.

"Debbie! What are you waiting for?" Theresa called out.

"I'm not leaving until I have proof that Randy is the Ninja!"


	15. Who is the Ninja?

"I'm not leaving until I have proof that Randy is the Ninja!" Debbie shouted.

"Oh, for honking out loud!" Ninja let out before being tackled by a bunch of Masked Robo-Apes.

"Ninja!" Theresa, Howard, and Randy ran back into the building. Then, metal barriers slid down and blocked the exit and the way to the stairs. Randy was immediately surrounded by two white rings and transformed into Awesome Kick.

"Ugh, Jesus! That's was hard AF to do!" She breathed.

"I was right!" Debbie exclaimed. "Come on, Randy! Why don't you just admit you're the Ninja so they'd let us go!?"

"THAT'S IT!" Howard shouted and stomped his feet on the ground, shocking the girls and the Ninja. "I have had ENOUGH of you, Debbie Kang! You are asking him to sacrifice HIS life to save OURS!? You have NO right to ask for that! AND! Yelling at him and shoobing him is MY job! Who do you think you are? His BEST FRIEND!?" After the last sentence, he covered his mouth.

Debbie was completely taken aback by his sudden outburst. Theresa still had her hands covering her mouth. But she managed to speak, "N-no one... has ever y-yelled at her before..." She said shakily. Howard switched his gaze back to Debbie. She had her head lowered and her hands tightened into fists. Unsettling aura can be felt by those within range.

"Uh oh... I'm not gonna live long, am I?" He took a few frightened steps back.

Countless deadly laser guns came out of the walls of the giant room and the Ninja-destroying robots became active. Then McFist's voice came on through the speakers, "Ooo! What's going on? Did I just hear that one of you knows who the ninja is? If you tell me, I'll let the rest of you go!"

This made Debbie turned around to face the security cameras. "The Ninja's true identity..." She started.

"You're going to tell them!?" Ninja struggled against the pile of Masked Robo-Apes crushing him.

"Debbie, don't do it! Please!" Theresa pleaded.

But Debbie continued, "... is... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" She shouted. Her friends' jaws dropped and Howard 'fainted' by falling backward.

"Man, that's wonk! Not even the journalist will tell us! What are we supposed to do now!" McFist complained to his partner in crime.

"Oh gee, I don't know, how about destroying the Ninja since he's here," Viceroy suggested sarcastically.

McFist blinked twice. "Oh yeah." He realized before shouting, "Destroy the Ninja!" Viceroy began working with the control panel. The guns on the walls charged up.

The teens and Outsider rushed to Ninja's rescue by sticking one of Theresa's twirling batons under the Masked Robo-Apes and prying them off. But the pile of metal was too heavy for them. The guns were glowing with laser energy while the Ninja-destroying robots approached them.

"Hey, you girls aren't afraid of ghosts, right?" Awesome asked the girls. They stared at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. With that, Awesome went ghost in front of everybody. She conjured up a shield around them. The laser guns finally shot at them. The Outsider almost lost her balance at the impact of the countless lasers hitting her shield. She had to get down to her right knee. The Masked Robo-Apes outside the forcefield were instantly fried into ashes. Howard was examining the laser burning through the forcefield, until one of them actually burned through, surprising him.

"Ahh!! Kick! The deadly lasers!" He shouted before another burned through. Fortunately, it didn't hit anyone.

Awesome saw what was happening. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth as she concentrated. Her hands glowed brighter. So did her forcefield. Suddenly she opened her eyes revealing her glowing purple eyes. Her shield was set on purple flames on the outside. Then it shot outwards. The blast burned and destroy the laser guns on the wall, and the front few lines of Ninja-destroying robots that were marching towards them. White rings surrounded her and reverted her back to human form. She collapsed on all fours.

"AK!" Randy shoved the now cut in half Masked Robo-Ape off his back and rushed to help her up. Howard also gathered close while the girls were still processing what just happened.

"Did I just...? My ulti move...?" Awesome panted.

"G-G-G-GHOST! Ahhhhh!" Viceroy screamed like a sissy.

But the presence of a ghost did not phase the robots. They continued to march towards the teens and young adult. Ninja gulped at the sheer number of Ninja-destroying robots, "Ho boy... We need to get the cheese outta here! Joe, we need a portal!" But no one responded.

Awesome grabbed her walkie-talkie, "Joe! Are you there?" Only static responded.

"Ho boy..." Ninja gulped again.

"They're just gonna destroy you, right? We're cool?" Howard blatantly asked Ninja.

Awesome tried to transform back into a ghost, but the rings only flickered before disappearing, "Can't go ghost... Hope you girls aren't afraid of dragons..." She told the girls. They stared at her again, even more confused and scared.

Awesome went into a stance, "Let's dance." Purple flames surrounded the young adult, then revealed her dragon form. The younger girls gasped, hugged each other and took a few steps back.

"AHHHH! A dragon!" Now McFist was screaming like a sissy. "What are you waiting for, Viceroy! DESTROY THEM!" He shook him.

"Wait... Viceroy? McFist!?" Debbie shouted in disbelief. Then, she removed the mask from the Robo-Ape that was tossed aside by Ninja. "Robo-Apes! They're properties of McFist Industries!"

"YOU wanted to destroy the Ninja!? How could you!?" Theresa shouted.

"Ooooooo..." McFist shrank into his seat as Viceroy facepalmed. "Destroy the kids too!" He shouted. The Ninja-destroying robots marched towards them.

"Uh oh..." Howard muttered before hiding behind the two females. The Ninja and Awesome charged into battle. They sliced and blasted the robots to pieces. While they were busy, Psycho-Bot, a robot with a learning chip installed, ambushed the teens with its bladed scorpion tail. The teens screamed as they ran away from the robot.

Ninja heard the screams and sprinted towards them, "Alright, Psycho-Bot! Learn this!" He shot an Air Fist at it. The fist struck the robot from the back, knocking it forwards, towards the teens.

"Why'd you knock him into us!??" Howard screamed as they took cover.

"Ninja Save!" Ninja ran to them and caught the robot from crushing them. "E-everyone alright?" He struggled to hold up the giant metal.

"We'll get out of the way." Debbie led her friends out from under the robot. Suddenly the robot grabbed Ninja and pulled him out as well. It threw him onto the ground and switched its claws into blades. Ninja took out his sword as well. But this time, he signaled it to make the first move.

"Yeah! That's my purple boy!" Awesome commented before slicing the Slaying Mantis robot in half with a diving claw attack. It fell apart struggling like a real insect before finally disabled completely. "Now I just need to take care of the rest of you," She tail whipped the previous robot's head at the fear materializing Rhinosaurus robot charging in, crashing into it and destroying it. "Not today, fear!" Snowball-shaped projectiles started firing at her like machine gun bullets from her right. She flew and dodged. The snowballs were coming from the Robo-Snowman. She flew towards it full speed and breathed fire. The projectiles melted in the flame. And soon, the fire reached the Robo-Snowman, melting it like it's made of snow. "Hell yeah! What else you got!" As if on cue, a new challenger had arrived. It was Ninja-Bot. "You think I couldn't tell the robot from the real thing? Pssh!" Awesome flew towards it and breathed fire. But the bot countered with a jet of water from its palms. The purple dragon blinked. "Was that a Hydro Hand?" It was the robot's turn to attack. It sent out a ball of fire from its palms at the dragon. She dodged to the side and could felt the heat as the fireball shot by. "What!? It can do the Tengu Fireball move too!?"

"Of course it can! I designed Ninja-Bot to be a 100% replica of the Ninja!" Viceroy sassed into the mic. "Why am I talking to a flying reptile?" He then questioned.

"Alright, enough f*cking around! Let's finish this!" Awesome delivered several kicks and claw swipes that the robot blocked with its own Ninja Sai. But it didn't see the tail coming. It was smacked a few feet back and into the floor. The dragon smirked and dusted her claws. Ninja-Bot twitched from its damages as it got up. It pulled out a bunch of balls from it's 'belt'.

"What!? It has the balls too!?" Awesome exclaimed. The bot started throwing the balls at her like a machine gun. She hid under her wings. Different type of balls struck her on the back of her wings. Hot Ball, Cold Ball, Bee Ball, and a Tiny Giant Exploding Ball. The explosion blew her all the way back to where the teens stood. The girls squirmed at the sight of the dragon coming so close. Awesome groaned in pain as she leveraged herself up. Suddenly a ball flew towards them. It turned into a net in mid-air and trapped the dragon and the teens.

"Oh shoot! It's sphinx hair!" Awesome struggled to get the net off. But it served its purpose of capturing very well. The Outsider couldn't keep her dragon form. She detransformed with purple aura. So she tried to transform into her ghost form again. The white rings moved a little but still disappeared. "Dammit! I still can't go ghost!"

"We're shoobed! You just HAD to sell the Spinx Hair Net Ball too!?" Howard shouted to Ninja.

"Me!? You're the one who encouraged it in the first place! Plus I thought it's just a normal Net Ball!" Ninja shouted back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's Randy and Howard alright," Debbie commented.

"Ninja Air Fist!" Ninja sent out a fist of air at Psycho-Bot. Knowing the attack, it dodged to the side. "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" He fired a huge fireball at it. The robot dodged again. "Haha." It mocked him. But he smirked and pointed behind it. The Air Fist had turned around and punched the fireball back at it. It finally completely incinerated Psycho-Bot.

"Uh... Ninja... A little help?" Theresa called out from inside the net.

Ninja ran towards them and withdrew his sword, "Ninja Slice-" Clash! His sword clashed with another. It was the damaged Ninja-Bot again. The young Ninja furrowed his eyebrows, "Ninja Tripping Balls!" He threw several balls under the robot's feet, making it lose its balance and fall. Then he slashed the robot with a "The-Real-Ninja Slice!" After that, he held up his sword to cut the net again. But he was smacked in the head and knocked back by a... tongue? It belonged to a Robo-Frog. The tongue stuck to his mask and pulled at it. Fortunately, Ninja was quick enough to stop it from pulling it off. He inched closer to his sword on the ground as he pulled. He put his arm out to grab it, but it was swooped away by a winged Robo-Snake. "No!" Then, a Robo-Lizard uncamouflaged itself in front of him. It sprayed sneezing powder at him.

"Ho boy..." He muttered before breathing in and sneezed. This made him lose his grip on the mask. The Robo-Frog had successfully snatched the mask into its mouth. Cloth unwarped from Randy's limps and retreated back into the Ninja Mask.

McFist and Viceroy gasped epic-ly at the reveal. "Wait a minute, who's that?" McFist asked.

"It's the same boy from the journalist's last scoop! Randy Cunningham!" Viceroy explained. "He must have somehow covered up the last scoop!"

"Finally! After all those failed attempts! Destroy Randy Cunningham!" McFist slammed his robotic fist down on his desk. "And gimme the mask!" He sprinted to the exit excitedly.

"Ooo! I wanna try it on!" Viceroy joined in.

The rest of the robots ignored their bosses' childishness and turned around to see Randy trying to pull the net off his friends. He jumped when he noticed the robots staring him down. The heroes and friends huddled together as the deadly robots approached them.

"What do we do, Randy!?" Theresa asked, holding his hand through the net.

"I... I don't know..." He lowered his head, "I failed... I knew I wasn't cut out to be the Ninja... I'm sorry..." He sat down with his hands on his head.

"No, Randy!" Finja's voice and a red glow came from inside his jacket. He took out the Nomicon and it flipped itself opened on the floor. Finja and Plop Plop were in the pages. "Do not give up! If you give up, that's when you truly fail!"

"But I lost the mask! I couldn't protect my friends! And I couldn't keep my identity hidden! I'm the worst Ninja in the history of Ninjas! Why would the Nomicon choose me!?" Randy buried his face in his hands.

"Because when I saw you, I knew you'd be the best Ninja I have ever encountered!" Finja practically shouted that. His words made him look back up. "Back in 2005, when you and Howard snuck into the school, I saw how kind and selfless your heart is, I knew... You are the one. And you have proven me time and time again, that you may make mistakes, but you always try to fix them, and you always do the right thing. That's why I chose you, Randy. You might not be the brightest or the strongest, but you have the heart of a Ninja!"

"It's true! He talks about you a lot! Too much even," Plop Plop added.

Howard grabbed his best friend's cheeks and pulled him close for his full attention, "Finja's right, Cunningham! We've both seen the previous Ninjas, and compared to you, they're not even half as bruce as you are!"

"Yeah! I always knew you're a good person, Randy! And you have the brucest moves! With or without the mask!" Theresa added with the most genuine smile.

"Don't blame yourself, Randy. I'm the one who exposed you. If I wasn't so caught up in trying to get into this prestigious journalism school, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm the one who should be sorry." Debbie confessed. "But you can't give up now. You still have the school to protect! And the people you care about!"

"Hell yeah! There's a reason why you're my favorite hero, Randy!" Awesome cheered.

Randy's eyes sparkled from their words. He looked back at the approaching deadly robots. The winged Robo-Snake still had the Ninja sword in its tail while the Robo-Frog had the mask. McFist and Viceroy came out the door of the stairway and sprinted to the Robo-Frog. McFist took the mask from its mouth and put it on. But nothing happened. "Awwwww!" He let out.

"My turn!" Viceroy snatched it from him and put in on. Again, nothing happened.

"Why won't this darn mask work!?" McFist pulled it off Viceroy and shook it as if that would change anything.

"Because you are NOT the Ninja!" Randy shouted. Everyone turned their attention to him. He stepped forward to his foes, a familiar music started playing, "For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a Ninja. No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen."

"Go Ninja!" Awesome shouted.

"A freshman to fight the forces of evil. I am the Ninja! I AM RANDY CUNNINGHAM!" He dashed towards his enemies.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Awesome cheered. All attention was on Randy as the theme music played in the background. A Robo-Cyclops stepped in his way and swung its arm at him. He dodged it, got into a stance and quickly raised his arms. The earth underneath the robot shot up, tossing the robot into the air and into the ceiling, before falling back down onto the Chainsaw Werewolves. Then he shot an Air Fist at the winged Robo-Snake. It was punched into pieces, dropping the sword. He dodged three punches from three arms of the Krackenstein before jumping off it's back to catch the sword in mid-air. He fell back down onto the cyborg monster, blade first, slicing it in half down the middle. He threw the sword at the net holding his friends. Howard screamed and covered his eyes. But then he realized the sword accurately cut the net open. "Phew! Never doubted you for a second, Randy!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Awesome quickly dragon up, but it looked like her help wouldn't be necessary. The robots closed in on Randy. "Hydro Hand!" He sent out a blast of water onto the floor. It froze, making the robots slip and crash into each other and the walls. Now only the Robo-Frog was left. It hopped into the battlefield and shot out its tongue at him. "Tengu Fireball!!" He conjured up a ball of flame in his palms and threw it towards it. The fireball hit and annihilated the tongue and the robot, flew past McFist and Viceroy, and finally blew a huge hole into the wall behind them. It left a trail of smoldering flames on the floor. "Smoke bomb," Randy smirked as the theme song ended. Then he noticed something was burning and smoking. It was his jacket!

"Oh cheese!" He patted the flames out. After that, he sighed with relief.

"Randy!" Theresa ran and embraced him. Howard, Debbie, and Awesome in her human form joined in. They separated with smiles on their faces. The Nomicon in Awesome's hand flipped opened.

"I knew you could do it, Randy. I am proud to be your mentor." Finja bowed.

"Yeah, that was even better than anything Finja has ever done!" Plop Plop complimented, making Finja glance at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you, Finja," Randy bowed back. Then he turned to his friends, "And all of you. Thank you for getting me my mojo back!" Randy hugged them briefly again.

Debbie turned her attention to the cowarding villains. She snatched the mask from McFist, who flinched when she did that, gave it back to Randy, and started talking to them with her journalist's voice, "Alright, McFist. Unless you want the public to know about this, care to explain yourself?"

"I was just following his orders!" Viceroy blamed the gazillionaire.

"And I was just... uh... why did I want to destroy the Ninja again, Viceroy?" He nudged the scientist.

"I don't know! You tell me!" He slapped his elbow away.

The teens and Outsider glared at them. McFist finally let out a sigh. "Because... I have bad blood with the Ninja..." He admitted.

"What happened?" Theresa asked.

"It happened back in the good old year, 1990. It was prom night at NHS. Ah, my chaps and I owned that night, with our wicked dance moves!" He demonstrated one of them.

"Ok! Less old moves! More story!" Howard scoffed while covering his eyes.

"Ok, geez. Just trying to relive some old memory." He continued, "Anyways, we were owning the party! But there's still one thing I haven't owned. Or should I say, someone... Marci." He sighed romantically. Howard slightly belched. "She's the most beautiful girl in school. That night, I was going to ask her for a dance. But old friend, Mac Antfee, had to get jealous." He mocked.

"Wait, you knew Mac Antfee!?" Randy asked.

"Actually, everybody knew him," Viceroy answered. "He was the senior who was held back two years. Intentionally!"

"Yeah, me and him, we were besties! The two of us were going to ask her to dance, but only one of us will be chosen. Then, I did something that distracted him. Can't remember what though. Something to do with messing up a guy, Dickie? What does that have to do with Mac Antfee? Eh..." He shrugged. The ninja gang and the Outsider shared glances, knowing the real answer. "Anyways, I ended up being the guy Marci chose because Mac had gone off somewhere. Then all of a sudden, when the prom was over, you got mad at me! You used your ninja water magic and froze my arm! I lost my arm because of you!" He blamed Randy.

"Hold the phone, I didn't do that! I wasn't even born! Mac Antfee was the Ninja at the time." He explained.

"My ex-best friend, the Ninja!? Ha! I think I'd remember something like that!" McFist scoffed.

"Perhaps this would help." Finja's voice came from the Nomicon. The book pulled Awesome along towards the businessman and flipped open in front of him. It glowed as he stared into its pages. Then the book dropped back, closed, into the Outsider's hands. Mc Fist shook his head and snapped back to reality. He gasped.

"My ex-best friend was the Ninja!?" He shouted. "I distracted him by getting Dickie stankified! Then he froze my arm and wiped my memory! What a wonking shoob!" He shook his fists.

"Mac Antfee was the Ninja!? And you knew it!? Man, my job would have been so much easier if you would have remembered." Viceroy grumbled.

"Viceroy! Destroy Mac Antfee-" He shouted but realized the Ninja, the journalist, the transforming young adult and the witnesses are watching. "Uh... I mean, send him a nice ninja gift basket..." He grinned awkwardly.

"You guys better settle this once and for all or he'll keep sending robots after Mac Antfee." Awesome suggested.

"The knot not tied unravels!" Randy quoted one of Nomicon's lessons. "To Mac Antfee!"


	16. Friend Or Foe?

"Bad Guy!?" The ghost and dragon gang gasped.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Heck, now in his human form, denied.

"What you mean 'not what it looks like'!? You released these wackos!" Trixie exclaimed as she gestured towards the villains behind.

"We can hear you, you know!?" Vlad snapped, but he was ignored.

"Ok, true, but..." Heck stammered.

"Dragon up!" Jake shouted. Then he realized he's still under the spell cast by Nigel. Plus, his feet were still encased in a block of ice. "Aw, man!"

The others shared glances, still unsure of what they should do. On one hand, he released villains and caused chaos. But on the other hand, he was secretly helping them fight against the villains.

"We were talking about it last night... We were going to tell you... But we wanted to wait until things settled..." Joe admitted through Tucker's device.

Danny responded to that, "You and Awesome both knew?"

"Guys, look... I'm sorry. I didn't- Argh!" Heck suddenly fell down on a knee. The heroes flinched but didn't rush to help. He lifted his head to face them. His eyes were glowing red. Evil laughter came from behind the heroes, from Vlad.

"Missed one, wizard boy!" Vlad smirked.

Heck's body went ghost and charged towards Spud. He tackled him and snatched the Obsidian staff from him. Sam aimed her suit's built-in ghost gun at the traitor. It glowed, charging up a ray to fire. But Heck fired red rays from his eyes at it. It caused a small explosion on her arm. She was knocked back.

"Sam!! No!" Danny cried as he and Tucker ran to her.

Heck gasped at what happened, "Sh*t!" He took a step towards the ghost gang, but his body stopped him. He tried to resist it. But he started screaming in pain. Vlad was using a ghost stinger attack on him. "You dare disobey me?" The Vlad inside him spoke. After that, it stopped and his eyes glowed red again.

"Don't mess with my friend!" A portal opened beside the human Vlad and Joe tackled him. The villain stumbled back before his assaulter was shot by a ghost ray. The uni student was knocked back and landed on the ground. He leveraged himself up to find that his university friend was the one who shot him. The remaining heroes gasped. Then they charged at the villains.

Heck quickly flew towards the villains. He handed the staff and portal device to them. Immediately, Chang used her staff to break Nigel's spell and transformed themselves. Then she sent out a wave attack on the incoming heroes, forcing them to stop and block.

"Excellent work, Heck. I'd love to take you with me but I need my full strength." Vlad smirked as he pressed some buttons on the remote. The portal to the Outside world changed to somewhere else and they flew through. A duplicate of Vlad flew out of Heck's body, detransforming him. But before he left, he used the stinger on him again. Heck screamed and fell to the ground. Again, the heroes were unsure whether to help or not. After a short while, he finally fell unconscious and Vlad left through the portal. It closed, revealing the eerie silence between the heroes.


	17. Tying The Knot

"Good work today, Man Gong!" Mac Antfee walked out of a company building with his partner, both carrying boxes of props. "We really brought out their You'plosion didn't we?"

~~~~~~~~~~

The employees and managers were pumped and raving after hearing his motivational speech.

~~~~~~~~~~

Man Gong nodded happily in agreement. Suddenly, claw fell and grabbed the motivational speaker and pulled him back up to the sky. Man Gong looked up into the sky and dropped his box in shock. Mac Antfee was taken into a McFist aircraft. Man Gong waved his arms wildly at the aircraft in hopes of them giving his friend back. But instead, the claw grabbed him and bought him aboard too.

"Not so much of a warm welcome," Randy crossed his arms and gave McFist a look.

"Hey, my airship, my rules," He talked back.

The middle of the floor of the cabin opened up. Mac Antfee and Man Gong were brought in in a pile by an elevating platform. "Hannibal?" Mac Antfee mumbled as Man Gong got off him.

"Hello... Mac..." McFist glared at him. Unexpectedly, he was tackled with a hug from the former Ninja.

"Hannibal McFist! Oh, man! I haven't seen you since the last time you still had your arm!" He pulled away from the hug and put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Exactly!!" McFist shouted and slapped his arms away. "You're the reason I lost my arm, you shoob!"

"What? I am?" He gasped.

"He doesn't remember?" Viceroy whispered to the teens.

"Yeah, he went totally nuts when he was the Ninja," Howard whispered back.

"But he's a permanent nice wad now. We mind wiped him." Randy added.

"Well, that explains the crazy attitude back in high school."

Mac Antfee quickly apologized to his former best friend, "I'm so sorry, Hannibal! Whatever I did, I sincerely apologize. I was told I was an 'explosive' person back in the day. But I'm better now! I just wish I'd remembered and apologized sooner..." He was genuine about the apology. The Outsider, Awesome, who's watching could tell. His genuineness caught Mcfist off guard.

"Eeeeeeeh..." He let out an inaudible low grumble. Then he glanced at the others at the side. Randy nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh, "Fine..." He crossed his arm and pouted.

"Thank you so much, Hannibal!" Mac Antfee wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Let's start over!"

"What?" McFist mumbled, not excited by the idea.

"We'll be best bros again! You and me!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I already have a BRO, thank you very much." McFist brushed him off.

"Yeah, that's me! Hmpf!" Viceroy joined in.

"That's ok! We can all be bros!" Mac Antfee suggested with a smile. Man Gong nodded as well.

"You can't have four bros! That's not how it works!" McFist argued.

Randy smiled and turned towards his best friend and the three girls. "Looks like my work here is done!" He dusted his hands, ignoring the arguing adults behind him.

"I still have a hard time believing. You're the Ninja? If someone would have told me that before all this, I would have thought they're total shoobs!" Debbie commented.

"I don't think it's that far fetched. Randy has always reminded me of the Ninja. And vice versa!" Theresa blushed a little. Randy blushed too.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Howard blurted with arms crossed.

"Wha- Howard!" Randy exclaimed. The cartoon characters looked away from each other, scratching the back of their heads while blushing even more.

"Ooooooookay! Now that we're done with this, let hurry up, mind wipe all of them, and get on with our day!" Howard interrupted.

"Wait, what? But we're not gonna tell anyone!" Debbie argued.

"And I was really happy about knowing the Ninja is someone we can count on..." Theresa added sadly.

"I'm sorry, girls. But it's a Ninja rule. Nobody can know I'm the Ninja. Not even Howard is supposed to know." Randy replied. "Friendship is a weight the Ninja cannot carry..." He recited sadly.

"Actually..." Finja spoke. Randy took the book out and flipped it open. "That isn't always the case..." Finja stated. "That advice was written by Mac Antfee after he felt betrayed by McFist. I somewhat agreed with it, so I kept it in the Nomicon. I suppose after seeing what your friends, especially Howard, have done for you, I will retire that rule."

Randy gasped, "REALLY? Thank you so much, Finja! You won't regret it!"

"Please do not make me."

At that, the cartoon characters rejoiced.

At the time, Awesome was staring out the window with the walkie in her hand. Then it finally made a sound, indicating an incoming signal.

"Hello? Joe?" She started.

"Nope, it's me," Issho replied.

"Oh, where's Joe? Taking a sh*t? He's been gone a while,"

"I have no idea. I came by to check on you guys but he's not here." Issho looked around the room and confirmed. "Do you need a portal? I don't know how to work this thing but... I could try."

"Nah, I'm good for now. But I'll need one soon."

"Alright, I'll stay and open it for you later."

"Cool, thanks, gurl," Awesome ended and hooked the walkie back on her belt with a sigh.

"Hey? Is everything alright?" Randy asked with his soft voice. The other teens turned towards her as well.

"Yeah. It's just, Joe's gone off for like... thirty minutes now. But my friend, Issho will be manning the portal generator."

"Oh, he's probably making the number two... Or even three!" Randy reassured.

"Yeah, it's quite a battle, lemme tell you that!" Howard added.

"Yeah, probably." The Outsider shrugged. "Hey, we're back at NHS." She pointed out the window at the school building.

"This is our stop! Thanks for the ride, McFist!" Randy waved as they stepped onto the elevator platform in the middle of the cabin.

"Yeah, yeah... Just don't tell anyone about the... you know what, alright?" He responded.

"As long as you guarantee my chances of getting into that journalism school, our lips are sealed," Debbie assured him before the elevator platform started descending.

"Oh, Hannibal! Always hiding that kind heart of his!" Mac Antfee commented.

"No, I'm not!" McFist shouted.

The group was transported to the ground safely by elevator platform. After that, the triangular aircraft zoomed away, leaving a cloud in the shape of the letter M in the sky. It slowly dispersed as Randy, Howard, and Awesome turned around and walked into school.

"Where are you guys going? School's already over for today." Theresa asked.

"Ninja business, I assume?" Debbie smirked.

"You know it, Deb!" Randy replied.

"Well... I guess we don't have anything better to do..." She glanced at Theresa, who smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Guess you girls are part of the ninja gang now! Welcome aboard!" Awesome invited them to join. The girls giggled and joined them in walking into school.

"So what's the objective, Ninja?" Debbie asked as they climbed the stairs to the main entrance.

Randy looked around for witnesses at the top of said stairs. There's nobody else in sight. "This," He took the Ryujin Stone out of his jacket.

"Woah! It's pretty!" Theresa admired the yellow stone before they continued to the middle of the lobby.

"It's bad luck! The one on the floor caused us enough trouble already! Now we have another one!" Howard scoffed. "Can we hurry up and dump it under the school already? Before another villain shows up and atta- AHHH!"

He was abruptly interrupted by Awesome firing a ghost ray at him. Randy pulled him out of the way in time. The boys landed in a pile on the floor.

"What the juice!?" Howard yelled at her.

Awesome quickly transformed into her dragon form. "It's Vlad! He overshadowed me!"

Vlad's evil laughter filled the room. "Oh, I could do that all day!"

Randy yanked on the mask, transforming as well. He hid the Ryujin Stone in his suit and took out his trusty sword. "Aren't the others supposed to be tracking him down? In the dragon dimension?"

Awesome looked around frantically. Then she sped to a certain direction in the air with sharp claws. This time, Vlad turned visible and dodged. They traded blows.

Ninja conjured up a fist of air in his hands. He threw it towards the ghost. But it was zapped away by a pink beam. A dark violet dragon flew in.

"Chang's here too!?" Ninja gasped.

"What were the others doing!?" Howard questioned while behind the cover of Debbie and Theresa.

"I'm afraid your fellow friends have failed! And you have the traitor, Heck to blame!" Chang shot a blast at Ninja.

"Ninja Backflip Dodge!" He backflipped away. "Bull honk! Heck has been nothing but help! I trust him with my life!"

"Then I suppose you're as good as dead!" Chang fired beams of lighting down at the teens.

Ninja earthbended the ground to rise and protect them from the bolts. Then he turned the earth into several Sand Ninjas, which he called 'Sandjas' before. "Sandjas! Protect the Tengu Stone at all cost! The rest of you, you know what to do!" He commanded. The Sandjas nodded and sprung into action. Some of them gathered around the Eye of Eternity on the ground to defend it, while some assaulted the enemies. Ninja himself parkoured up to the second floor and leaped towards the ghost that Awesome was fighting. He kicked him directly in the head, knocking him down to the ground. Then he ricocheted onto Awesome's back.

"Nice one, Ninja!" She complimented as they both regrouped with the Sandjas at the Tengu Stone. The villains fought off the assaulting Sandjas and regrouped as well.

"Surrender yourselves, villains! You are no match against the Ninja, the Good Guy, and our army of Sandjas!" Ninja announced with his sword ready.

"Think again, Ninja!" Vlad announced with disdain, rubbing his head where Ninja had kicked him.

Suddenly, the ground below the heroes and Sandjas exploded. The Sandjas were scattered into sand while Ninja and Awesome landed away from each other. They were then hit with beams of stun ray that held them down. An evil, high pitched laughter came from the smoking chasm in the floor. An ugly figure emerged from it.

"No..." Ninja gasped. The Sorceress was wearing her necklace of purple power balls and the Sorcerer's belt of green ones. She conjured up both color of stank clouds around the room. More maniacal laughter filled the room as the stank each manifested the ghost and dragon villains. Chang grew bigger in size, as giant as the Dark Dragon once was, while Vlad was surrounded by heavy ecto-energy, as if he was going super Saiyan.

"We won't be needing this anymore!" Vlad pressed a button on the portal remote. It summoned a portal to Joe's lab high in the air. Issho could be seen backing away from the portal. After that, he used the new-found boost in power to shoot a huge ghost ray at it. Issho dived away, but fortunately, the ray cannot go through. Unfortunately, the ray zapping away at the portal created blinding sparks and electricity that spanned across the school lobby. Finally, it exploded. The walls, ceiling, and floor cracked from it.

"What just happened!?" Issho yelled through the walkie, but the signal was heavily static. "Everything inside the machine just exploded! Now everything's off and I can't see-" The static covered up her voice.

Vlad laughed evilly at what happened. Then he conjured up fiery energy on his hands. Chang had also tested out her power by summoning electric beams from her claws. She effortlessly destroyed the now, weak in comparison Obsidian Staff, with her magic. It crumbled to dust in her claws.

The stun ray was starting to fade away. Ninja took the opportunity to ambush Chang with a Tengu Fireball. It hit her, but when the smoke cleared, she was undamaged.

"What the juice!?" He gasped.

Chang threw a punch at him. He was knocked to the wall with super force. The impact shook the building and cracked the whole wall. Even parts of the ceiling cracked and fell.

"Randy!!" The teens who were hiding at the sidelines rushed towards him. He groaned and held his chest as they helped him sit up.

"Go punch your own enemies, dragon! This one's mine!" The Sorceress conjured up more stank from her power balls and used it to pick up the Tengu Stone. She approached the teens as she grew more powerful as well.

Awesome opened her wings to fly to their rescue. But before she could, a blast hit her from above, knocking her down. A hand grabbed her by her neck like before. Vlad immediately used the ghost stinger move on her. This time it hurt like f*cking hell. She immediately detransformed and fell to the ground. "While I could go on with my plan of using you, but with this much power... I no longer need you anymore... Say goodbye!" He towered before her with red glowing eyes and a fanged grin. He charged up huge energy in both palms. Awesome looked around frantically for something, anything! She rolled to her side and felt something in her back pocket. _That wasn't there before? Whatever, no time!_ Vlad shot his deadly rays at her. But she phased through the floor, leaving the ray to destroy the floor and create a huge dent in it.

Meanwhile, the Sorceress shot out a huge blast of stank at the teens. They screamed and braced. Until Awesome grabbed them and phased them through the wall behind. The Sorceress's blast blew the whole wall off the building, revealing the teens riding on a purple dragon. Awesome held the item that was in her back pocket, the Infi-Map in her claws. She opened the scroll, "Take us to the others!"

The scroll zoomed into action, pulling the Outsider and the teens with it. Vlad and Chang were about to give chase, but was stopped by the Sorceress saying, "Let them go... They'll have no choice but to face us in the end." She grinned with sharp and uneven teeth. The other two villains smirked as well.


	18. Judgement

In the palace of the Isle of Draco, gathered the four World Dragon Council members, along with Hudson, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, the dragon gang, Clockwork, the ghost gang, and finally, the two male Outsiders.

"They're coming," Clockwork announced calmly.

The dragons dragoned up while Danny went ghost.

"Is that really necessary? She isn't going to hurt anyone," Heck, in human form, asked with his arms crossed. The cartoon characters shared glances.

"We're just taking precautions..." Councilor Kulde answered.

Shortly after, rapid wing flaps can be heard coming from outside. The Infi-Map flew inside, startling everyone but Clockwork. He caught the scroll in his hand. Then, after it came Awesome in dragon form and the ninja gang on her back. She collapsed to the floor from the weight of the four teens.

"Ugh... Guys!" She shot up after the ninja gang got off. "Vlad and Chang released the Sorceress! Now they have the power of both sets of power balls and the Tengu Stone!" She reported. But the others didn't give much of a reaction. In fact, they all stood and stared at her. "Wh... what's going on?"

"Behind you, tomboy," Heck called out to her from behind. She turned around and was shocked by what she saw. Heck had detransformed and Joe was in here too. "They know..." He added.

"Know what?" Ninja glanced between him and the others.

"That Heck is actually a dirty traitor who released evil guys like the Dark Drag on us!" Jake yelled.

"Hey, I actually didn't! Dan was the one who did!" Heck argued back.

"Heck..." Joe called out to him.

"It's true!" Awesome told them. She detransformed and continued, "He was overshadowed by Dan!"

"Oh yeah!?" Bananas B talked back in a cage. "Then how'd you explain what I heard when you's were walking away from my cell? I'm gon' release the Dark Dragon!" He mocked.

"He didn't mean it!" Awesome pleaded.

"Enough," Councilor Andam demanded sternly but not angrily. "Even if he didn't release the Dark Dragon, he still released the Sorceress, Dan Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius. And you, Awesome Kick, have clearly been covering for him. Both of your actions have violated the ancient laws of the council, and will be punishable by compensation of dragon chi and banishment..."

"Or... In this case, compensation of all powers, and banishment from all three dimensions." Councilor Onima added with a frown.

"I am sorry..." Councilor Andam frowned as well.

Awesome was speechless. The silence was broken by Ninja stepping in and saying, "But she had good intentions! And so did Heck! They all do!"

"Because of him, people were hurt!" Danny argued.

"Danny, I'm fine! It's just a flesh wound," Sam grabbed his arm gently with her good hand. Her other one was wrapped in bandages. "And he was overshadowed by Vlad. It's not his fault..."

Danny's angry expression melted. Then he lowered his head and looked away, "I... I know..."

Again, Ninja broke the silence, "Come on, guys! If they are bad, they wouldn't have helped us fight against the enemies. They fought by OUR side!" He waited for the others' responses. Then he took off his mask, detransforming. "Sometimes, rules have to be broken to do the right thing! Banishing them definitely doesn't feel right!" Randy's words made the elders and the two gangs share glances and frowns.

Then the Nomicon in Randy's jacket glowed. He quickly took it out. It flipped open with Finja saying, "I agree. Not as mentor, but as the Nomicon. Our laws may not always bring good results. Which is why we shouldn't always follow them."

"Me too!" Plop Plop raised his hand and waved it.

"Yeah, I vote for them! They're pretty cool in my book!" Howard agreed. "Well, Awesome and Joe mostly..." He whispered. Prompting Debbie to jab him with an elbow. "Ow!"

"I vote for them too!" Debbie raised her hand.

"Me too!" Theresa joined.

The dragon gang and ghost gang glanced at each other. Shortly, Danny detransformed and the whole ghost gang, including Danny, Sam, and Tucker, raised their hands. Trixie, Spud, and Rose raised too. Leaving Jake out. He looked around at his friends who stared at him. He thought for a few seconds, then sighed. He detransformed and raised his hand. Now, all three gangs had their hands raised.

"Alright, everybody, hands down." Councilor Andam announced. Everyone cooperated. He turned towards his council members, all frowning. He let out a sigh as they all detransformed as well. "I'm afraid we still can't lift the charges..."

The room was filled with complaints and arguments. Especially by the young trio of gangs.

"Calm down, young ones," Lao Shi pleaded. "There is a reason for this."

"What's stopping you? Isn't the World Dragon Council the top authority of this dimension?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it is. In this dimension." Councilor Andam answered.

Councilor Kukulkhan continued, "Each dimension has its own council. Ours, the World Dragon Council, and the Ninja dimension, the NinjaNomicon. But the one of concern is the council in the ghost dimension. The Observant High Council. We can't just change our laws without their agreement."

Hudson added with arms crossed, "Given the Observants' nature, I doubt they are fans of Outsiders. And ignoring them will result in their unwanted interference. We were already at each other's throats with yesterday's dark magic case. The last thing we need is for them to enforce their rules in our dimension. Which will surely bring imbalance."

"I am sorry, Outsiders... But this is our best course of action for now," Councilor Kulde apologized.

The Outsiders shared glances. Finally, Awesome spoke, "We understand..."

"We're sorry too... For everything..." Heck added.

With that, the council members and Lao Shi gathered. They removed Awesome's dragon chi, just as they did with Hudson. They put the dragon chi in glass casing, next to another one which appeared to be Heck's. Then they brought in the Fenton Ghost Catcher, a dream catcher style device that separates ghosts from humans. Awesome sighed and stare her glowing fist. Joe put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. She smiled back. Heck walked up behind both of them and reached out, but stopped halfway. He put his hand back in his pocket. After that, Awesome went ghost. Then she flew towards the device's hoop. Unexpectedly, she crashed into it like it's an elastic wall and was shot back.

"Huh? What was that?" She landed and shook her head.

"It worked on me before..." Heck shrugged, his hands still in his pocket.

"I think it's because of Vlad's experiment! Analysis of the vials from his lab looked pretty complicated," Tucker commented.

"Well, I supposed that cannot be helped. We will proceed to the banishment," Councilor Andam said.

With that, the young lady detransformed. "But our portal generator is fried. Vlad destroyed it and I lost contact with our homeworld," Awesome told them.

"Well, even with the generator broken, there is still one way we could get back..." Joe said.

Awesome thought for a moment. "Oh..." She realized.

"What?" Heck asked.

"We gotta kill ourselves," Joe answered.

"What!??" The young cartoon characters exclaimed.

"It's ok, we don't actually die in here! We just get teleported back to our world." Awesome reassured them.

"With the emergency exit," Joe added.

"O-oh..." They loosened.

"In that case, I believe I have a way to make it uh... painless." Fu suggested. "Just give me a second..." He pulled out one of his wrinkles and searched inside. "Aha!" He pulled out some unusual ingredients and potions and started mixing them together as he mumbled the ingredients' names. After mixing, he poured the lime green solution into three tubes and put a cork on each one. Finally, he shook them up and down, the liquid turning from lime green to as black as ink. Even though it is black in color, it still gave out a slight glow. "And... Viola! Three potions of Instant Marty. Hah, get it? My old pal, the grim reaper is named Marty. Get it?" He held up the three vials of dark liquid as he grinned at his own joke. But nobody laughed. "Yeaaaa never mind..."

"When is the last time you bathed?" Joe stared at the vials and physical retreated.

"Usually that wouldn't be a problem... Cause of the... hehe... you know... death..." He pulled his collar and gulped. "Anyhow, you gotta drink the whole vial for it to work..." He walked over to the Outsiders and handed the potions to them. "600 years of living and I've never had to brew one of these... So uh... Tell me how it tastes if you guys ever do come back. Agoo!"

"Uh, sure..." Joe eyed the black vial in his fingers.

The trio gang frowned at the current situation. Danny was the first to apologize, "I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I wasn't thinking."

"Me too. I was only thinking about my grandpa." Jake added with his hand holding the side of his neck.

"It's fine. We're all sorry..." Heck smiled at them. They nodded.

"We should leave them be. Come, young ones. We have much to do." Lao Shi said as he ushered the young heroes out of the palace. The council members took the dragon chi away, deeper into the palace. Presumably to lock it back in the Hall of Dragons. Now only the Outsiders remain.

Joe turned towards his friends and took off the cork, "Cheers?"

His friends did as he did. "Cheers," They all clinked their potions and started drinking.


	19. Chaos Falls

Issho paced back and forth in Joe's lab. Until the portal generator suddenly started running again. A green swirling portal flickered on and off inside its hexagon ring. Then a figure was spat out of it.

"Joe!!" Issho rushed and helped him up.

"Hey, Issho..." He greeted back. He turned towards his invention and examined the damages. Most of the machine had dark scorch marks on and was smoking. Some wires had little parts of the skin burned away, revealing the copper wires underneath and creating sparks.

Issho cut in his action by starting with, "Ok, so, could you tell me... WHAT THE MOTHER SON OF A F*CK JUST HAPPENED!?"

Joe chuckled, "Basically, we've hit rock bottom." He gave up on the portal generator for now and started walking out of the lab, "Come on, we'll talk over drinks. Heck's actually pretty good at bartending."

Issho blinked, "Ok? But where's Heck and Awesome tho."

Joe stopped in his track. He turned around. "Where are they?" He asked himself, making Issho put on a worried face and started shouting at him again.

In the cartoon of American Dragon: Jake Long, an empty glass tube and a cork clattered to the floor. Beside it stood two Outsiders, Awesome and Heck. The man lowered his vial of almost empty potion, prompting the lady to do so as well.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry, Awesome..." Somehow, his apology caught her off guard. He just didn't strike her as the feelings type. "I could tell you loved being in here. I do too. But now, we're banished, probably forever. Even if we're allowed back in, we probably won't get our powers back... I thought I could get away with it, or they would forgive me because of cartoon logic but... I was wrong... I f*cked it up..."

Awesome stared at Heck, who turned his head away, in shame and in an attempt to hide his emotions. She couldn't help but chuckle. _I met this guy yesterday? Damn._

"It's ok. If you didn't mean for it to happen, then it's not your fault," Awesome responded. Making him turn his head back slightly. Then smiled. But the smile faded shortly after.

"But if we leave now, we can't come back until the portal generator is fixed. That's gonna take a few days... Maybe even weeks. By then, god knows if we'll even have a Secret Trio to come back to... It's not like we can pause the game or load a save file. We tried last night..."

Awesome put her fingers on her chin in a thinking pose, "You're right... But each of the villains is as OP as the Dark Dragon! We needed to take out the source and have an army to stand a chance against him."

Heck smirked at her. Making her raise an eyebrow and smirk back.

Outside the palace, the cartoon characters were walking away. The young heroes were discussing the current situation.

"We should all work together and take them out, one by one." Jake suggested.

"Good idea, Jake. Any idea how powerful they are exactly?" Danny asked.

"The Sorceress gave Vlad and Chang some of her stank and they became so powerful, that my Tengu Fireball did shoob-tastically nothing!" Randy answered.

"So, go for the necklace and belt, got it," Danny punched his palm.

"Anything else, Randy?" Jake asked.

"She also has the Tengu Stone. It's yellow, and it looks just like this," Randy took the Ryujin Stone out of his jacket to show them. But Danny's ghost sense suddenly triggered. Before he could warn the others, the Ryujin Stone was snatched away from Randy's grasp. It flew towards a flight of stairs leading to a building's entrance before Awesome, in ghost form, and Heck turned visible.

"Sorry, we need to borrow this real quick!" Heck had the stone in his hands and lift it up high above one of the stair's edge. The heroes gasped.

"Don't worry guys! The Eye of Eternity can only be broken by the hand of a Ninja," Randy stated confidently.

Heck thrust the Ryujin Stone down at the edge. It broke in half. Randy's jaw dropped. All of their jaws dropped. The ancient dragon spirit, Ryujin escaped the stone and filled the sky with a loud roar.

"Eyes on me, Ryujin!" Heck shouted out. The dragon spirit glared at him and flew towards him with speed. He entered his body, transforming him into his dragon form. Only this time, he's gigantic, like the Dark Dragon. The trio gang shared glances and got into a battle stance reluctantly. But they were interrupted by Clockwork flying towards them.

"Here, Outsiders. You will need this," He handed Awesome the Infi-Map. "By the way, remember when I said my future sight has no use anymore? I was bluffing. I see everything." He shifted to child form and winked. The trio gang gasped at that. Awesome hugged the time ghost after he shifted to elder form. She separated and opened the scroll in her hand. She looked towards her partner.

"Let's roll!" He told Awesome with a smirk and balled fists.

With that, she spoke to the map, "Take us to-" Her voice was covered by the sound of thunder. A portal had opened in the air, and out came Chang, laughing evilly.

A portal opened beside the Outsiders as well and they sped through, closing behind them. Then Jazz's voice came through Tucker's PDA, "Danny! We need you guys here right now! Vlad's taking over Amity Park!" The ghost gang gasped. After that, the Nomicon in Randy's jacket buzzed and glowed. He took it out and it opened. "Randy, Norrisville is under attack by the Sorceress! You must protect the citizens!" Finja showed them a live feed of the attack on Norrisville. The ninja gang tensed up.

"Go!" Jake told them.

"But weren't we going to work together?" Randy asked.

"I think Heck and Awesome might have an idea," Jake dragoned up.

The said Outsiders came out of a portal into a white and pastel-colored space. The portal closed behind them as they floated and looked around. They were approached by a bald and green-skinned ghost in a white hooded robe with golden accents. His eye sockets were white and gave a slight white glow.

Awesome gasped, "You're... Sojourn!"

"Indeed. And you are at the Elsewhereness. A place where many seek. A place where all fear, pain, and misery do not exist." He spoke with an ethereal and echoey voice as he gestured around him. "You must be looking for someone."

"Yeah, where is she?" Heck asked.

Sojourn floated aside, revealing a long, dark blue and wavy haired female figure floating in a Japanese sitting position.

"Thank you. Big fan," Awesome thanked him. He nodded and floated away. The Outsiders approached the young lady. "Um, excuse me, miss?" Awesome started.

The lady turned around to them, making them almost gasp. She looked exactly like Amanda Levay. But less goth and more smiles. She was also wearing an elegant light purple Kimono. "Yes? How may I help you?" She asked with a warm smile. She even sounded like her, but sweeter.

Meanwhile, at the heart of Norrisville, the Sorceress, with her necklace and belt containing the power balls and Tengu Stone, was stanking every pedestrian she sees. Her progress was quickly undone by the Ninja luring a large group of stanked victims into an underground subway and trapping them by exploding the entrances with some Tiny Giant Exploding Balls. The explosions attracted the villain's attention.

"Ah, Ninja! Came back to meet your demise?" She giggled evilly, sending chills down his spine.

"Shnasty! You are the creepiest shoob I've ever met!" He insulted, making her scowl. She conjured up clouds of stank and shot them towards him. He dodged each one by maneuvering through the urban environment, some of them nearly hit him. "Ninja Sprint Escape!" He sprinted away from the stanked monsters roaming the city streets.

The Sorceress laughed evilly, "You cannot escape me, Ninja!" She pursued him. Being overpowered and three stories tall, she burst through buildings and obstacles in her way with ease.

Ninja ran and dodged attacking monsters in the way. All the while, avoiding line of sight from the Sorceress, due to her ability to fire powerful blasts of stank that annihilated anything it hit. He also had to keep the monsters away from the blast, as they were innocent people who were stanked. So he led the giant foe out of the busy streets. The Sorceress chased him out of the city, indicated by the depletion of the number of tall buildings and the increase in trees and land.

"That's right, Miss Ugly, keep following me..." Randy mumbled to himself as he checked behind him. When he turned back in front of him, he was almost crushed by a giant, stanked beaver's tail. He leaped backward, dodging the tail. The stanked monster lifted its tail back up to attack again. Ninja used this by grappling to the tip of the tail with his scarf. He used the monster's own strength to slingshot himself to it. He kicked it in the face knocking it down. After that, he continued to sprint towards his destination, which was only a few stone's throw away. But before he could take two steps, a big, stanked bear tackled him. He kicked it off, and then was stopped by several huge, stanked squirrels landing in his path. The stanked squirrels all jumped him. "Ah! Squirrels! But worst!" Soon, he was restrained by them grabbing both his arms.

A blast of red stank shot at him from above, knocking him into the ground and he skidded back several feet in the grass. He quickly gritted through the pain to get up. But another blast struck. He was knocked back again. He swiftly rolled onto his feet, fire gathering at his palms. His ninja suit inverted colors and set on fire. With a continuous shout and a huge swing, he threw the Tengu Fireball at the Sorceress with full force. The fireball was gigantic. It was the biggest one he had ever conjured up. He used up all his strength in the attack. After the fireball left his palms, he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees, while his suit reverted back to normal. He lifted his head, eyes wide, hopeful to see that his attack will be enough to stop the enemy. If not, at least, weaken her.

The fireball successfully hit, creating a giant cloud of smoke where the Sorceress once stood and spreading smoldering flames in the forest environment. The stanked animals scurried away from the flames and disappeared into the forest. After all, animals are naturally afraid of fire. Luckily, the small flames were too weak to start a forest fire. They were easily blown out by the soft gust of wind strolling by.

Ninja struggled to stand on two feet. His left hand held onto his right shoulder, as he had injured it while rolling. He watched the cloud of fading smoke cautiously. There was no movement within the smoke. And no footsteps. All that can be heard was the gentle wind and the rustling of the leaves.

In an instant, the smoldering flames in the environment shot up into huge blazing hot fire. The flame spread. Faster than wildfire. Ninja turned around to run but he saw that he was too late. The fire had already surrounded him. Smoke had already started fogging up. He coughed and fanned the air. "Ninja Hydro Hand!" He threw his palms towards the fire in front of him, but nothing happened. "Oh no, not now!" He tried again and again.

The Sorceress started chuckling as she emerged from the smoke. Then chuckles turned to laughter. She conjured up stank high into the afternoon sky, illuminating it in pink and green. As she finished her laughter, she noticed Mount Chuck in the distance. "Ah, luring me to a volcano, are you?" She chuckled a little, "Too bad, Ninja! Not even the earth's own core can stop me! I have ALL the power in the world! Nothing can stop me!"

A huge blast of ice came from above. It covered the whole area in icy fog and snow, quenching the forest fire. The Sorceress scowled and turned around to the source of it. Randy also looked, and he rejoiced at what he saw.

In the air, was a huge, blue dragon, Heck! He breathed big, sharp ice spikes at her. She countered with fiery blasts, producing smoke at impact. Heck flew through the smoke with sharp claws, ambushing the Sorceress, almost slashing her necklace as she dodged. Before he could compose himself, she struck him with huge blasts from both her hands. He stumbled back a short distance but quickly recovered and entered a stance. Now Ninja has a clear view of both giants. They were as tall and big as each other. But he noticed that the scales on Heck's left side, where he was hit, were bruised and loose.

"Ryujin... It's been a while... I'll put you to good use!" The Sorceress charged up stank in her hands.

"Stop!" A girl's voice shouted. The Sorceress jumped and stopped her attack. She quickly turned around. And there standing beside Awesome in ghost form, was none other, than her former self, Amanda Levay. "Don't do this anymore, please!" The lady pleaded to the giant Sorceress.

Ninja's jaw instantly dropped with an epic gasp. "Amand- She's the- But where'd- HUH!??" He stammered wildly.

The Sorceress furrowed her eyebrows, "No! NEVER! Get away!" She fired stank at her. Amanda and Awesome dived to the right. And somehow, despite wearing a kimono, she rolled forwards to her feet. Awesome, on the other hand, landed on her knees and arms.

"Well, that's embarrassing..." The Outsider muttered and floated up with ghost powers.

But that wasn't the end, the enemy shot more attacks at them. Until Heck tackled her. Awesome summoned a shield around the lady and herself. Each stank attack hit her shield with heavy force, cracking the shield each time. One finally shattered her forcefield, knocking her back into Amanda's arms. But there was another one coming.

"Ninja Block!" Ninja leaped in front of them and held up his sword. The attack knocked him into the ground.

"Ninja! Are you alright?" Amanda asked as she and Awesome sprinted to him to help him up. He got up holding the sword in his hand, but the blade broke.

"Oh cheese, Mr. S. Ward Smith isn't going to be happy about this..." He put the hilt and what's left on it back in his suit.

Awesome observed the fight between the Sorceress and Heck. She was more frantic with her attacks now. But Heck still held up, despite only having the Ryujin's power while she has more. She turned back towards Amanda, "I thought when you guys see each other, it'll be over?"

"I am afraid my evil self is too far gone! Too powerful! Removing the power sources would prove to be a difficult task. Knowing myself, she had probably prepared countermeasures. Our only chance is to overpower her!" She answered.

"But that's exactly what we can't do!" Ninja held his head in panic.

"Unless...!" Awesome started.

On the battlefield, the evil villain sent out rapid blasts of stank towards the blue dragon. He blocked with his arms, getting pushed back by each attack, his feet dug into the grass. The scales on his arm chipped away with each strike. He breathed ice at her after her last strike. But she managed to block with her stank. Then, with a desperate cry, she charged towards him with concentrated balls of stank in her hands. Heck spread his stance and lowered himself. The Sorceress swung her claws at him, but he ducked. He grabbed the foe and threw her over his head and behind him. She hit the ground, creating a short earthquake.

Ninja sprinted towards her head. He jumped and yelled, "Ninja Nomicon Shloomp!" He held the opened book for her to see. The moment she made eye contact, her body turned into stank and was sucked into the pages of the book. Ninja landed on the ground with the book closed. It rattled and suddenly jumped as stank seeped out of its pages.

"The battle is not over!" Finja's voice came from the Nomicon. But screams and crashes also came from the city. The citizens were still stanked and wreaking havoc within it.

A school bus sped into view from the city. It swerved to the side and drifted to a stop, leaving tire marks in the grass. "Ninja!!" Howard, Debbie, and Theresa shouted from inside.

"Guys!" He rushed to them. "And Creep!" He gestured to the driver, who fans call the Creep. He tipped his hat in response.

"Ninja, the city is a mess!" Theresa started.

"A bunch of those monsters just wrecked Greg's Game Hole! Make them pay, Ninja! Make them pay!!" Howard cried through the window. Until Debbie punched him in the upper arm. "Ow! Would you stop that!?"

Debbie ignored him and added, "McFist is helping with his robots but there's too many of them! You gotta come and destank these people! Before they destroy the entire city!"

The Nomicon in Ninja's hand jumped again, releasing stank. "But the Sorceress..." He started.

"Leave her to us!" Awesome put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's about time we Outsiders redeem ourselves!" Heck punched his palm, causing a gust of wind.

With that, Ninja nodded with a smirk. He handed the book to Awesome and hopped into the school bus. The Creep stepped on the gas, driving them back into the city. Finally, the Outsiders and Amanda quickly shloomped into the book to face the enemy.


	20. In The Nomicon

Heck, Awesome, and Amanda landed on the paper textured ground. Before them was the Sorceress, still possessing the two sets of power balls and the Tengu Stone. She fired stank in every direction, trying to break out of the book. She was stopped by Finja delivering a kick to her side. She immediately fired a huge blast of stank back at him. He hadn't even been able to even land on the ground to dodge. He braced.

**BOOM**

The stank hit. But not Finja. Instead, it hit a giant skull. A dinosaur-looking skull. But to the Outsiders, they know very well that's not just any skull. The smoke faded, revealing... A Gaster Blaster! A familiar music, Megalovania played.

"You know, it's a beautiful day today. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming." Awesome's voice came from behind the Sorceress. She turned around to face her and the others. "On days like this, evil forces like you..." There were three flashes of black and white. "should be burning in **HELL**." Awesome's clothing had turned into a blue hoodie with gray fuzzy hood lines, a white T-shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts with white stripes going down on each side, and a pair of light pink slippers. Her left eye color also changed from purple to glowing light blue. Beside her, Heck also had a costume change. He wore a yellow-brown jumpsuit with a long, white cape, a yellow-brown, circular belt buckle with black belt straps over the jumpsuit, and a pair of red rubber gloves and boots. (A/N: Where ma Undertale and One Punch Man squad at? XD)

The Sorceress glared at them as she charged up four balls of gigantic red stank from all of her power balls in the air around her. She shot the four gigantic stank blasts at them. Awesome lifted her right hand out of her hoodie pocket and snapped her fingers. Four Gaster Blasters appeared in the air beside her. They charged up blue energy and shot back. The red and blue collided for a second and dispersed. The foe was taken aback by this, as that was her full strength attack. In her trance, she heard the wind shifting above her. She summoned a red shield above her.

**SMASH**

There was the sound of glass shattering. Heck had landed with a superhero landing and his right fist on the giantly dented ground, a cloud of green and pink stank dispersing around him. His cape gently flowed down behind him as he straightened with a smirk.

The stank swirled a distance away and materialized into the Sorceress, shocked and confused. One of the power balls on her necklace was empty. It cracked loudly and shattered into a million pieces. This made everyone widen their eyes while the Outsiders glanced at each other.

"One down, seventeen more to go," Heck announced as they both faced the Sorceress with smirks.

"H-How!?" She backed up, eyes wide.

"Anything's possible in the Nomicon," Awesome teleported beside Heck as he balled his fists. She conjured up two Gaster Blasters beside each of her sides, making her left eye glow with a light blue flame. The skulls charged up energy inside their jaws.

With anger, the enemy turned into a cloud of pink stank and shot towards them. Awesome's Gaster Blasters flew forwards and fired their energy blasts at the incoming funk. It swerved and dodged both beams. When the stank got close, it transitioned into the Sorceress wielding a sword. She swung the sword down at Awesome, who swung her right arm up, commanding two big bones to rise from the ground, wedging the incoming blade between them. After that, Awesome withdrew her arm and thrust it out. Three smaller bones flew towards the direction she swung her arm, breaking three power balls on the foe's necklace.

The Sorceress retreated backward with a gasp. Then she charged forward with a growl and stank covered claws. She swiped at Awesome. The villain's wrist was grabbed, stopping her arm immediately. It was Heck who grabbed her, with a single hand, no less. He gave her a wink before he threw his right fist at her with exhilarating force. She was punched into stank form and flew back. She hit a wall and reverted back to physical form. Four of her belt powerballs shattered in the process.

The Sorceress collected herself. But she heard the sound of energy collecting behind her. She swung around and realized the wall she hit wasn't a wall, it was a Gaster Blaster! It shot a huge beam at her before she could react. The beam stopped and the skull disappeared, revealing a cloud of stank on the ground. The stank materialized into the Sorceress again. This time taking out three on her necklace and two on her belt.

"ENOUGH!" The Sorceress grabbed the Tengu Stone from her belt. It gave her a boost as shown by her remaining power balls glowing and emitting more stank.

"Everyone's over eighteen here, right?" Awesome asked the others watching, including Finja, Plop Plop, and Amanda.

"Yeah, waaaay pass! Why do you ask?" Plop Plop responded.

"Because I'm about to do something **brutal**." She opened her right eyelid, revealing another glowing blue pupil.

The Sorceress sped towards the Outsiders with lightning-like speed. She shot several stank attacks at both of them. Awesome dodged with ease while Heck blocked with his arm, unphased by the impact. Her attacks created an awesome light show and the impacts shook the ground. Finally, the combo was broken by Awesome taking her left hand out of her pocket. Her blue eyes flashed yellow flames. She threw her hand forwards, sending some bones towards the attacking foe. Not only did the bones hit, they pierced into her skin. She was sent flying back by them. But Awesome wasn't done, no, far from it. She withdrew her arm, her opened palm closed into a fist. A blue heart popped out of the foe and pulled her back, causing the bones within her to penetrate further inwards, and even protruding out her back. The sound of bones cracking can be heard as that happened, making the others flinch. After that, Awesome stomped her right foot on the ground in front of her. A big bone shot out from the ground, stabbed the foe, and shot up into the air. Then the Outsider snapped her fingers, summoning eight Gaster Blasters surrounding the poor victim in the air. They all charged up energy.

"Get dunked on," She put her hand back in her pocket and turned her back. The skulls in the air all fired at the same time, striking the center point.

Glass breaking can be heard. Then a red light came from the center. It charged up, growing bigger and bigger. Awesome unsummoned the skulls, and turned around to watch. The surrounding leaves, water and rocks in the environment were being pulled towards it like it was a black hole. The others watching were also being pulled. Finja grabbed Plop Plop before he was blown away and they managed to stick their feet to the ground until it was over. The charging red stank ball suddenly shrunk and exploded, sending out a shock wave.

"All yours, buddy," Awesome said to Heck, who drew his right fist back in a stance.

"One punch," He announced before swinging his fist forwards. This time, it was in slow motion and there were anime lines. His glove gave off a shiny reflection as it advanced. Then, finally, his arm fully extended to the front. The punch shot out a ferocious gust of air towards the enemy's incoming shock wave. The air also blew his cape back majestically. The gust of air dented the ground as it traveled towards the shock wave. Then, it collided with the shock wave. Both forces fought with each other for a few milliseconds, before the wind emerged victorious. With only one last power ball on her necklace, the Sorceress' jaw dropped as the wind shot towards her.

**BOOM**

The others watching had to look away and cover their eyes from the flying dirt and wind. When the wind slowed to a stop, they looked up and their jaws dropped. The mountains and clouds had separated from the gust of air created by Heck's punch. It went on for as far as the eye can see.

"I-impressive imagination..." Finja commented, trying to compose himself. There were three flashes of black and white again, changing the Outsiders' clothing back.

"Thanks, but we can't take credit," Awesome replied and fist bumped Heck.

After that, thunder came from the distance. The Sorceress emerged from the mountain with a scowl. All her power balls are gone. Now she is left only with the Tengu Stone.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Finja said. After that, a portal appeared beside the Sorceress, sucking the stone in.

"No! You will NOT defeat me!" She clung to the stone, not letting go.

The Outsiders were about to take action before being interrupted by Amanda stepping forth, "Please, allow me." A black mask with purple stripes appeared in her hand. She ran towards the Sorceress and put in on, emitting a purple glow as cloth wrapped around her limbs. Her transformation finished, amazing the Outsiders. She was one of the Norisu Nine!

"Get away!" The Sorceress shot out red fiery beams from her palm.

"Ninja Rage!" Her ninja suit inverted colors and she was emitting black and purple smoke. She reached out her hand towards the beams, catching and absorbing them. With each beam, her suit released more smoke. Finally, within range, she jumped into the air with her right arm drawn back. "Enenra Smoke Claws!" Her right arm was engulfed in black and purple smoke, forming a bigger arm with sharp claws. The female ninja reached out to grab the Sorceress. Any attempt of the foe trying to shoot it was absorbed into the smoke, fueling it instead.

"Nooooo!!!" The Sorceress shrieked before she was grabbed and let go of the Tengu Stone. The stone was sucked into the portal and out of sight as the portal closed. Amanda landed with her evil self still in her grasp. "Defeated yet again..." The evil entity mourned.

"No, this is not defeat," Amanda exited Ninja Rage, putting the Sorceress down in front of her. She took off her mask and face her. "This is resolve," She reached out to her. The Sorceress did the same. The moment of contact created a white flash. When the flash slowly faded, there was no Sorceress to be seen. Only Amanda with her hands on her heart, and a warm smile.

"Sister!" Finja ran up to her, taking off his mask, thus removing his ninja suit. Plop Plop also followed behind. They stopped before her. "You... you did it..." Finja said, a little awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Get over here, brother!" She pulled him into a hug. He happily obliged. They separated with smiles, but they soon faded. "I'm sorry..." She started.

"I forgive you. It is in the past now. Besides... If you didn't mean it, then it's not your fault..." Finja gave Awesome a glance, making her fangirl inside. They smiled at each other again.

"I must go now."

"Sister, wait... Stay with me..." He held onto her arm.

"I can't... I have no purpose here anymore. I must be with the others..." She smiled back. "Besides, you have Plop Plop keeping you company." She chuckled sweetly.

With that, Finja slowly let go of her arm. She started floating away and fading, leaving glittering sparkles in the air.

"I love you, brother..." She said before she was gone.

Finja lowered his head, "I love you too, sister..." A tear dripped onto the ground.

"There, there... Let it all out..." Plop Plop patted his back.

Finja straightened with a sniff and wiped his teary eyes, "I think I just did."

"That was it? Just a single tear!? Can you believe this guy!?" Plop Plop turned towards the Outsiders. But they were already long gone. "Guys?"


	21. Rematch

The sun had set, yet there was light in the skies of the Isle of Draco. The light came from streams, and blasts of pink magic, from Chang. Towering as tall as the Dark Dragon was, she fought off assaulting dragons with ease. To add to the situation, she had summoned the night dwelling Shade Demons to aid her. Those who weren't risking facing the villain were overwhelmed by the dark minions.

"Hey, Shade Demons!" Jake called out in the air with Fu on his back. The dark creatures glared at him with red glowing eyes. "Eat Instant Sunshine!" He yelled as Fu threw an opened pouch of sandy crystals into the air. Jake breathed fire at them, igniting them. They shined brightly in the sky, lighting up the whole Island. The Shade Demons winced and hissed until they were taken out by the army of dragons. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, yo!" Jake celebrated.

"Kid, look out!" Fu shouted, pointing to the left.

"Huh?" Jake turned left and was ambushed by dark violet claws. He was pinned to the ground by it.

"Oof! That's my guts flattened..." Fu commented trying to squeeze out from underneath Jake. Meanwhile, Jake struggled as hard as he could.

"Dragon Long... Initially, I had no quarrel with you. But ever since your dragon powers manifested, you insisted on getting in the way of all my plans! Now, you will finally pay the price with your life!" Chang charged up magic in her other claws.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Haley announced as she and Rose dive kicked her behind the left ear.

She stumbled to the right, releasing Jake and Fu. But she did not delay, she immediately shot lightning bolts back. Jake flew in front of them and shielded them. He closed his eyes and braced.

"Jake, you can let go now." Rose tapped his shoulder, prompting him to open his eyes and look around.

Green and pink stank was gradually flowing out of her and into the sky. Her lightning died down in her claws.

"The Sorceress is defeated!? Impossible!" Chang tried to grab the stank back but it seeped right through her claws.

"No Obsidian Staff to boost you this time!" Heck in his gigantic dragon form exited a portal in the air.

Chang growled, "I'll have to look for another source then!" She flew for the palace.

"The Hall of Dragons!" Hudson exclaimed from the ground.

The heroes chased after her. A huge gust of wind blew over them. They look up to see Heck flying ahead of them and gaining on her. He grabbed her tail. Chang quickly shot beams at him. It struck him in the face, but he didn't let go. He opened his wings wide to pull Chang back and landed. It worked, so he proceeded to throw her to the ground by her tail. Before she was slammed into the ground, she detransformed and freed herself from his grasp. Then she shot stun rays at him from the ground. It struck, knocking him back, stunned. She then continued to the palace in dragon form, trails of stank following behind her and fading away. She was shrinking as well. By the time she reached the palace, she was a third of her previous size. But she still had some magic left. She blasted the roof off with a huge beam and flew in.

The heroes flew in the broken roof to find Chang had grabbed all the dark artifacts, phased them into her claws with magic, and absorbed most of the dragon chi, and was regaining her size and power. Jake breathed fire at the chi Chang was approaching, stopping her. She turned towards him with a glare and breathed back. Her dark purple fire covered the whole opening in the roof, and it's still going. The dragons fleed the incoming fire. They were relieved when a huge ice breath fought back. After that, Chang burst out of the palace and tackled Heck to the ground, his feet catching himself. Now she's as strong as before again, to his dismay.

Chang smirked, "Tsk tsk, dragon Heck! How unfair of you to fight with an advantage!"

"You're one to talk!" He roundhouse kicked her, knocking her back. "I'll take you down even though you're an unfair, shameless piece of crap! Let's dance!" He challenged in a stance on the ground. Chang swiped a claw at him, starting their rematch.

As for the situation in the ghost dimension, Amity Park was under siege by Vlad. As with the invasion of Pariah Dark and Fright Knight, the residents were panicking and running away from the ghost. The Fentons drove into the scene in their Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. Jack and Maddie exited the vehicle, heavily armed with ghost hunting equipment. Jazz stayed in the RV and initiated ghost hunting mode, unsheathing various weapons and guns.

Their entrance caught Vlad's attention, "Ah, the Fentons. Came to stop me have you?" He grinned menacingly with sharp fanged teeth.

"Oh, we're gonna do more than that!" Danny flew in with a glowing fist.

Vlad raised his arms and blocked, completely unaffected by it. Danny swiftly flew backward, just in time to dodge his powerful punch. Vlad threw another glowing punch, too fast for Danny to even react. Luckily, the Fentons fired all they got at the villainous ghost, knocking him further back a few feet. He fired red rays from his eyes at them. Jazz drove away in time while her parents leaped and rolled away. Well, Maddie rolled, Jack flopped. But they dodged nonetheless.

An electric chain shot flew and entangled Vlad. He was zapped before he effortlessly broke it apart. Valerie had entered the battle in her new ghost hunting suit and hoverboard, sponsored by Vlad himself before he was banished. With a scowl, he charged up fiery ecto-balls in both hands. But they suddenly died down. He glanced at his hands with wide eyes. Pink and green stank was flowing away from him.

"No! No no NO!! This is impossible!" He charged up fiery energy around his clenched fists.

"They did it! They beat the Sorceress!" Sam exclaimed to the others, wielding a Fenton Wrist Ray on her good arm, with Tucker by her side.

"I am not finished yet!" He shot the energy on his fists at the ghost hunters. At first, Vlad was overwhelming them. But over time, he lost more and more of his power, turning the tables against him.

A portal opened in the air. Awesome, in ghost form, floated out of it, led by the Infi-Map. Without delay, she was overshadowed, her body stiffening and dropping the scroll. Her arm fired a ghost ray at Valerie, who was darting towards Vlad. She was hit and knocked off her hoverboard. She pressed a button on her wrist device to call it back. It turned around and flew towards her. But it was destroyed by another purple ghost ray. Danny caught her instead, bringing her to the ground safely.

"My dear, what timing for you to show up!" Vlad's hand glowed pink, he withdrew it, bringing Awesome close. She used this to fired rays at him. But with Vlad overshadowing her, it's hard to be accurate. He strengthened his overshadowing on her, making her stop. "I knew as long as you're alive and breathing, you'd be back... Which is why I prepared this!" He shoved an injection needle into her neck and injected green liquid, making her groan in pain.

The heroes and allies gasped and attacked. They fired ecto-rays at Vlad, who smirked and made his hand glow with energy. Awesome flew in front of him and conjured up a shield around them. The bigger rays managed to crack the purple forcefield while the smaller ones shook it on impact. The shield disappeared, revealing a smirking Vlad.

"I suppose everything worked out after all! An Outsider at my command, the perfect hostage weapon! And at no cost of my strength!" He chuckled evilly.

Awesome tried to move her limps, but ever since what Vlad did just now, she couldn't even move a finger. "Let me go, you creep!" She shouted. But her eyes were doing something else. Her eyes looked directly at Danny, then signaled at Vlad behind her. Danny's eyes widened.

"What did you do to her!?" Danny yelled and entered a stance.

Vlad held up the empty syringe, "The failure of your parents' so-called Ecto-Dejecto, and my very own alterations! Specifically made to strengthen my pawn's power and my control of her!" He laughed evilly after. While he did so, Awesome smirk at the ghost boy. He nodded back.

"Well, let's see if she's strong enough against this!" Danny breathed in deep, air filling his lungs.

Vlad's eyes widened and he made Awesome create a forcefield around them again. Danny released his unique wails at them. The waves struck the shield, rattling it, then started to gradually crack it. Danny shouted louder, increasing the damages. Concerned, Vlad charged up rays in his other hand. After what seemed like a few nerve-wracking seconds, the forcefield finally broke. At that instant, Vlad fired his charged ray at Danny, knocking him down and stopping his attack. He sighed and wiped his forehead. But then, two hands grabbed him by his shoulder from behind. Purple ecto-energy surrounded him, making him yell in pain.

"Someone's not paying attention!" Awesome's eyes glowed purple and she summoned a flaming shield around them. It shined brightly, charging up power. Suddenly, Vlad broke free of her grasp and reached his hand out to overshadow her. But she still continued to charge up her shield, both hands glowing intensely and her low ponytail seemed to burn more vigorously. There was even electricity sparking off inside and outside the forcefield, causing the enemy and the heroes to back away from her.

"We better take cover!" Danny shouted to his family and friend as he led them away. They followed.

Unable to leave the forcefield, Vlad withdrew and extended his glowing hand repeatedly, but to no avail. "Why isn't this working!?"

"You may have given me your powers, but this is my own unique ability! I think I'll call it Shield Blast!" As soon as she finished, her shield sent out a fiery blast towards the ground below them. The impact shot them upwards like a rocket. They rocketed into the sky with extreme speed as Vlad was pressed against the bottom of the forcefield. Very soon, they had escaped the earth's atmosphere and the planet decreased in size the further they went. After that, Awesome finished her move with heavy breaths while floating in the inky darkness of space. Two white rings started to detransform her but she fought them back. The rings disappeared without reverting her back, prompting a sigh of relief from her.

"You brought me back!?" Vlad gasped, still shaken from his sudden defeat.

"Hey, I promised the Dairy King I'd kick your fruit loop *ss back to space!" She smirked with her back still turned against him, facing the Earth.

Vlad grimaced. He growled and tighten his fists with anger. He overshadowed the Outsider and brought her close to confront him face to face. "How dare you! I will make you pay for EVERYTHING you've done! Do you hear me!? You are stuck here with m-" He was interrupted by Awesome swallowing something. A mouthful of something that he didn't notice before in his rage. An empty glass tube and a cork floated up into view beside them, confusing him.

"Have fun with the aliens," She said. The next thing Vlad knows, she abruptly disappeared with glitches and digital effects, leaving him alone and stranded in space once again.

In the meantime, the heated battle between Chang and Heck continued. The dragons swooped in to help the Outsider with their own attacks, but to the three stories tall dark violet dragon, they were just pesky flies. Her concern lied in the blue dragon in front of her. Even though he wasn't trained in any martial arts, his reaction time helped him dodge the powerful attacks and his knowledge of dragons' weaknesses had kept her at bay. Heck managed to deliver a sneaky tail whip to her underbelly after ducking a claw swipe. Chang stumbled back holding her sore with a growl. She breathed dark fire at him. He breathed ice back. The elements collided and fought, producing a brilliant light show. The heat and cold can be felt even at a distance away, making the others retreat.

But Hudson didn't. He snuck his way between covers of fallen debris into the ruined Hall of Dragons. The chamber was completely demolished, not a single dragon chi to be salvaged.

"Yo, Hud!" Jake's voice came from behind him. He and his gang were hiding behind cover as well.

"Jake, excellent timing, only the American Dragon's chi can purify such evil," Hudson told him.

"I knew it!" Jake cheered excitedly, resulting in the elder raising an eyebrow.

Spud cleared the confusion by saying, "He's been going on about giving Chang a knuckle sandwich delivery, and fulfilling his second destiny as the Am Drag."

"More fuel for his ego," Rose commented.

Jake's face reddened with a grin. "So uh, what's the plan, Hud?" He changed the subject.

"We need to get you close," Hudson replied while glancing at the Outsider who saved himself from the dark fire breath by tail whipping debris at the villain. "Shouldn't be too hard with the Outsider distracting her. She is only focusing on Heck. This should be over soon."

"Already ahead of you!" Jake let Rose on his back and flew towards the battlefield.

Chang brushed off the concrete that was thrown at her, "I must say, Outsider, you are very resourceful. But you are no match for me!" She charged up magic in her claws.

"No, but I am!" Jake and Rose swooped down and kicked behind Chang's left ear, knocking her down just as they did with the Dark Dragon. Without delay, Jake transferred his chi to her. Yet, Chang swiftly got up and smacked them away with a claw. The young dragon wrapped his wings around Rose in time before they hit the ground several meters away. He instantly detransformed on impact.

"Jake! Are you ok!?" Rose quickly shuffled to his side and held his head up. She was returned groans of pain.

"Jakey!" "Jake!" Trixie, Spud, and Hudson ran over calling.

"I think I broke a rib... Ow..." Jake held his chest with a hand while he was being sat up by his friends.

"We better get you to Fu Dog so he can do his magic potion magic!" Spud suggested with wriggling fingers on his right hand as he helped with the other.

"I don't understand... That's should have worked! You are the American Dragon!" Hudson muttered with a hand on the side of his head.

Jake thought in silence as his friends helped him up on his feet. Then he spoke, "Maybe not this time..." At that, his friends and the elder glanced at him. He continued, "Just a hunch, but back in Chang's time, you were gonna be the American Dragon, right? Until she corrupted you with dark chi." Hudson's eyes widened. Jake continued once again, "What if she did that because she knew you would be able to stop her?"

"And she could start her revolution by using me!" Hudson exclaimed.

"Killing two birds with one stone. Clever." Rose added.

Hudson stood up with clenched fists and gritted teeth. But he calmed himself down with a deep breath. Then he started striding towards the enemy with heavy steps.

"Woah, Hud man, where're ya going?" Trixie asked.

"To do something I should've done a long time ago."

"Calm down, yo!" Jake smirked. The sound of flowing chi prompted Hudson to stop and turn around to him. "You can't do that without this," The young hero presented a ball of dragon chi in his hands. Hudson was open-mouthed but smiled and nodded.

The ground shook. Heck was thrown onto the ground, stunned. Chang stepped forth to him, her face covered in a huge evil grin. The dragons doubled their attacks, but she blocked with her wings. She broke the attacks by swinging her wings back, creating a huge gust of wind that blew some of the dragons away. Then she breathed dark fire into the air, pushing the rest back. She finished with the same grin she had before.

"Nobody to save you now, Outsider! You should be honored! To be the first to die in my revolution!" She spoke smugly.

"The first and the last! Cause' you won't get far!" Heck smirked, his elbows propping him up from the ground.

"We shall see! Or rather, I shall!" Chang breathed in deep and fired a gigantic blast of dark purple flame at him as he hid in his wings. It engulfed his giant dragon form entirely. The dragons could only watch with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Finally, the flame cleared, revealing the dragon spirit, Ryujin, flying high into the skies and disappearing from view. This made Chang let out a deep evil laughter and summoned lightning from the storm clouds above.

"I have defeated an Outsider! I am UNSTOPPABLE!" She spread her arms and opened her wings wide, establishing her dominance.

"Oh, Chang... Always counting her chicks before they hatch!" A navy blue dragon flew up to her from behind and breathed fire at her left ear.

Chang flinched and turned towards the said dragon. "Hudson!" She growled his name in spite. She breathed fire at him. He flew across the sky, avoiding it. But she followed. With a smirk, Hudson flew behind a tall tower. Chang's fire collided into it, knocking it down towards her head. She was hit and stumbled back. Before she could shake the concrete debris off her head, Hudson dived in and landed behind her left ear. Realising his intentions, Chang tossed her claws up to crush him. But it was too late.

"This is the end of your tyranny!" Hudson shouted before thrusting his chi down into her scales and skin.

Chang's claw suddenly stopped, right before it reached Hudson. Artifacts phased out of her other claws and balls of dragon chi escaped her. They landed on the ground, lying dormant. Meanwhile, Chang was surrounded by pink aura. Shortly, it cleared, unveiling Chang in human form, on all fours. She scowled and got up as Hudson landed in front of her and detransformed. Before she knew it, the World Dragon Council members and Lao Shi had already started extracting her dragon chi.

"No!" She tried to grab it back, but like the stank before, it seeped through her fingers.

"Repent, Chang... Or we will have no choice but to send you back to prison," Hudson stepped towards her and pleaded.

She growled in return. "Never!" She dived towards him with a dagger she had kept hidden in her cloak.

"Hudson, look out!" Lao Shi shouted with a hand reached out.

A stab was heard.

"Sun, escort the young dragons away!" Councilor Kulde instructed. The Korean Dragon nodded and proceeded to usher the mentioned dragons. Jake and his friends looked over their shoulders as they went. The sight of Chang, being blocked by Hudson's back, both in human form, and a puddle of red liquid on the grass was the last they saw of the scene.


	22. The End

In the world of the Secret Trio, it was evening time, and peace was once again restored to the three dimensions. In the Ninja Dimension, Randy, Howard, Theresa, and Debbie were in Plop Plop's secret guardian chamber in the sewers. It is a chamber with a pedestal of a pair of swans in the middle. The statue stood on a round stone platform, surrounded by a huge zen sand garden. Four bridges connected to the island from four directions. The girls were standing on the front bridge, looking over the edge at the zen garden below. At the same moment, Randy was approaching the swan pedestal with the Tengu Stone in hand. He stopped before it with a raised eyebrow, staring at the two pointed beaks of the swans. He reached the stone up to put in on the two points, but crouched down and put it on the ground instead. He got up with a proud grin and his hands on his hips.

"What are we gonna do with this?" Howard stood near the doorway, holding up the two broken halves of the Ryujin Stone.

Suddenly a dragon spirit flew into the room, scaring the unsuspecting teen. It circled the air in the room before flying into the stone in his hands, fusing the halves back together. The room quieted down, but Howard was still shaken.

"That's it! I am done!" He threw the Ryujin Stone away. Fortunately, Randy caught it and put it down next to the Tengu Stone.

"And that's that! Phew!" Randy wiped the fake sweat from his forehead before the gang started walking out of the chamber.

"So, with the Sorceress gone, there won't be any stank attacks, right?" Debbie asked.

"And McFist is friends with the Ninja. No robot attacks too." Theresa added.

"What's next for the Ninja?" Debbie's journalist's voice came on.

"I'm sure something will come up!" Randy shrugged.

"Hopefully not when the school is still being fixed. Cause' I do not want to be caught up in Ninja business while we're skipping school!" Howard commented.

"School Destroyed Break!" Randy cheered outside the doorway.

"School Destroyed Break!" The others cheered after. Then, Randy swung the wooden double doors closed behind them.

~~~

In the Ghost Dimension, there was peaceful silence among the street lamp lit streets. The people of Amity Park slowly came out of hiding from their homes, alleyways and behind covers. The peaceful silence was soon broken by the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle zooming in. Danny, in ghost form, followed in the air. The Fentons, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker peeked out the window with smiles and waves. Then a four-way megaphone sprouted from the top of the RV.

"Citizens of Amity Park! The ghost villain, Vlad Plasmius, has been banished back to space!" Jazz's voice announced.

At that, the people cheered and rejoiced loudly. "Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny!" They started chanting.

"No no! I'm not the one who banished him!" He clarified, making the crowd stop with indistinct whispers. "We had help from some very special heroes. But the one we owe for banishing Vlad... is Awesome Kick," Danny added. The crowd whispered the name between themselves in confusion, scratching their heads. But Danny continued, "She was just an ordinary girl with no powers. But she wanted to do good. She taught me that, what makes a hero, is a good heart. So that means, I'm not the only hero here! You can all be heroes!" He humored the crowd, letting them start cheering again.

"Niiiice, little brother!" Jazz smirked at him in the driver's seat.

"When you're worshipped like me, you'd learn a few people tricks," Danny smirked back.

"Worshipped? Ego much?" It was Sam's turn to smirk. Danny blushed and chuckled nervously. Then they proceeded to make their exit. The crowds cheered them on wherever they went.

~~~

As for the Dragon Dimension, things are not quite as upbeat as the other dimensions. The youngster were gathered in the common area, chattering and theorizing about what just happened.

"Young ones, wonder no longer, for we have news," Lao Shi, Fu Dog and the other adults and elders entered the area. But neither Hudson nor Chang was anywhere to be seen. The whole common area quickly calmed down to listen.

"We are now safe. Chang is no more." Councilor Andam announced, creating whispers from the crowd.

"Hold the phone! You mean she's..." Trixie slid an index finger across her neck. The councilor nodded, widening the young people's eyes.

"But what about Hudson?" Jake stepped forth and asked with concerned eyes.

"Alive and kicking!" The dragon himself landed behind him and detransformed. Jake turned around with a huge open-mouthed smile. They gave each other a fist bump.

"Yeah, Am Drag! Still got the moves, huh? Haha!" Jake cheered.

"All thanks to you, Jake," He smiled at the young hero.

Lao Shi and the council members approached them with smiles. "Well done, young dragon. Once again, you have done me proud," Lao Shi put a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"But I'm not the one who fulfilled my destiny. Hudson is," Jake asked, confused by his praise.

"While is that true, but he couldn't have done it if you didn't let him and lend him your dragon chi."

Hudson stepped in with a ball of dragon chi forming in his palms, "Speaking of, thank you, American Dragon." He handed the chi to Jake, which was absorbed back into the young dragon. But he had a frown on his face.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong? Everything worked out, didn't it? You guys did it!" Fu Dog asked with a smile.

"With everyone's help. And unexpectedly, with Heck's help," Jake replied with a pensive smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope they're ok. And I hope we get to see them again. So I can thank them properly. Especially Heck. I owe him a lot."

"Yes, we all owe them our gratitude. But the Observants still persist on banishing them," Councilor Andam said, making the young teens frown.

"But it is not as if we can stop them from coming back. That is beyond our control." Councilor Kulde shrugged with a smirk and the other elders smiled, lighting up the young teens' eyes. They cheered and hugged each other.

"Aw yeah! Take that, Observan- " Jake was muted by Rose putting her hand on his mouth and her other index finger on her lips. "Oh, gotcha!" He nodded.

"Yeah, baby! Just wait till we tell the other kids! Imagine the mess of troubles we'd be cooking up!" Trixie commented.

"It's almost like hiding our own secret secret from you-know-who! Secretly!" Spud whispered the last word with a grin.

"That's exactly what it is, Spud," Rose told him with a smirk.

With more chattering and chuckles, the teens and the elders walked away from the common area, which was bathed in glistering moonlight.

~~~

In the Outside world, two figures were thrown out of the portal generator, landing in a pile. Joe and Issho were sitting in chairs in the room, waiting for them. Their entrance made them stand and walk towards them to help them up, but they stopped and blinked.

Heck leveraged himself up with his hands, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes, Awesome was underneath him, eyes wide with shock.

"S-SORRY!" He shot up and scrambled away.

Their friends couldn't help but blink more and chuckle unsurely. Making them chuckle along. Soon, laughter had replaced the awkward atmosphere.

Issho helped Awesome up by her arm. "You guys ok? Joe said you two were in a lot of fights," Issho asked her.

"My whole body **was** aching... But I feel fine out here," She answered.

Heck added while patting his side painlessly, "Thank god for that, my arms and ribs were hurting like hell."

"What happens in the digital world, stays in the digital world," Joe informed with an index finger raised.

"Doesn't that mean if we go back in, it'll hurt again?" Heck buried his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, but it's not like you could go back in anytime soon," Joe gestured to the broken portal generator. "What were you guys doing in there? Leaving me out like that." He crossed his arms at the duo.

"It was Heck's idea," Awesome side smirked at the mentioned friend, who rolled his eyes. "We took care of the Sorceress together. You should have seen us! We were so bad*ss!" Awesome started bragging.

"I got mega dragon powers from Ryujin. Apparently, I'm a Ninja too? Wish I could have tried out the mask though," Heck commented.

"Yeah! We have to complete the trilogy next time!" Awesome added with a determined face.

Joe checked his laptop, "It's gonna take a few weeks to get this working again. I could fix bugs and add new features while I'm at it." He straightened, letting out a breath of air. "But can we go for that drink now? I've had enough drama for today... I'm not cut out for the adrenaline and pain," Joe started walking out the room.

"Sure, I'll make us something nice to drink," Heck followed Joe out the door. "And we'll talk about how you just jumped in to fail at saving me."

"Hold up! Joe? Joe did that?" Awesome followed.

"You're even crazier than these two!" Issho told the mad genius.

"I had a plan, alright! But there was a coding error! I'm never gonna try to save you again," Joe pouted, prompting laughter from his friends as they walked away from the room.

(A/N: The end! Hope you enjoyed my random ideas and thanks for reading! Also, I have a sequel coming, so look out for that. Thanks again! Peace out!)


End file.
